School Bells
by Orkan24
Summary: In an AU Nezumi is a third year who goes to a rich boys school where he aimlessly waits for when he can leave. When he meets a mysterious boy with red eyes named Shion he thinks, maybe, he has something to look forward to everyday. Rated M for yaoi (malexmale) and cussing. Expect smut in later chapters.
1. One for the Lost

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**NezumixShion**

**Note: For the sake of the writer's sanity, Shion will have brown hair. However he will still have red eyes and his scar. White hair is to hard to explain.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**One for the Lost**

_**"I have learned not to worry about love; But to honor it's coming with all my heart."**_

_** -**_** Alice Walker  
**

_Briing Briing_

Well, there goes the first bell. It wasn't much of a first bell; it was more of a warning bell. A warning to the students here that classes would start soon. Nezumi, laid on his bed, unmoving, hardly cared for that bell, or the ones that followed. It didn't matter if he was late; he was going to the same place anyways. It wouldn't be the first time he was late to class. He only showed up on time to the things he found important. If they didn't interest him he let it roll off his shoulders.

He pushed himself out of the plump pillows surrounding him, putting both feet on the ground. The beds at this boarding school were lump and the springs of the bed were soft on his back. The mattresses themselves must have cost a good couple hundred or so. Even so, the mattresses were hardly the most expensive things here. The school itself was a place for kids whose families had too much money to waste.

The family he was staying with had the money but sent him here more so, because of the distance away from the house, away from them. Nezumi knew they hated him, no, were frightened by him. He knew he couldn't blame them for their nonchalant behavior towards him; he has caused them to fear him. Maybe, if they weren't such a pathetic family he wouldn't feel the need to frighten them as he does. He never did much too even hurt them; it was their own damn fault. Like that time he caught the old man of the house sleeping with the millionaire down the street's wife. All Nezumi had done was blackmail the man out of information. Or the other time he caught the oldest daughter smoking pot in the backyard of the estate. That was a fun time to mess with her. He was supposed to be the son there, as a foster child. Of course, he wasn't. They tried at first to welcome him, but soon he found the families movements and used it to his advantage. Voila! He was sent here, probably to keep his hands out of the families business.

He felt a bit groggy after last night. Some upperclassman had thrown a party and Nezumi went, unaware of how much they had spiked the punch. Nezumi wasn't a big drinker. The thought of being unaware of the world surrounding him worried him too much to lose himself to some alcohol. The couple times he has been drunk ended in disasters and naked girls kicking him quickly in the balls and dashing off. He doesn't remember the night but he could only have guessed what he had said to anger someone this time. The guys here were idiots, all of them, throwing that kind of party before the start of school. If they had been caught they wouldn't have heard the end of it from the principle.

Not to mention Nezumi couldn't risk being kicked out of another school. Even though he was being forced here he didn't want to leave. Getting kicked out led to another family, but he already planned to play with this family even just a little bit longer. Pushing himself off the bed, he went to his dresser looking for an outfit to wear. Then, he realized the sleeping form in the bed next to his. It was a giant bulk in the sheets and Nezumi already knew the lump of body too well. Picking up the nearest pillow, he threw it at boy under the covers.  
"Mitty! Get up." He yelled at the boy. Nezumi wasn't going to be his alarm clock for a whole another year. He has known Mitty for about 2 years. He met Mitty when he had first come to this place. When Nezumi first arrived at this place he never expected friends, only toys. But then this 6 foot 3 kid had loomed over Nezumi, causing an annoyance in Nezumi's eyes. He tried to degrade the big kid but only ended up entertaining the guy. Nezumi agreed to deal with the kid's stupid antics as a way into a social circle. He hardly cared for the "popular" group here. Mitty was part of the football team, a good looking guy, with poor grades. The girls were obsessed over him. That was until they saw the cool beauty next to the brute. Most of the time, their attention was instantly diverted toward Nezumi. Mitty had first gotten angry over the ideals but soon found Nezumi kept unwanted girls away from himself.

They shared a room in the boy's dormitory. For the past 2 years Mitty and he had been rooming together and became friends. Mitty was an idiot, however, and Nezumi couldn't believe half the shit that left that kid's mouth. He tried to tutor the kid whenever he could but found it near impossible.

"Fuck, Nezumi, that party last night was raging." He groaned from the bed. Nezumi was guessing he had a hangover that would last him a couple of days. It was about 2 a.m. when Nezumi helped the kid back from the party, not enjoying his role as savior. It wouldn't be the first or last time he would save the kid's ass. He pretty much did it every party, but last night was different. The damn boy left again in the middle of the night. Nezumi had heard the boys heavy heaving and steps toward the door. It was about 3 around that time and Nezumi was too exhausted to follow him. He instantly fell into a deep sleep, unaware of when the boy got back that night.

"Get that drunk again and I'm not going to save your damn ass. Now, get out of bed." The boy let out a gruff and started moving to the edge of the bed. Nezumi grabbed a pair of jeans and a tight-fitting shirt and slipped them on his muscular body. The shirt hugged his body in all the right places, and he knew instantly the girl's wouldn't be able to look away. He had always been lucky with the woman. He used his wit and looks to easily get each one into bed. But only for bed, no relationships were coming to him in the future. Looking into the mirror he simply put his long hair in a little ponytail that kept it perfectly out of his face. Slipping his backpack over his shoulder he looked over at Mitty who was standing up from the bed. His covers slipped off his body, showing his naked body.

"Are you trying to seduce me Mitty? Because it's not working." Nezumi sniped at the boy. He had seen the boy naked plenty of times, as how many times he came back drunk. Nothing he expected he wanted to touch in the near future.

"No, dude, I'm not a fucking fag. How did I get naked?" he looked around, expecting an answer and it was there, lying next to where he was on the bed.

"Oh, nice, I got laid last night." Mitty commented. Nezumi rolled his eyes, caught off guard he didn't notice the body before. Mitty nudged the sleeping girl, like he expected her to be dead. The girl stirred, opening her eyes slightly, saw Mitty looking up at her, and then jumped from the bed. She toppled over herself, falling into a heap.

"Omg, what time is it? I'm so fucked." She said, exasperated. This situation didn't seem to faze her. She seemed like the type of girl who did this often. She brushed herself off, standing in her underwear and bra, looking up to the smirking face of Nezumi.

When she realized she was standing in the presence of Nezumi, one of the most best looking guys in school, her whole demeanor changed. The girls wouldn't believe her if she told them. She was in Nezumi's room. Half-naked. Although she was surprised at first, she plastered a smile on her face, swooshing her big breasts around to show them off. Nezumi instantly caught on to her change of personality. He put a smile on his face. This wasn't his first game, but one so early in the morning? He honestly wasn't in the mood today.

"You better hurry up to class, love." He told her, annoyed to play a game so early in the morning. She looked to giddy for comfort when she heard the word "love" leave his mouth in her direction. She seemed to melt in his gaze. Mitty looked from the bed in disbelief that his best mate was about to steal _another _girl from under his nose. Like Nezumi hasn't done it dozens of times before. Mitty slipped out of the bed, looking for some clothes.

"Oh, well, I guess I could be late, if you have something in mind, I mean." She whispered, her breasts getting closer to Nezumi's body. Nezumi moved forward, to almost captivate the girl in a kiss, when he stopped, inches from her mouth. He licked his lips, as if to draw her in.

"Well this is awkward." He stated, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Oh, what is?" she said quietly, still captivated by the almost kiss, but not satisfied. She pushed herself against Nezumi which made Nezumi frown. He didn't give the girl permission to touch him.

"The fact that you thought I would make out with such an ugly tramp, such as yourself." His words left his mouth and the smirk returned. She jerked away from him, surprised. Her red hair flipping behind her head and her body went ridged. His words stung her like a lash and tears sprung to her eyes. She never expected such a reaction from the boy.

"Excuse me?" she whimpered, confused. Her eyes swooped lower. She started to shake slightly.

"You heard me, tramp. Now get out of our room. We don't want to be caught with you." He finished, pushing her towards the door, where she stumbled. Catching herself she tried to take a deep breath but found it impossible. She looked back with a pout, tears edging of her eyes, hoping for an apology. Nezumi just waved good-bye to the girl, totally uncaring. She let a tear slip and ran into the hallway, slamming the door behind her.

"Jeez, harsh, Nezumi. She wasn't so bad in bed, I think." Mitty commented, although impressed by his friend's cold demeanor. Mitty couldn't exactly remember anything at the moment. He was used to this side of Nezumi. Nezumi wasn't one for love and feelings. In fact, anything he had ever heard from Nezumi was sadistic comments most of the time. Sure, he hooked up but if he wasn't in the mood, it wasn't happening. The exact opposite of Mitty, maybe that's why their friends. Mitty was Nezumi's only true friend, anyhow.

"You fucked a girl while I was in the room." Nezumi commented, pissed. He didn't care for the fucking bit as much as he was in the room at the timing. He could have had Nezumi sleep in the lobby at least. He should be used to Mitty's behavior by now but it still irritated him to no end. Mitty just shrugged away Nezumi's angry words.

"I'm leaving." Nezumi left the room, not awaiting a response. Although, he noticed, that she had left her clothes. Ha, shows her right. A slight pang of guilt, making her go out indecent, ate away at Nezumi but like much of what he did he pushed it down until he felt nothing. He put back on a smirk, going to his first class of the day. He had to walk across the west side of the school from the boys dormitories.

The girls' dormitories were on the east side of the school. They were separated at quite lengths, not allowing either gender to go to each other's dormitories without a door open and regular staff patrolling. Although the vines on the side of the school helped with climbing into boys and girls windows, so their work to separate the horny teenagers were for a loss. The school itself was big, a boarding school for rich kids. The academics were a major part having a 98% graduating the senior year last year. Those 2% were the stoners of the school who really didn't give a fuck. Nezumi got high marks in most classes, excelling in World Literature. Most of the time he hardly studied but instead he used his higher IQ, thinking everything was common sense to him. Although Nezumi is here from a wealthy family other students are here through academic and sport scholarship.

Sports were the major atmosphere here. Most couldn't walk down the hallway without seeing a "Go to the Game!" sign on a nearby wall. Nezumi had never been interested in sports, giving he never lived somewhere long enough so settle down with a team. He worked out, however, and days on the streets really toned his muscles.

The brick walls surrounded the classrooms where dozens of teachers were getting their work together. Today was the first day of third year for Nezumi. He never really paid attention to the changing years; every school year had always seemed the same. Nezumi climbed the steps of the stairs after crossing campus. He noticed the attention he was getting form the girls that passed his eye line. Some would glance at him, while others would stare and whisper to their friend next to them. Nezumi had always been popular with the girls, losing his virginity at a young age. He hasn't been in many relationships, not one to settle down. He enjoyed the feel of a girl's body from her subtle soft breasts, to the feel of himself inside them. He didn't just stop there; he sometimes experimented with guys, just to get a feel of them. He enjoyed the feel of a guy beneath him more than a girl. They boys were always tighter than the girls, turning him on. He has been bottom in a relationship with a boy. But that was once and he didn't like being dominated. Either gender gave him what he really wanted, other than a quick fuck. Sure, he's had dozens beg him to begin an exclusive relationship. He laughed at them, how desperate they were for love.

He really never learned how to love, since he never was loved. Switching houses so often left him feeling like a used toy instead of a son. He wasn't sure what he liked best about either gender. Each "relationship" gave him the pleasure he lusted but those "relationships" were not real to Nezumi. Nothing but play things to a demon like himself.

He was evil, he supposed, always hurting people right and left with his words. He didn't care for other's feelings honestly. He was reminded of this as he walked down the hallway of the school. Few people called his name and he nodded their way. Others, mostly girls, stared at his broad muscles, moving, under his shirt. They seemed to lose their heads in his presence, it disgust him. He could manipulate each one to his advantage and they wouldn't even notice. He walked into his first class right as the bell rang.

"Glad you made it in time. You can sit there." A petite woman in the front of the room called to Nezumi. She pointed to an empty desk in the third row. She was a little, young thing with glasses to big for her face and a skirt too short for a teacher. Her frail body looked like she was going to have a hard time with a rowdy class. Nezumi knew he was going to have fun poking at this one.

"I'm not." He mumbled, taking a seat next to no one he found of interest. He didn't really have other friends other than Mitty. He was somewhat close with another boy, Leo, but nothing spectacular. The girls seemed to fan themselves, realizing they had the same history class as no other than the Nezumi.

In fact, the girl next to him was whispering to her friend how lucky she was to sit next to him. He hated the attention they gave them, the pathetic need they had for his approval. Nezumi acted how he wanted and said what he wanted and they followed no matter what. The woman, Ms. Kelsey, went on talking about new announcements. Her cheery attitude was almost too much for Nezumi. He felt suffocated by it; in fact he wasn't used to such behavior.

"Don't forget, class, always come to me for help!" she whined on. Nezumi knew the kind of attitude he was in today, but neglected to hold back his big mouth.

"But who will help you?" he responded. He knew he should stop, not say anything more but his arrogance was getting the best of him. The class burst into laughter and the Ms. Kelsey turned rosy in the cheeks. She seemed a little off by his display of character.

"Very funny, young man. Do you have anything else to say that would save you from a trip to the office?" she retaliated. Although she didn't look like it she was a hard-working teacher. She didn't enjoy the students who thought they were better than her and she learned how to deal with them fast.

"There is a reason you're only a Miss, Miss." Nezumi answered, smirking at her pained face. He knew he went too far with this one again. He couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut when he needs it to be. This wouldn't be the first or last time his mouth and actions have gotten him into trouble. But right now he really didn't give a damn.

"Office!" she screeched at Nezumi when the students broke out in laughter once again. Nezumi knew the drill and got out of his chair, grabbing his backpack. This won't be the first time he was sent to the principal's office. He left the room silently, although he heard whistles behind him.

Ms. Kelsey was doing a terrible job of making the students calm down. Oops, did Nezumi do that? He walked the quiet hallway, finally glad to be alone again. He passed classrooms filled with students who didn't have a clue of the world. They looked so peaceful and bored, nothing filling their thoughts. He guesses their lucky in that way. As he rounded the corner he heard quiet sobbing. He walked quietly around a corner. He came upon a brunette boy coming from underneath the staircase. The boy seemed to be bending over, looking into the darkness of the underside of the stairs.

"You have to come out, sometime." He heard the boy whisper into the darkness. It seems he was talking to someone who was hiding under there. Nezumi stepped closer, intrigued. He had never seen the boy with the brown hair before. The hair itself looked soft and Nezumi wanted to reach out and touch such awestricken hair. The sobbing grew, louder.

"I promise to help you." He began again, trying to coax whoever it was out of the stairs. The boy put out his hand toward the person under the stairs. The sobbing momentarily stopped.

"No one likes me. Why would you help me? I have no friends." a small girly voice responded. The crying resumed all over again. Nezumi was a good 10 feet away from the scene, watching silently. Something about the way this was unraveling interested Nezumi. He was curious who the boy was coaxing out, a sister? Or maybe a lover?

"If you come out, I'll be your friend." The boy responded, genuinely smiling. Nezumi was a little taken back by the boy's composure. Just watching Nezumi could tell how innocent the boy was, how calm he was as a person. He didn't seem like the outgoing type. The girl stopped crying again and there seemed to be some scoffing.

All of a sudden, a girl with just her underwear and bra jumped out and hugged the boy. The boy surprised, stepped back, unaware of the hug he received. Nezumi almost choked when he realized it was the girl he had kicked out of the room earlier. The stupid girl just hid under some stairs instead of going back to her room? It's her own damn fault she's stuck under there. Plus, is she really that disappointed Nezumi rejected her? How pathetic.

She was still in her underwear, hugging this boy. For some reason, this little fact bothered Nezumi more than it should have. He didn't like her arms around the brunette boy.

"Oh, you must be freezing!" the boy half-yelled at her, scolding her lightly. He threw off his jacket and wrapped it around the girl. He was kind of a small boy so the jacket fit the girl nicely. She put her arms and fitting the jacket onto her body. She was a little frail so the jacket hung off her covered her up just enough for her not to be detected for her indecency.

From far away it looks like her pants are hiding under her jacket but if you looked more closely you could tell she didn't have anything on underneath. She snuggled into the imprint of the warmth the boy left on the jacket.

"I'm sorry for all of this. I'm Ann, and you?" she replied, smiling at the boy who had helped her. She still had fresh tears in her green eyes but she tried to wipe them away hastily. The tears had finally stopped when she was reassured by the brown-haired boy. She was at first taken back by how open he was but realized that he meant what he said. He would be her friend.

"My name is Shion! Nice to meet you." The boy answered. The girl's eyes crinkled in the corners as she smiled at Shion again. She turned her body to hug him again when something caught her eye. At that moment Ann saw Nezumi. She let out a gasp and went to run back under the stairs but Shion was in her way from running. She tried to move around Shion but Shion didn't want to lose her again. He held onto her arm, pleading with his eyes for her to stop running away. He held her close when he felt her body go rigid.

"Ann?" Shion asked the girl. He was confused by her behavior all of a sudden. He looked up, his eyes meeting the eyes of the boy leaning against a wall, watching. Shion didn't notice the figure there before. He was a tall boy with blue hair put up into a ponytail.

The boy pushed his body off the wall and started walking towards the two standing there.  
"Oh, don't mind me, just watching the show. Lovers, I'm guessing?" Nezumi said, walking forward towards the people. He knew they weren't but decided to mess with both their heads. He was curious about this "reunion" if you'd call it. It doesn't seem like they met until now but it feels like they've known each other longer. Nezumi decided he could hold off the office for a little longer.

"Shion, he's the reason I'm out here indecent." Ann told Shion. Her eyes instantly found the ground as she tried to grasp the situation. She didn't want Shion finding out _why _she was indecent but she was sure he could guess as much. She stood away from Nezumi, worried to get closer to him.

Shion turned his eyes towards the other boy. Nezumi sucked in a breath when he saw Shion's red eyes sweep over his. Something about the color of the eyes spiked something in Nezumi's stomach, which he proudly ignored. The red of Shion's eyes were deep and lucid, glazing. Then Nezumi noticed a pink scar on the boy's left cheek and circling his neck. It stood out against his pale skin, scaring him. It intrigued Nezumi to say the least.

"Who are you?" Shion asked, innocently. He was a little shy around strangers. He's seen the blue haired boy around the school. He was always followed by a group of girls or getting in trouble if Shion could remember right. He didn't know much about him however, because Shion didn't really associate himself with people like him. He knew he was disrespectful and mean to others so he kept his distance.

"I'm Nezumi, but you should respect you elders, kid. I'm a junior." Nezumi answered, not enjoying the way this boy talked to him. He acted like he didn't know simple things, like he was too young to understand some things and it ticked Nezumi off. He didn't like boys like this. He would break this boy soon enough.

"So am I." Shion answered and Nezumi was taking by honest surprise. He was shorter than most junior's and he seemed more childish. He has never seen this strange, strange boy, or Shion. Who was Shion? He tried to recall a time he had heard that name, maybe down the hall once or twice? Whenever it was it wasn't that much importance to him. Nezumi let out a short laugh. He took a hand through his bangs, pushing them out of his eyes.

"Well that took me by surprise, I'll admit. But I'm off now." Nezumi spoke with a short laugh in his tone, unbelieving to what was happening. He was starting to get bored with the conversation. He saw what he needed and it was time to move on now. Nezumi started walking away when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"It's wrong that you'd leave her out here like this." Shion spoke up. He had this weird feeling his brain. He wasn't used to speaking up in situations as this one. But he had felt like he should say something. This girl was alone, crying, and this boy had no feelings for her at all. Nezumi turned around, eyes wide. He stared at Shion for half a second before he burst into laughter.

"You know, I've never heard someone go against me like that. It intrigues me by the least." Nezumi replied, muffling his mouth from his chuckles. This boy is weird, that's for sure. Was that the only thing the boy could say to Nezumi in this situation? How innocent, Nezumi thought.

"Go away!" Ann retaliated, trying to help Shion a bit.

"Shion, let's go, we can't let him ruin all the purity inside this cute little body of yours!" Ann started pulling Shion along with her, away from Nezumi. Nezumi simply gave a smirk.

"Purity my ass, I'm sure there's much more to you!" Nezumi responded, over his shoulder.  
"Same with you." Shion called, finally being pulled away by Ann. Nezumi stopped in his tracks. What had that boy said to him? What had he meant by that statement? Nezumi started to smirk, then laughter started to bubble inside him. Then big laughs were coming from him as he stood alone in the empty hallway. Yes, that boy interested him. Nezumi was hoping he'd see more of him, the strange brunette boy.

* * *

**So chapter 1 is done. I really like writing for this couple. They are absolutely adorable. Review, Follow, and Favorite if you like it so far so I know to keep writing! **


	2. On the Mind

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**NezumixShion**

**Note: Anne is not my made up character although her personality is. She was Safu's friend when she went to No. 5. Just clarifying!**

**Extra Note: I will be re-writing this chapter soon. Just changing subtle things.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**On the Mind  
**

_**"Remember: the time you feel lonely is the time you most need to be by yourself. Life's cruelest irony."**_** - Douglas Coupland  
**

By the time Nezumi had left to go to the office Shion and Ann were off. Ann was pulling Shion down the hallway. Shion protested but her constant tugging on his arm forced him to just follow her. They flew by classrooms as Ann pulled Shion along. Shion knew he was technically skipping class at this point but he knew this strange girl needed him right now. He's never skipped class before. He enjoys the classes; he wouldn't want to miss them. Especially how much make-up work he would be required to do.

She still had tears rimming her eyes and he knew she was trying to run away from the pain and embarrassment of what had just happened. He felt bad, how long was she stuck under there? And that guy had just let her stay under there? Shion thought he was selfish but that was all. He hasn't known the guy too long and he refuses to judge him so quickly. He knew they were probably running back to her room in the girl dormitory. Were they going to be alone? He has never been in the girl's dormitory alone with a girl. He didn't want to get in even more trouble.

He was one to always follow the rules and do as he was told. His mother always told him to be good and do his work and he listened. He didn't want to disappoint her. His legs were starting to get tired and his breath was hitching. He was never one for athletics. He would rather spend that time in a lab, researching. By the time they ran across campus and to the doors of the girl's dormitory both were out of breath.

"Damn Shion that was a good run. I haven't run like that in a real long time." She let go of Shion's hand and wiped her forehead. Anne seemed just a bit winded, but Shion was exhausted. He wasn't a big kid, although he had some leftover baby fat, but the last time he ran like that was back in elementary school when the gym teacher forced him to run a mile. He nodded along to her words, hesitantly following her into the girl's dormitory.

The outside of the building itself looked just like the boys. It was pretty much a big apartment building for the kid's going to school here. In fact, the rooms were spacious and the building was kept clean. Shion can't say he's been here often.

In fact he's only been here once or twice just to drop off homework assignments to the class president. It was Shion's job, of course, as secretary/treasurer. At first he wasn't so keen on joining the school's student body but a teacher said she'd give him extra credit if he ran. He decided treasurer because of his high math grade. He couldn't believe he won. Walking into the dormitory he was reminded of the guy's dormitory. A big lobby with plushy chairs situated itself in front of his eyes. Magazines full of celebrities, video games, and books were scattered around the room.

There were only a few people here, most likely because they have a free period at this time. Ann didn't say a word as she led the boy to the elevator and to her room on the 3rd floor. Shion followed, curious, of the situation. When they finally reached her room she tried to pull out her wallet in haste, but dropped it on the floor. Shion automatically went to pick it up and gave it back to her.

"You helped me again." Ann said to him, smiling. Shion had a light blush.

"That was hardly anything!" he protested at the girl. She gave a light laugh and led him into the room. She left the door open because she knew that if she was found out there was a boy in her room she'd get in trouble. A monitor will be around soon enough. As long as the door was open there was no problem having a guy in the room. This school tried to focus on "gender equality", whatever that meant.

"So Shion, what were you doing when you found me?" Ann asked sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to her to beacon Shion. The room was big with yellow-gold painted walls. Shion guessed she had a roommate since there were 2 queen beds in the room and a desk against the east wall. The room itself was a mess and Shion thought guys were messy. There was lipstick and clothes flayed across the room and a heavy smell of perfume came from the bathroom.

"I was coming back from taking papers to the physics teacher." Shion replied.

"Oh, what class am I forcing you to skip right now?" Ann asked nonchanlantly. Shion was skipping class for the first time and she was acting like it was no big deal! At least she recognized it.

"AP Calculus." Anne's eyes seemed to bulge from her head a little. She was left feeling immediately intimidated by the boy. Herself, she was just lowly C-straight student in regular classes. The only way she even got into a top rich school like this was the money from her parent's bank accounts and a soccer scholarship. Many of the students you went here came through scholarship through sports or academics. Anne could tell Shion got in by his academics alone.

"How smart **are you**?" she said, poking Shion. She emphasized her words to show how impressed she was in him. Shion just shrugged, embarrassed by the attention. He wasn't used to talking to such an outspoken girl. Nothing seemed to faze her at all.

"So you're probably wondering how I got there." Ann stated, her head lowering.

"You don't have to tell me!" Shion half-yelled at her. He didn't want to pressure her at all. Anne just gave him a small smile to reassure him.

"Oh, oops, I was so comfortable in this said here jacket that I forgot I should change. Er, Shion, do you mind just turning around for a bit?" She said in a twangy accent. Shion didn't notice it before. She must not be from around here. The school itself was located in the north so she must be south.

Shion blushed and turned around, never have been in a situation quite like this one. Being around a girl like this, so close, made Shion uncomfortable. He could hear the girl opening drawers and the ruffle of clothing. He hasn't been this close with a person of the opposite sex since he saw his old childhood friend. He sat there quietly until she gave him the go ahead to turn around. He couldn't believe she didn't seem embarrassed at all. Shion knew he found himself a friend who was very different from himself.

He turned back towards her and found she was wearing very short, revealing clothing that the more flamboyant girls at the school wore. He wasn't one to judge so he thought nothing of it however. He didn't have a right to make an opinion of her by the way she dresses. She seemed like a nice girl and that was it, nothing more.

"Alright, back to my story. You promise not to judge?" She asked him. She didn't want the boy to think lowly of her. Shion had this essence of child-like features to him. She could tell he wasn't much for high school life, probably only concentrating on schoolwork. But as much as you could tell about him such as he's shy, innocent, pure, you can also feel an air of mystery around him.

If he kept it there himself or if it was there because that's who he is, is unknown. He looked different than normal children with that pure white hair and those scars. Those scars, how they shrouded him in mystery unknown to Ann. They made her curious. One could take a whole class period thinking of ideas or theories of how they came to be. The endless motions were frivolous and complete guesses but no one knew the truth. No one has asked him and he's told no one about them.

Anne was just glad for being saved. Who knows how long she would have been under those stairs waiting for the right time to leave without anyone seeing her in that state. After getting kicked out of the room she made it to the stairs unseen before a group of girls were starting to walk by. Her only idea was to hide, however she didn't realize she'd be trapped there. Then she remembered the fight she had with her friends before the party and she lost it. The instant she started sobbing she knew she was going to be stuck under those stairs all day, but then Shion came.

Anne has never even seen him until today. If she had she would have recognized him. The boy was just a lifeline that came to her in the form of a 3rd year when she herself is a 4th year. She was sure she knew everyone and he seemed like a sweet boy. Shion probably wasn't ignored, just not thought of often. Shion simply shook his head at her, telling her he wasn't one to judge.

"So, I was at this party last night with my fri- er, they're not really friends anymore. But that's not important to you. At this party I think I drank a bit too much. I met this boy there, starts with an M, that's all I can remember. I went to back to his room and spent the night, apparently. But then, I woke up and I was in his room and that irritating boy was there. He tried to lead me on but then he said the damn rudest things to my face. How could he?" She pretty much let the story flow out of her without thinking about it much. She did, however, keep out details she didn't want Shion knowing. She silently hoped he wouldn't pry. Shion shrugged and nodded along to the whole story.

"You shouldn't let it bother you. I think you're really kind person." Shion tried to give some advice. He wasn't used to this kind of thing. He didn't have many friends. He talked to others but had no one to get particularly close with. Anne smiled at Shion, happy with the compliment and happy he didn't ask for more information on what happened. She was about to tell him something important when suddenly the bell rang for the next class.

"That's the warning bell for second class. I wouldn't want to make you miss your next class. Shion, can we hang out again?" Anne begged with a lost puppy look. She had no one else. He was a sweet boy, a boy Ann could see herself with but not see herself with at the same time. In a friendship or a relationship Ann was unsure. She just knew she wanted to get to know this boy more.

"Of course!" Shion was excited too, he had someone to talk with and be a friend with again. His only true friend lives back home. He can't wait to get to know Anne more. He let himself out of the room and shut the door behind him. He started his way across campus to his next class. He's so glad that she suggested him to leave so he wouldn't miss the next class. He was probably in trouble for 1st hour, don't want to make it 2nd hour either. Not to mention he loved physics, he would hate to miss it again. With this thought Shion ran to the school building.

[]

Nezumi walked on his way to lunch period, pissed off with the day already. It's been nothing but constant disappointment in people's reactions and boring lectures from teachers. He returned from the office to the class with 3 days worth of detention and applause from his classmates. The only actually interesting thing all day was meeting that interesting boy in the hall and that underwear whore. How he wanted to see the both again.

He bets they would have a great talk but something was bugging Nezumi. Something, that wasn't there before. He didn't know what it was exactly, just knew it was there. Was it the boy's attitude? No. That boy had hardly touched the exterior of the wall inside him. Maybe it was the thought of the U-Whore and Shion. That thought ticked him off more than anything else. Why, he had no idea. He just knew he had to see that boy again. He's been thinking about this kid too long. Nezumi pushed the thought of Shion to back of his mind as he took a seat a lunch table he shared with his "friends".

Hmm, did Nezumi have friends? Did Mitty even count as one? Quickly, once he sat down, the table flocked with Mitty's friends he frequently had to sit and deal with. All of them gave Nezumi his space though. They knew his attitude and if they were in 1st hour they know it's particularly bad today. Idle chatter filled the lunch hall that fell short of Nezumi. He didn't want to listen to the endless drone of their voices.

"Oh man, that play yesterday was sweet."

"Yeah, dude, like did you see how far the ball went? It was fucking awesome."

"Do that again and I bet coach won't make you run next week."

The same conversations were playing over and over. Although they weren't the same they felt the same to Nezumi. He wanted to talk about something else, something interesting.

"Hey, Leo, have you ever heard of a boy named Shion?" He inquired from the boy sitting next to him. Leo, a tall, lanky boy was one of the few to feel unaffected by Nezumi. He was quiet and mysterious. He usually kept to himself but found himself with this rowdy crowd. He was also pretty smart for the group of guys he hung out with.

"Uh… Shion. Yeah, I've heard that name. That kid with the weird scar? I have 2nd hour with him." Leo's answer was blunt and to the point. That's what Nezumi liked about him.

"Do you know anything about him?" Nezumi watched a change in Leo's expression but he chose to ignore it. Maybe because Leo has never heard Nezumi ask about anyone before.

"He's smart." Leo sure knows how to describe people doesn't he. Nezumi decided to leave it there. He shouldn't keep trying to learn more about this boy. He should let it go. But he just couldn't. By the time lunch was over Nezumi was on his way to his 5th hour class. He just wanted the day to finally be over. This day has lasted way too long and has been nothing but a nuisance for Nezumi.

He made it to 5th hour right before the bell, he stopped in his tracks. Sitting there in the right corner of his AP World Literature class was the boy writing on a piece of paper. He was smart enough to get into this class? Why has Nezumi never heard or seen him? He notices everything around him usually. Nezumi put on a smirk, striding in the classroom and taking a seat next to Shion. He had to get to the bottom of this mysterious boy. He sprawled out his legs in a lazy motion. He noticed many eyes were on him as he chose this seat. It was unnatural to see Nezumi to take a place near people. Shion instantly felt a shift in the atmosphere as footsteps rounded near him.

He concentrated on taking notes from his class but was distracted when he realized who sat next to him, the boy who hurt Anne. He tried to ignore Nezumi's presence but found it distracting.

"Why, Shion, did you get that girl back to her room safely?" Nezumi smirked, awaiting his answer.

"Her name is Anne and yes, she's fine." He said simply, with a hit of sarcasm in his voice. He wasn't prepared for this. Hours of studying hasn't prepared him for something like this. He didn't know what to do when pressured like this.

"Now, don't get snappy I'm just trying to make conversation." Shion nodded to his words, concentrating at ignoring them, which seemed to annoy Nezumi. Nezumi wasn't used to ignorance towards his words, they weren't usually taken lightly.

"So Shion, I've never seen you around here. Are you new?" Nezumi was curious. He didn't like not knowing things.

"No, I was here for 6 months last year." Shion told him. Nezumi hadn't even noticed the boy until now? He must not be anything too remarkable. But Nezumi has only seen a small part of his reactions. He wanted more.

"So tell me, did you see her naked? Did you guys have a heart to heart? Or did you guys simply have sex?" Nezumi wanted to see what this boy would do angry so he took a more direct approach. Go hard of go home. Shion stopped writing temporarily, seeming to pick his words carefully.

"Excuse me, but you sound needy and envious." With those words Shion went back to writing like nothing happen. Nezumi didn't realize the emotional trauma that was going through Shion. Shion couldn't believe he said something like that. He was having a battle inside his mind. He should apologize. Why is he suddenly being more outspoken? What was it about Nezumi that made Shion want to talk more? To think less?

He couldn't concentrate and wished Nezumi would move. Nezumi brows raised with the boys words. The shock on his face was apparent. He could hardly believe that kid had the balls to say that to him. What made it worse was the trueness to his words. They spoke truth Nezumi tried to ignore but he picked up on immediately. But, what about the envious part? Who was he envious of? He knew right away, tried to ignore it, but he wasn't one to go at things indirectly. He was envious of the girl, Anne, and her time spent with Shion. Who knows what she might have done with the unsuspecting boy. He just knew that he didn't like the fact of her near Shion.

Only then did he realize Shion was more complicated than a toy to Nezumi. No, this boy was nothing he had ever thought of before. Shion had said things to Nezumi he had never heard from anyone else. They interested him and pulled him for a loop. He had never had a game like this one before and he wanted to play. Nezumi knew he wouldn't easily let this kid out of his grasp.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 2. I must say, towards my own writing, I found this chapter bland. Plus, this chapter was a lot shorter than I wanted. But, alas, this chapter was important to the characters and some development. Promise fluff, character development, and a better written chapter next time. Please review, favorite, follow! Let me know what you think so I know to keep writing!**


	3. A Looser Intent

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**NezumixShion**

* * *

**Chapter 3**:

**A Looser Intent**

_**"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become to superfluous."**_

**- Ingrid Bergman  
**

It's been 6 weeks. 6 long weeks since Nezumi had met Shion in the hallway and not a single day had passed without Nezumi's mind wandering, thinking about Shion. He hated it. He was like one of the desperate girls he hated so much. The first 4 weeks were the worst. It was endless battles inside his head to end these constant ideas forming about Shion. Each time he even thought about Shion he would turn the other way but before long it became apparent. Nezumi wasn't one to deny the obvious. At first he just wanted a toy to play with. But instead he was left with only a burning desire for the boy.

Each time his mind seemed to wonder, it seemed his eyes would just land on Shion. His only class with him, the only time he saw him, was during that World Literature Class. It became his favorite class. Shion usually kept quiet, taking notes, thinking. Shion would press his pencil right against his cheek when he was thinking really hard, Nezumi noticed. Such a simple gesture became a bigger thing to Nezumi .Nezumi talked to Shion a bit here and there, little conversation, but every single one had him wanting more words between them. It was, at first, hard to grasp these new feelings he had felt. He wasn't used to "wanting" since he was always the "wanted". Why, though? Why did Shion, a simple, little boy have such an effect on him? Maybe, it was the way he talked to Nezumi, like he'd known him for longer than 6 weeks. Or how Nezumi was actually interested in everything Shion would say. Was it the fact Nezumi wanted to know more about the mysterious boy? Whatever it was, it was a bother. It stung and whipped Nezumi, stringing him across the halls, waiting, thinking about that one class. He wanted an opportunity to talk to the boy more.

He could wait, however, a long time if needed. It started to become hard for Nezumi to ignore Shion, though. He wonders if Shion thinks about him, too. Here he is, once again, sitting in that one class and his eyes have wandered over to Shion's seat. Nezumi sits two rows behind Shion so it's easier to see him, watch him.

"Nezumi. Nezumi." A voice suddenly popped Nezumi's thought process. He looked towards the source of the voice and saw it was the teacher Mr. Hester. His glasses lay limp on his angled nose and his hair flopped down and framed his face. The man was a good teacher, Nezumi must admit. He knew what he was talking about when he talked to the students about this poem or that epic trilogy. He was young for his position but an extraordinary philosopher of his time. He had insight and easily understood the lessons he taught, getting the information across to the students.

Nezumi was probably his best student. He knew everything that was taught and learned it three times as fast as the other students. Some would say this was his best subject but others just say he's too smart for his own good. He remembers when he first had met the teacher from the first day. Nezumi knew his sarcastic remarks wouldn't affect the man. From the moment they had met there was a mutual respect between the two. Nezumi mumbled a reply to the teacher.

"Could I speak to after class, now?" Mr. Hester inquired. Nezumi hadn't even realized the class had ended. Shion is messing with his mind too much.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" Nezumi didn't really feel like talking at the moment. He just wasn't in the mood. Mr. Hester grabbed a seat close to Nezumi and sat down. Nezumi knew this discussion wasn't messing around. Sometimes after class Mr. Hester would keep Nezumi after class just to discuss literacy elements. They could fully understand what the other was saying. Nezumi may have a slight obsession with literature, or obsession.

"Do you know that one student who sits a couple rows in front of you, Shion?" Mr. Hester directed to Nezumi. Nezumi's curiosity peaked at the mention of Shion. What about him? Did he notice all of Nezumi's staring? God, he hopes no. How does one even explain that? Oh, Shion, yeah, I've been staring at him. Yeah, I'm interested in him. Yes, I want to touch him.

"Lately, he's been struggling in this class and is in need of a tutor. BUT before you say no listen to the full story will you?" Nezumi was very close to rejecting the idea as it was. He couldn't trust himself to be so close to Shion and not do anything to him. He'd have the urge to take his hand through Shion's hair or swipe his finger around that pink scar. And that would be the least of his worries. How would he deal with the situation if was feeling horny? Could he control himself from slipping his hands down the boy's shirt? Into his pants? One thing was for sure, Nezumi couldn't even trust himself. Nezumi reluctantly nodded to the teacher's demands.

"Naturally, Shion is a straight-A student but he seems to be really struggling in this class. " Mr. Hester explained to Nezumi.

"Well, why doesn't he just move down to the regular class? This is the AP class, anyways."

"He can't, well, he can but he doesn't want to. Do you know how scholarships work here?" Nezumi shook his head.

"As an academic scholarship, such as what Shion is using, you get money off of tuition. The more AP or honor classes you take the less the cost of tuition. So, naturally, Shion wants to lower the cost as much as possible." Mr. Hester explained to Nezumi. Nezumi didn't realize Shion came from that poor of a family. Sure, Nezumi knew what it was to be dirt poor; he was a foster child after all. He was just lucky for a rich family this time that would just send him off somewhere else.

"I need you to tutor him." Mr. Hester finished. Nezumi knew he couldn't. He wasn't much a teacher, he would probably get pissed off and yell at the poor boy. Or he would make a sarcastic comment about his "skills".

"What would I get out of it?" Nezumi inquired. He wasn't going to do anything for free, no matter who it was. He might as well see what he would be getting from it.

"I'll get you out of 5 detentions." Mr. Hester used a cheap bargaining chip. Nezumi knew he wouldn't get a chance like this again. Detentions were a nuisance.

"Nope, not good enough." Nezumi declined and he could tell Mr. Hester was thinking.

"I guess you won't get the lead then." Nezumi knew instantly what the teacher was talking about.

"What?" Nezumi's head ripped around so fast, it was unlike him to get put off guard like that.  
"The play in the spring, one with all the college administers coming? Yeah, I will give the lead to someone else." Mr. Hester knew he almost had Nezumi inside his grasp. Just a little push was needed.

"But I'm the best actor in the school. The play would suck without me."

"You're good I'll admit but the 4th year girl might almost have you beat. She could do it." The wheels were turning in Nezumi's head of the various outcomes of whatever he said next. Mr. Hester was right, however, that girl could take the lead easily. She was probably Nezumi's biggest rival in drama class.

"May I inquire- what is your destiny?" Mr. Hester popped in suddenly. Nezumi was used to this from the man by now.

"To be the thirteenth at table." Nezumi answered. Mr. Hester would always say something from a work of literature in everyday conversation and Nezumi could always tell what he was talking about, even sometimes, repeating the next line.

"Or in this case, becoming a tutor." Nezumi continued, with a sarcastic tone. It popped out of Nezumi's mouth before he could stop it. He instantly wanted to pull it back. He knew that was pretty much him agreeing.

"Oh good, you know _The Wild Duck. _He'll see you in the lobby at 7, Tuesday night." With that, Mr. Hester, got up from his chair and started toward the board as a way to end the discussion. Nezumi got what just happened loud and clear although he was still somewhat unsure in what to do in this situation. Would he be able to control his attitude? His desire? His curiosity? Nezumi knew the kid was smart, taking all AP classes. His scholarship probably took off most of his tuition. Nezumi wonders what kind of home environment he has. What did he have to deal with in his daily life? Now he wanted to see the boy again. Honestly, he couldn't wait until he saw him again. Tuesday couldn't come soon enough.

He has never wanted anything like this. And if someone knew Nezumi, he always got what he wanted.

[]

Nezumi sat in the filled library. So maybe they wouldn't be completely alone but they would still be next to each other. It wasn't time yet but Nezumi had gone around the library looking for some books. He liked to do that in his free time. He felt happiest reading a book. He was always interested in works from all around the world. He read them when he could and he was able to recite direct quotes from each. He could easily memorize each line and how it fit into everyday life. He doesn't understand how someone couldn't understand something as easy as literature. He means, it's all right there, in front of your face. What's not to understand?

He laid out a couple books on the table, most of them for himself. He really doubts Shion could understand half of the meaning behind each book. They each had a deeper meaning or a philosophy inside of them. You just have to know where to look for them. At that moment he saw a flash of hair show in the corner of his eye. Nezumi looked over and could see Shion walking towards him. The boy was just on time. That tells a lot about a person.

"Hi, Nezumi!" Shion said, cheerfully. The boy was happy that's for sure. He finally had a chance to get his grade back up. Nezumi has to say, he was surprised with the boy's attitude. A couple days after they exchanged those few angry words it felt like Shion had totally forgotten about them. He talked to Nezumi like he talked to anyone else. Shion didn't seem like the type of boy to hold onto things for long.

"You're almost late." Nezumi added but he still nodded for the boy to sit down and Shion did. Nezumi already knew they were sitting way to close for him to be in comfort. The chairs were to close but there was nowhere else to move.

"Thank you for doing this!" Shion started again, getting comfortable into his seat. The boy was full of energy right now. How does Shion still have so much energy after a full day of school? Nezumi, honestly, just wanted to lie down and take a nap.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get started. So we had to read Frankenstein, right?" Nezumi continued.

"To chapter 15." Shion responded. Shion was a big reader. He really liked reading books. The problem with the books in this class was the fact each one had a bigger, brighter meaning that Shion couldn't put his finger on. Watching Nezumi in class, Shion knew Nezumi knew how to find the meaning. He always had it in his grasp when he talked during class. Or those times he always found a quote from a source no one else knew of. Mr. Hester, obviously, adored the taller boy. Mr. Hester was always bragging about Nezumi, while he was in class, during class.

"So you read it, right? What don't you get?" Nezumi tried to get the boy to go on. The faster this went the faster Nezumi could leave without worrying. Nezumi opened a cop of Frankenstein in front of him. He read this book years ago, and honestly it's an easy book to understand. Mr. Hester just wanted everyone to start off with something easy to understand before he went into the harder projects. They had a huge essay on the book due in a week or two.  
"First off, why did Victor leave his family for so long? Is there something I missed, because it just seems he just doesn't mention them anymore?" Shion inquired. Nezumi wanted to hit the kid, again. Nezumi didn't have the sufficient patience for something like this.

"Because, Victor was a self-obsessed, selfish bastard who left his family to work for 2 years listening to some old kooks teach him." Nezumi explained. It was all in the context! What wasn't to get?

"He doesn't seem so bad."

"He gets worse. Now, tell me how you interpret the nightmare he had about the monster." Their conversation went on like this for a good half hour. Every now and then Shion would move closer to Nezumi to read a page in the book and every time Nezumi could smell the scent that was Shion. It was sweet and delicate smell just like the boy and strong and intoxicating at the same time. He wanted to smell that smell forever but every time he found himself wanting it the boy would move away, back to his original position. This was driving Nezumi crazy as he started to lose some concentration. Shion, sometimes, had to get Nezumi's attention when he wasn't thinking straight. But it was all Shion's fault why Nezumi wasn't thinking straight.

They kept reading and discussing until Nezumi knew Shion understood the material. Took him long enough. Shion was smart, Nezumi must admit. When you told him one thing he took to it right away. It made this tutoring thing must easier and faster.

"Nezumi, I have to say you have a real compassion for English Literature." Shion commented when their lesson was almost done.

"Those who are without compassion cannot see what is seen with the eyes of compassion." Nezumi finished, the quote just springing to his mind. Sometimes they just came to mind at the most random of moments.

"That's amazing you can memorize them. What's that quote from?" Shion had this weird look in his eyes. He looked at Nezumi like he was amazed. Nezumi hated that look. He never got it and didn't deserve that look. He wasn't anything amazing, special; he was just a devil in a human body. He's been called that his whole life so it must be true. Never has someone looked at Nezumi with amazement, only pity and anger. This boy just got weirder.

"_The Miracle of Mindfulness_, now, let's keep going." By the end of the tutoring session Nezumi had crammed as much information about Frankenstein as he could into Shion's mind. By the end, however, he felt a desire in his groin he hasn't felt in a while. Shion kept bumping legs with Nezumi and every time Nezumi could feel it run through his whole body. It has to be because he hasn't had sex in a while, right? He hopes because wanting Shion could be a problem. It wasn't because he was a guy, Nezumi didn't care, but because it was Shion. Not to mention Nezumi didn't _do_ relationships. They were too overrated. The only thing he wants from Shion right now would be a quick fuck but that just wouldn't happen. The boy was defiantly a virgin, anyway Nezumi looked at it.

"Our time is up. Help me put the books away." Nezumi got up, holding 3 books to return to the shelves. Shion followed, holding a couple of his own books. Shion followed Nezumi down the library. The library itself was a giant area filled with books and books. It was one of the best library in the city, no, the state. The collections and selections were admirable. One couldn't read the same book twice here.

Nezumi led him to the back of the library where the amount of students lessened until it was just Nezumi and Shion walking together. For some unknown reason, Shion could feel a blush arise on his face. He quickly tried to hide it by turning his head. At the third to last aisle Nezumi turned right into the literature section. Nezumi looked like he'd been there hundreds of times. Shion is pretty sure this was Nezumi's place. Shion noticed the only thing Nezumi really tried over was literature. Shion, himself, couldn't understand it for the life of him. Nezumi stopped and started putting the books in their designated areas. Shion helped out, too. By the time they were done finding all the places it was over their time limit. Shion feels bad for keeping him so long.

"Nezumi, thank you, you might have just saved my grade." Shion wanted to show his appreciation so badly, but didn't know how. Shion's grade was degrading but now he understood a lot more.

"Sure, no problem." Nezumi wouldn't look Shion in the face, trying to focus on organizing. He just brushed it off his shoulder. Shion's words don't mean anything. It wasn't like Shion just thanked Nezumi. He wasn't serious. Nezumi hasn't been thanked in years. At that point Shion put his hand right on Nezumi's bicep. Nezumi looked up finally, making a direct link of eye contact between the two. His grey eyes' looking deep into the red of Shion's and vice versa.

"Nezumi, really, thank you." The sincerity took Nezumi by surprise. He wasn't thanked often. Ha! Often? How about never? No one wanted to ever thank a boy like Nezumi. He didn't deserve one. Who gave Shion the right to just thank him for something as frivolous as this? He wasn't going to do it in the first place until he got something out of it. Shion looked happy too. He made someone happy? He usually made them angry or sad. Never happy.

Nezumi really can't say what compelled him to do it. Not at all. Maybe, it was a spur of the moment thing? But at one point they were just staring at each other and in the next Nezumi was grabbing Shion and pulling him close. Nezumi grabbed Shion's face and pressed his lips against Shion's. Shion's lips were chapped and warm, but Nezumi didn't care. The smell lingering on Shion's body made Nezumi push his body closer to Shion's until they were just inches from their bodies being smashed together. Shion stood there rigid, unsure of what to do. He was frozen in place and he stood like that for a couple seconds. It was when he felt something soft and wet poking at his own lips did he snap into reality. He grabbed the nearest book and smacked Nezumi with it. Nezumi broke contact and backed away in surprise. Shion dropped the book and started to back up slowly while Nezumi rubbed his head where he was hit.

"I, uh, d-d-didn't, I mean, bye, sorry!" With those last words Shion bolted from the aisle. Nezumi was still trying to comprehend what just happened. Did he start that kiss? Oh god, he did. What was he possibly thinking? He stared in horror at his hands. What has he become? What did the thought of Shion make him? He knew one thing for sure. He started to want. He wasn't the wanted anymore. Oh, and then Shion rejected him? No one has ever ended a kiss between Nezumi and themselves. The boy was pretty confused it looked like. The shock must have left him a little out there. At this point Nezumi didn't even care about the kiss. All he cared about was the fact his body was aching for more. He has never ached like this for anyone. It was a whole new concept to Nezumi. But how does he control it?

[]

Shion ran, that's all he really could do at this point. Where was he going? That's a good question, he didn't even know himself. All he knows is that he needs to just move. He automatically knew he didn't want to go back to his dorm and explain to his roommate why he was so out of breath and blushing so profusely. Yes, Shion was blushing. Hard. He wasn't expecting something like that at all. As he ran across campus he knew where he was heading. Anne would know what to do in a situation like this. She was smart in things like this. He memorized the way to room weeks ago. They hung out at least twice a week. They were each other's only friends. Shion's quiet personality filled in the gaps of Anne's energetic personality, creating a fit. He took the elevator up and knocked on room 322.

"Yeah, hun, that guy isn't even worth that." Shion could hear through the door. The door opened and Anne was revealed talking on the phone. One look at Shion and she beckoned him in, leaving the door open as a sign of a boy in the room. Shion took a seat on the bed where he sat cross-legged facing the window like he always did. He let her go on with her conversation a little while and she hung up.

"Hey, Shion, sorry that took so long. You look winded." Anne threw her phone onto her bed and kicked off her sweatshirt, leaving a shirt on underneath. Shion didn't know where to start with this one.

"Well, I, to-today, I went to the li-library-"

"That's all interesting and all Shion but this conversation is moving too slowly." Anne interrupted Shion. She started to apply lip-gloss, clearly bored. Shion knew how impatient Anne could be. So he knew he had to take the initiative.

"Nezumi kissed me!" Shion blurted out and smacked a hand over his mouth. He shouldn't have said it that way! That was way too much of a shock. It still shocked Shion and it happened 10 minutes ago. The lip-gloss slid from Anne's hand as she stood there gaping in disbelief.

"Wait, like, _a_ kiss. Smooch, smooch?" Shion nodded in embarrassment.

"Oh-mi-god. You realize you just got kissed by a guy." Anne added quickly.

"Yes…"

"Wait, are you homophobic or something?"

"Yes, wait, I mean no! I'm not, it's just I got kissed by… Nezumi." Shion's blush was becoming redder than his eyes. Anne squealed at a pitch only a girl could hit.

"Shionnn! You're quite the lady killer or in this case, a man killer. Oh and do you have quite the prey in your trap. Did you like it? Was it you first? What was it like? Did Nezumi say anything? What happened after? Where do you think you're gonna go from here?" The last question took Shion off guard. Where would he go from here? I mean, to him, a kiss was a really intimate thing. He couldn't brush it off like Nezumi could. Why did Nezumi even kiss him? It doesn't make any sense to Shion. It just happened so sudden and he was just wasn't expecting it at all. Nezumi is probably just messing with his mind. He felt overwhelmed by questions.

"Um, I think it was fine? I don't know. It was my, my first, so I wouldn't know." Shion didn't think he could shrink himself any smaller. He hated this feeling, he was so embarrassed. A huge "awww" came from Anne and Shion cringed. Maybe, coming to Anne first wasn't the _best_ idea. But let's be honest here, he didn't have anyone else to go to. He never really expected friends when he first came here. Naturally, he only had a couple close friends growing up. He mostly concentrated on his studies so that kept him really busy most of the time. He didn't mind but it was nice to talk to someone.

"And, er, I accidently smacked him with a book." He added quickly. Anne stopped giving a lover-dovey look at Shion and just looked at Shion for a good 5 seconds until she burst out into laughter. Shion felt even more nervous than before.

"I was just, just surprised is all!" Shion tried to save himself, but it was left hanging there because Anne was in a rage of laughter. He didn't mean to hit Nezumi but that kiss was so sudden and unexpected that he didn't know what to do in that moment. The laughter from Anne slowly declined until she kept a big smile on her face. Nezumi needed a good smack and Anne couldn't believe it finally came to him, in the form of an after-kiss.

"So, how do you feel now?" Anne asked through little giggles.

"I'm not sure, I feel weird, light, I think." Shion couldn't describe what he was feeling. Was light the right word to describe it? He just felt lighter somehow. He's not sure why or how yet but he knew the feeling was different than anything he's felt before. He didn't know if he liked the feeling or not.

"Well, Shion, I guess we just have to wait and see what happens now. Where's Nezumi going to take this? Try to act normal, ok?" Anne had a plan reeling inside her mind. She's never heard a time when Nezumi acted like this and she'd known about the boy since he first came to the school. He was a big talk then. He still is, but now it's different. She wanted to see what Nezumi's next move would be. Maybe, she felt a little jealous, someone could say. She feels like a bitch, feeling like this. But she was jealous of the attention each one was receiving. She kept it hidden, though, for Shion's sake.

Shion nodded to the agreement and stayed quiet the rest of the visit. He had to think. He had too much to think about. Maybe, if he checks his… oh darn. Shion realized he probably left his Frankenstein book in the library… with Nezumi. He shouldn't be afraid to get it but he was. He didn't know where this would lead. Was Nezumi just playing with Shion? He didn't know and that was the problem. He did know he had to go get that book. But would something come out of it?

* * *

**Got this chapter done early, phew! Personally I like where my characterization is going. I have a plan. Told you I promised fluff, you're welcome. I like this chapter way better than the last but do you do to? Please review, favorite, and follow if you want me to keep writing! I'd really feel appreciated too. Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	4. No Take Backs

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**NezumixShion**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**No Take Backs  
**

_**"Love does not care to define and is never in a hurry to do so."**_

_** - Charles du Bos**_

"Hey! Nezumi! Wait up!" A boy the size of a college football player barreled through the hallway towards Nezumi. Nezumi was standing in the hallway listening to the conversations around him. Although he loved to talk it was interesting to just sit back and listen. Each person had a different voice, a different pitch, a different tone. If you listened hard enough you could pick out a single voice in a crowd. Their conversations could be frivolous about a boy who doesn't like them or ruining a pair of shoes. But just was easily, the conversations could grow dark. A brother who had died, parents who divorced, or a friend who had committed suicide. Nezumi learned to do this. As a foster child he never had a voice. All he learned was to listen and to keep quiet. If he didn't keep quiet, well, it was back on the streets for him. Some would say it was just a habit of his. He knew many voices and they were all embedded in his mind.

Nezumi looked over towards the voice and saw Mitty bounding towards him. Nezumi instantly rolled his eyes. Mitty had been annoying him lately. Somehow, even though they weren't that close, Mitty seemed to know him better than anyone else. He knew something was on Nezumi's mind. What he didn't know was that the problem came in the form of a boy named Shion. And Nezumi wasn't planning on him finding out anytime soon. Not until he could figure out what to do about the situation.

"Yeah, man, what's up?" Nezumi answered. Not that he really cared what Mitty had to say. Since that day with Shion a week ago he really didn't give a fuck about anything.

"Yo, you going to the party tonight at-"At that moment Mitty was interrupted by a girl's voice.

"At my hotel." The voice finished for Mitty. Nezumi was dreading to turn around and see the operator of the voice. He knew that voice, hated that voice.

"Don't you mean your _parents_ hotel?" Nezumi inquired. He turned around and faced the person who had walked up behind him. He instantly regretted it.

"Hey, Inukasha" Mitty commented, enticed. Nezumi hated the name, hated the voice, and hated the person who held both. To the right and left of her stood some beach binbo's that looked more like Chihuahua's than like human beings. Especially, how they followed her around like they were on a leash. How the person seemed to get on his nerves? Inukasha was her name, a classic 5-star bitch in Nezumi's eyes. Some would call her part of the "clique" or some shit.

The girls hated and envied her. The boys wanted to get into her pants. Either way both genders knew, no matter what, to not piss her off. She was at the top of the pyramid around here and she held that place with power. Her parents owned dozens of hotels across the world. They were probably one of the most influential families on this hellhole of a school. If something didn't go the way their 'little, perfect daughter' liked it they would just call up the school board. Nezumi didn't really care about her stance in the social pyramid; he just knew she was an infuriating person.

They fought constantly. Nezumi first met her on his third week of school as a first year. She had come up to him and told him how she's had her eye on him for a while now. Nezumi was instantly disgusted and knew the question she was getting at. When she finally asked him to go out with her he had turned her down, hard. She didn't take it too lightly, growing aggressive. Since that moment, they had constantly bickered and ignored each other. Nezumi's comments against her usually went through her but every now and then an insulting remark of his would hit her square in the face, and that's when he took the most enjoyment. He really didn't want to see her right now, wasn't in the mood.

"Nezumi, don't come." Inukasha regarded the boy as a flea more than a rejection.

"I wasn't planning on going anyways. Especially now you're going. Are you really willing to go and ruin the whole party for everyone?" Nezumi sniped. He didn't want her to think she has him cornered in this conversation.

"The only one to ruin a party right now is you and your attitude. What is up with you lately, anyways?" So even she has noticed the change in Nezumi's attitude. He didn't like everyone asking about him. Sure, he agrees, he's changed. He always has something on his mind now and it shows. If only he could figure out what do about Shion.

"It's not your problem." Nezumi snapped towards Inukasha.

"Oh, snippy today, are we? Mitty, I have to talk to you about party arrangements. Follow." Inukasha started to walk away and Mitty followed her giving Nezumi a quick nod as a goodbye. That boy always followed her around. Nezumi knew it was because Mitty's ultimate goal is to get into her pants. Nezumi has heard her mention she has better standards, however. Nezumi stayed behind as they stalked off, the Chihuahua's following close behind.

That's what a lot of people called the blonde girls that always stood around Inukasha. Inukasha's dark brown hair reflected off their platinum hair. They seemed to be trying to be more Inukasha than Inukasha herself. They tanned their skin, trying to make their skin as dark as Inukasha's too. However, no matter how much they tanned their skin the color couldn't compare to the original Inukasha's light mocha skin. It made her stand out compared to them and she took pride in it. She wore more sensible clothes than the others too. Many of the Chihuahua's clothing looked more like pillowcases. Just short dresses and low cut tops. The drool coming from half the guys at this school is idiotic. Personally, Nezumi didn't find them delectable. Anyone dressing as such is obviously trying too hard for attention. Attention-seekers, Nezumi hated attention-seekers. He mostly tried to ignore the group. They were mostly drama ridden, unwanted, childish drama.

Nezumi knew the bell for his next class would ring soon, but he didn't feel like going to class today. Maybe, he'll spend the hour up on the roof. Nezumi was sick of going to class. He knew most of the answers, aced his tests, and did all his work (for the most part). He'd have better achievements out in the real world. He didn't have long until he could finally leave this blasted school and live on his own. He had a dream of living in New York, and becoming the best in Broadway. But like all things, it was a dream. It was a sliver of hope of something that will never happen. Nezumi was an orphan, an unwanted being, unknown to the world. The world didn't want someone with his deceit and impurity. The world wanted perfect children with a lot of money. It was something he could never be. He could reach toward it but it wouldn't reach back.

He sighed, instantly conflicted. He hated thinking about his future because he didn't know where it would go. He only imagines himself trying to survive day to day on the streets, unwanted. Nezumi started towards the roof of the school, to skip class, when he heard something that peaked at his attention.

"Shion, just go! Ask for it! Stick it to the man!" The voice was instantly recognized by Nezumi. It was that girl, er, oh, Ann. The red-head with a big mouth, and she was talking to Shion. Nezumi heard the voice from behind him. She probably meant to whisper but her words came out clear enough for several people to hear. Nezumi let out a soft chuckle. He already knew what this was about.

For the past week, since that time he had kissed Shion, Shion has been trying to get his book back. He had accidently left Frankenstein with Nezumi and being the kind person he was Nezumi has held onto the book for him. For the past 6 days, Shion has been coming up to Nezumi, trying to get his book back. But Shion would simply not look Nezumi in the face and would lower his eyes. He was so shy that Nezumi actually found it cute. The boy was obviously embarrassed but Nezumi paid no mind. He has told the Shion several times that if he wanted the book back he had to come to Nezumi's room and get it himself since Nezumi doesn't keep it on him. Every single time Shion has refused and would ask Nezumi to bring it next time. Of course, Nezumi would "forget" to bring it. Nezumi knew he was an asshole but the boy was just so interesting to watch. He heard a shuffle of feet from behind him.

"Er, Nezumi?" Nezumi turned around and faced Shion. Shion instantly looked down. Nezumi was starting to get a little sick of the same reaction.

"You know, you don't have to be so embarrassed." Nezumi stated. Shion looked like he wanted to disappear at this point.

"Then, I might as well tell everyone. HEY EV-"Nezumi was instantly cut off by a hand coming across his mouth and Shion's eyes had finally left the floor and was staring Nezumi in the face. Finally, Nezumi thought, he could see those bright red eyes for himself. They were incredible. The color could capture a person, entice them. Nezumi wondered if they were even natural.

"Ok! OK! I'm sorry!" Shion quickly apologized for his shyness. Nezumi let out another chuckle.

"Look! You're looking me in the face!" He pointed out to Shion. Shion seemed a little shocked at this which amused Nezumi. Shion stayed facing Nezumi, however, and it seemed like he didn't care much for staring down anymore.

"I was wondering if you finally have my book." Shion asked the same question everyday and everyday Nezumi would follow with the same answer.

"Nope, sorry, I forgot in my room. If you want it back, come and get it." But this time Nezumi didn't get the usual response of "Oh, okay, try to bring it tomorrow". Instead he was caught completely off guard.

"Fine, I can come tonight to get it. What room are you?" Nezumi was flabbergasted that the boy actually agreed. He never actually expected him too. He didn't exactly plan this far ahead. Would Shion actually be coming to his room?

"It's room 528. I'll be there all night." He responded. Shion nodded.

"See you then." And with that Shion walked away towards the awaiting Anne, a couple feet away. As the two walked away, Nezumi was left standing there. Shion never ceased to surprise Nezumi, but maybe, that's what he liked best about him. He was surprising and interesting and open-minded. Nezumi never expected to have such an interest in him, but here he is today with the thought of Shion running through his mind. There was something more important he had to think about. What would Nezumi do now that Shion was coming to his room? He didn't exactly trust himself. Why did he even invite the boy in the first place? He couldn't even think straight lately. All these new feelings were unknown to Nezumi; he didn't know how to deal with them. What to do with them or how to react to them. He just knew he had a lot to learn about this subject matter.

[]

Shion walked down the hallway of the boy's dormitory. He wasn't expecting to be down this hallway tonight. Shion lived on the first floor and Nezumi lived on the fifth floor. Because of this they didn't see each other often. Shion was kind of glad of that. He had felt embarrassed since that time in the library. Shion really didn't understand what it had meant in the long run, however. What was the kiss? Honestly, Shion didn't know. It was a whole different experience for him. He wasn't even sure how a kiss worked in the first place. It had actually felt alright, he'll admit. The warmth of Nezumi's lips against his own was like light warmth spreading across his body. It was something he had never felt before that moment. But then Nezumi, Nezumi's tongue, had started to poke wet and hot against Shion's lips. That's when Shion freaked out. What was a tongue doing? He had asked Anne later, embarrassed. Anne laughed at him and said something about virgins. Anne then went on to explain that when people kiss, it's expected to use your tongue. Shion didn't know that.

He knew he was inexperienced, unknown to the world. He wasn't a shielded child but, he never had anyone to discuss this with. He had his mother, but he never asked her. He didn't have any friends to talk to. He knew the mechanics to sex, learned it in school. He didn't know much of anything else, however. Shion finally made it to room 528 and stopped. He wanted to knock but he was regretting his decision to come here tonight. What if this just complicated things? What if Shion couldn't compose himself again? Nezumi yelling in the hallway knocked a little conscious into Shion's mind. He realized he can't be embarrassed in front of Nezumi because Nezumi would take advantage of it. He lifted his hand up and knocked. He knocked a couple times when a voice sounded from inside the room.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Just come in." Nezumi's voice was muffled but Shion got the message loud and clear. He felt a little uncomfortable walking into a room without anyone opening the door for him. He did as was told and walked in. The room, itself, was filthy. Clothes scattered the ground and a heavy linger of sweat filled the air. The room was completely different than the other rooms in the dormitory. It looked like the room was rearranged in some sort of fashion.

It was when Shion walked into the middle of the room did he notice Nezumi. Nezumi was lying on a bed, reading a book. His eyes skimmed the pages. Nezumi's eyes usually looked uncaring, dark. They were grey, stormy eyes that were unmoving. But as Shion watched Nezumi read he noticed the tint of light in those stormy eyes. Nezumi took in each word with willingness. Shion found this sight of Nezumi, actually, kind of breathtaking. Even in the dirty room he looked somewhat poetic. Shion had never seen him look like this. He wanted to reach out and touch Nezumi in that moment, to capture the essence of this feeling. Nezumi coughed, pulling Shion out of his thoughts.

"You just gonna stand there and stare, or are you going to say something?" Nezumi yawned, clearly bored.

"Oh, sorry, it's just you look really natural reading. What are you reading?" With those words Nezumi's eyebrows rose, clearly perplexed. He'd been called natural before but that was on a stage in front of professional talent agents. Shion wasn't experienced enough to know the look of natural. What had Shion meant by those words? What exactly was 'natural' to him?

"_The Stranger_ by Albert Camus." Nezumi answered. They way Shion's eyebrows frivoled proved he's never heard of it.

"_Since we're all going to die, it's obvious that when and how don't matter. _Ever hear of that line?_"_ Shion shook his head and Nezumi sighed. The boy was obviously clueless about the classics. He had a lot to learn. Mr. Hester had his work cut out for him, and, well as Shion's tutor, so did Nezumi. He knew the boy was smart, though, he'd figure it out eventually. An uncomfortable silence followed the boy's conversation.

"Anyways, hold on, I have to find your book first." Nezumi mentioned, jumping off the bed. He started to look around the room.

"Hey, why is your room arranged differently than the other rooms?" Shion finally inferred. Compared to his own room, Nezumi's room had the beds on opposite walls with the computer desks between them. Shion has to say that there was more walking room and easier accessibility in the room compared to his own. Nezumi stopped looking momentarily and thought for a second.

"Well, I didn't like how the room looked before. It looked like all the other rooms, there was no variety. So when I moved in here I switched the room around a bit. Plus Mitty likes change." Shion nodded along with his answer until he heard the name Mitty. The name wasn't familiar to Shion.

"Mitty?"

"Yeah, my roommate." Oh, a roommate, duh. Shion had a roommate himself. The boy was named Phinny. He was a quiet boy who Shion only saw around his room every 3 days or so. Shion really didn't know where Phinny went half the time, he just never saw him.

"You have to keep quiet though, keep a secret. I could get in trouble, ok." Nezumi said, with a hint of a smile. Shion nodded, promising to keep the secret. Nezumi finally grunted and pulled the book from underneath a desk. Shion noticed that he looked under both beds but skipped looking under the desk. It's as if he was holding off finding the book. Shion was probably wrong, just some imagination. Nezumi gave Shion back his book and Shion thanked him. As Shion turned around to walk away Nezumi's hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled Shion into him. Shion's body went rigid.

"Were you worried I'd do something like this the whole time?" Nezumi whispered, getting closer to Shion's ear. Shion could feel a trickle of shivers roll down his spine as Nezumi's breath hit his ear.

"Yes." Shion whispered back, confirming Nezumi's suspicions. Nezumi chuckled under his breath, softly. He turned Shion around to face him and stared at his face. Shion suddenly felt very self-conscious and started to look down when Nezumi's hand grabbed his chin. Shion's face was squished as Nezumi moved Shion's head side-to-side.

"What is so different about you?" Nezumi mumbled under his breath. Shion didn't know what he meant. He just knew he wasn't in a comfortable situation. Finally, Nezumi bent down so his height matched Shion's.

"I'm going to kiss you." Nezumi muttered with a soft voice. And before Shion could reject him or move away his mouth was blocked. Shion's eyes went wide as this kiss was rougher than the first. He didn't know how to react to him. The tongue slip came faster than last time and Nezumi's tongue was already trying to push itself into Shion's mouth. Shion knew he should move away, do something.

He opened his mouth slightly, to grab a breath, but it gave Nezumi a chance to sneak his tongue into Shion's mouth. Shion tried to back away but Nezumi's hand was on the back of his head, and stayed firmly there. Nezumi's tongue clashed with Shion's own tongue and started to push against it, awaiting a response. Shion felt something in his lower abdomen he hasn't felt before. The more Nezumi attacked his tongue, the hotter that region felt.

Shion, slowly, responded, just pushing against Nezumi's tongue, wanting to feel that heat even more. Nezumi's breath hitched and started rubbing Shion's back in circles. The smell of Shion's hair was intoxicating to Nezumi, making him want to get closer to Shion. He started to push his body closer to Shion's body and Shion's body instantly responded by pushing back. Shion's hands started to wrap around Nezumi, feeling awkward at their original position at his sides.

One of Nezumi's hands slipped from Shion's back to his chest and started to touch up Shion's stomach and chest through his shirt. It was when Nezumi's hand stopped and began to touch Shion's nipples through his shirt that Shion started to fully process what was going on. He jumped back with a speed he didn't have before, kicking Nezumi in the knee, breaking them apart. Shion slipped and fell to the ground.

"Why is it every time I kiss you I get hurt!?" Nezumi half-yelled, clearly in pain. Shion picked himself up, flustered and breathing heavily. He didn't even want to apologize to Nezumi this time. He just shook his head, trying to process what had just happened.

"We-we can't do that again!" Shion finally blurted out. Nezumi looked up, anger flashing in his eyes at the boy's reaction.

"Why? You responded!" Nezumi didn't like all the blame put on him. He means its Shion's fault he's like this in the first place. If the boy wasn't so damn appealing to him he wouldn't have this problem.

"I know." Shion whispered, distraught with how he reacted. He'd never done anything like that before. Nezumi was just trying to mess with him in the first place. Shion wanted this to stop, before Shion started to misunderstand what was happening.

"Stop! Why are you trying to mess with my head?" Shion finally broke, yelling the last part. He didn't want to be messed around with. He wasn't a toy that could just be thrown away. Nezumi probably just wanted to watch his reactions and embarrassment. He wanted to make fun of Shion. Like everyone else did. They made fun of his scar, a curse brought upon his face. They laughed at the fact he had no friends. They taunted him when he cried. They showed off their father's because they knew Shion didn't have one. Everyone would just mess with him and he just wanted to be left alone. He didn't want this.

"Why does everyone make fun of me?" Shion yelled again, trying to keep his voice from quivering. He didn't want to start crying. Nezumi's eyes went wide. He instantly grabbed Shion's wrist and pulled Shion's face to his own, as to stare straight through Shion.

"I'm not messing around." Shion's voice caught in his throat as he took notice to what Nezumi had meant with that one, simple line. He wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe that someone would like him enough to kiss him. That someone would like him enough to want to see him.

"Shion, I think I'm interested in you." Nezumi's voice was low and Shion fully realized what Nezumi was trying to say. Shion looked into Nezumi's eyes and was speechless. How was he supposed to react to something like that?  
"Why?" It was the only thing that Shion could get out of his mouth. The question took Nezumi off guard. Hell, if he should know. That's what he's been trying to figure out all along now. He didn't even know himself. He just knew Shion was interesting and intriguing. Something about Shion drew Nezumi towards him. Nezumi felt himself want to get closer, to know him better. Just hearing Shion's voice made Nezumi turn around and want him.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Nezumi answered honestly. He wasn't going to make up some shit. He just couldn't figure out Shion. That outburst took Nezumi by surprise once again and he knew he couldn't let him leave. Shion seemed to think he was just messing with him. Nezumi wish he was but he knew wasn't. They were standing alone, Nezumi clasping his arm, in the middle of room.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way." Shion finally said. He didn't know if he said that right. He's never been confessed to so he didn't know how to react. He hopes he wasn't too harsh. Nezumi wasn't surprised by that answer. Nezumi was the only one interested at the moment, he fully acknowledged that.

"I know you're not interested in me but I'll take it against myself to make you have feelings for me too. It doesn't have to be tomorrow, next week, or next month. I will make you love me." Nezumi responded. His words were tumbling out of his mouth at this point. No matter, the words were true. Nezumi wouldn't back down from a challenge, especially one that involves Shion. Shion, pure, innocent Shion will develop feelings for him too.

Shion thought for a second, weighing his options. Could he really develop feelings for someone as sarcastic and rude as Nezumi? But Shion saw something under Nezumi's hard exterior. He knew something else was there other than a cold personality. Honestly, Shion was a little worried to leave Nezumi alone, rejected.

"Do whatever. But for now we stay friends." Shion commented. Nezumi was intrigued by this notion. He couldn't believe the boy still wanted to be friends after everything that had happened. He knew most people wouldn't even get close to Nezumi. They would be too worried about themselves or how Nezumi could attack them next time. Nezumi wanted to object to the "friends" part but held himself back as best as he could. This was better than he had thought he would get. A part of him was hoping Shion would full-out reject him. Maybe it would end his frivolous feelings for the boy.

But he just found himself wanting to know the boy even more. He bit his lip, and nodded along to Shion's demands. He was confident in himself. He had a say in the outcome and he was sure it would come out to his favor. Shion, happy with the response, knew it was time to go. Too much had happened for him to stay here.

"I have to go now; I have a lot of homework. Thank you for the book!" Shion sounded cheerful and forgetful. Nezumi smiled in spite of himself. The boy knew how to turn an awkward situation into good outcome. As Shion walked away Nezumi called to him.

"Don't forget our tutoring at 7!" Shion put his hand on the doorknob and turned around to face Nezumi.

"Of course not!" He responded with a huge grin on his face and with that he left Nezumi in the room alone. Nezumi stood there thinking, waiting. How that simple grin turned Nezumi's head 360 degrees. Nezumi was smiling like an idiot. He was alone so it didn't matter. He felt lighter, he actually felt somewhat happier. Kind of like something had finally gone right in his life.

* * *

**I'm so glad I got this out when I planned to. I was a bit busy this week so I got worried, but it all worked out. THANK YOU all that have reviewed, followed, and favorited! It makes me really happy to see you guys enjoying this! It also gives me the motivation to keep going. I'm going to ask if some of you could possible review or even shoot me a pm and tell me how my smut was? Anything helpful would be truly appreciated. Please review, follow, and favorite and I'll be sure to get the next chapter out sometime next week!**


	5. Strong Words

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**NezumixShion**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Strong Words  
**

**_"We must not say every mistake is a foolish one."_ **

** - Cicero**

"No, Shion, do it again." The teacher sighed, growing impatient. The boy has repeated his poem over and over again with no change. The students in the room groaned once again. This would be the fourth time. All he had to do was recite a poem he had chosen. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong. Shion was growing more uncomfortable by the moment. He'd never had this much trouble during class. His hand was shaking as he tried to remember the words he was to repeat. Mr. Hester waited, growing impatient.

"Oh, come on. Obviously the boy can't even repeat a simple poem. What a waste of time." Nezumi's voice peaked from the back of the room. Shion's cheeks were growing even redder than before. His body felt hot and he wanted to sit down. He even felt betrayed by Nezumi's behavior. His hands were sweating, profusely.

"Fair river… in the, I mean, thy, bright, clear flow…" Shion began again, stumbling over his words. Mr. Hester rolled his eyes but allowed the boy to keep going.

"Of c-crystal, wand-"Shion was interrupted by Nezumi's voice from the back.

"He is butchering the poem, ruining the author. I'm taking over; he can repeat it after me." Nezumi looked at Mr. Hester for permission. The teacher nodded his head, allowing Nezumi to move on. By this time, Mr. Hester was desperate to get this poem over with. He still had another 10 class poems to listen to and he was growing bored. Shion turned around to face Nezumi. He was hurt that Nezumi would have so much doubt in him. The whole class turned with Shion, towards Nezumi. Nezumi smirked, content with the attention. He began.

"Fair river! In thy bright, clear flow

Of crystal, wandering water,

Thou art an emblem of the glow

Of beauty – the unhidden heart- -

The playful maziness of art

In old Alberto's daughter;

But when within thy wave she looks -

Which glistens then, and tembles –

Why, then, the prettiest of brooks

Her worshipper resembles;

For in my heat, as in thy stream,

Her image deeply lies –

The heart which trembles at the beam

Of her soul-searching eyes.

The whole class was enchanted by his words. He said each word clear and with precision like he has repeated the poem a hundred times before. The poem came out like a song, soft and melodic. Shion was shocked, momentarily forgetting his embarrassment and anger. Nezumi yawned and sat back down. He wasn't impressed with his performance. He just knew he had to perform it, for Shion's sake. Mr. Hester started clapping and the whole class joined in.

"Excellent, Nezumi. Very good, Shion. Ok, Mary, your poem, but good luck going after that." Mr. Hester said, waving the class to sit down. Everyone sat down and listened to the next girl say her poem. Shion sat there, his anger returning to him. He was mostly embarrassed at himself for his failure. He was about to lay his head down when a single thought came to his mind. Mr. Hester didn't ask him to repeat the poem. In fact, he was so enticed with Nezumi's poem he even complimented Shion.

Shion turned around, realizing what Nezumi had done for him. He looked at Nezumi who already had his eyes on Shion. Nezumi smirked and winked, knowing this plan along. Shion's mouth slowly turned into a grin for thanks. Shion felt warmth envelop his body, but it felt different than the warmth of embarrassment. It gave him a feel of protection instead. Shion went back to listening to the poems and taking notes.

Nezumi was satisfied. He isn't easily satisfied; ask any of his old play things. Various times even a blowjob has done nothing for him. But watching Shion turn around and smile at him gave him a satisfaction he hadn't felt before. He was glad his plan had worked. Shion was struggling, that's an understatement, and Nezumi knew he had to do something, at least create a distraction of some sort. The poor boy needed it. He was glad it had work.

Nezumi and Shion have had 2 tutoring sessions since that time in Nezumi's room when he had confessed. Shion had acted normal, as if nothing had happened. Nezumi kind of feels like Shion probably even forgot about it.

They haven't grown closer but they haven't grown father apart. They had longer conversations about things other than school. Shion's mother is a baker, Nezumi had learned. According to Shion she was kind and caring. He talked highly of her.

Nezumi didn't share much of his past and he was happy with that. He wasn't interested in Shion learning too much about him. Some would think because Nezumi was a private person but the truth was that he was scared for Shion to find out about his past.

Nezumi, a fearless boy, was scared. It sickened him, angered him that he'd feel this way. He wanted to turn a blind eye towards the idea and tried to use ignorance towards it. He pushed these thoughts out of his head for now.

He needed to concentrate on the future instead. Nezumi yawned, listening to the others speak their poems. Boring, boring, boring, boring, was that even a poem? His classmates' poems were all uncreative and unimaginative. He couldn't possibly understand the amount of talent they **didn't **have. Some would think they were reading an essay out loud instead of a work of art.

It was disgusting to him. What kind of childhood did they hold where they didn't learn basic passion? Nezumi's attention was instantly taken by the sound of the bell to the next class. Finally, his ears could get a damn rest. Jumping out of his chair, he gathered his books and started to walk to next period. A tap on his shoulder forced him to turn around. He faced Shion who had grabbed his attention.

"Nezumi! Thanks for saving me!" Shion said, enthusiastically. Nezumi's actions made him really excited. Nezumi felt a sense of satisfaction from this fact.

"Please. I was saving the poem some justice." Nezumi rolled his eyes. It was half true. He really was butchering the poem. Edgar Allen Poe would have been appalled.

"Sure, sure, but I think I need to practice saying my poems." Shion's eyes averted Nezumi's own. He was clearly embarrassed of his failure.

"My room, 6." Nezumi told the boy. Shion was a little nervous of the idea of going to Nezumi's room once again. The last time, well, the last time they kissed was there. Not to mention Shion was confessed to. He'd never thought that would happen, but here he is. Nezumi's confession cleared a lot of things in Shion's mind. Some of his doubts were put to rest. However, new ones have risen and were intensifying.

Shion was confused by Nezumi's feelings. Shion knew he was nothing special and Nezumi even admitted he didn't know why he liked Shion. Alas, Nezumi still feels the same way. Shion notices the various times Nezumi's eyes have landed on him. He counted once, using the mirror at the side of the room to watch. It made Shion laugh that Nezumi hadn't noticed yet.

Whatever, the confession, Shion acted the same towards he did anyone. He wasn't going to deny he didn't like the kiss. Shion was a direct person. He wouldn't deny something that he admits, he liked. The kiss tasted sweet to Shion, like eating your favorite candy. He didn't mind it at all.

He didn't know what to think of when he thought of Nezumi. Nezumi was nice. He was kind even if many didn't notice it. He had to admit, Nezumi was a sarcastic jerk too. Various times, even during confessing, Nezumi had used words to degrade Shion. At first they would sting but then Shion would notice a deeper meaning behind each insult. Kind of like Nezumi didn't mean it. More, it was his way of communicating with others. Maybe, the only way he had learned too.

Shion knew he was a foster kid but that was all he really knew. He didn't ask, either, he didn't want to pry. Shion didn't understand how Nezumi felt and probably never would. He would never be able to really console him. He liked being friends with him anyways, no matter the issues.

Although selfish, many times Nezumi would do something for someone else. Shion seemed the only one to notice these times. When he was walking down the hallway and a girl had just broken up with her boyfriend. She had ran and left her wallet behind and her boyfriend had picked it up and started waving it around about how much money he was going to take from it. Nezumi grabbed the wallet and sneaked away. The wallet ended up in the girl's locker the next day.

No one knew what he had done except Shion. Shion kept this moment close to him, as remembrance for when Nezumi was mean to him. It was a reminder that Nezumi couldn't help it.

All this Shion had observed in 2 short weeks. He wanted to learn even more about him. His curiosity was peaking and he was digging himself deeper and deeper. Shion left the English room at high speed. He didn't want Mr. Hester to take back his earlier words. He stepped into the hallway and started walking to his next hour, AP Physics, an easy class for Shion. He was passing with a high A and planned to keep it that way. Most of his grades were a high, English Literature was another story.

His grade was slowly increasing from it's before C. His G.P.A had gone down by a good percentage because of that grade. He needed to pass this class but it seemed hard for him. Mr. Hester had told him various times he sounded like a robot. Nezumi had told him he sounds like a coma patient that had just woken up. Either one wasn't a compliment to his skills.

The class was all about getting deeper, engrossed into the writings. Analyzing epic tales, knowing authors, memorizing poems was a big part of it, something Shion didn't excel in. He didn't lose his hopes however and asked Mr. Hester for extra help. At the time he didn't realize that would lead to a confession and a new friendship.

No matter, his grade was increasing and he was slowly getting accustomed to the class. Suddenly, an arm stretched across Shion's shoulders and knocked him forward.

"Shion!" Anne's voice rang down the hallway. Several heads turned toward the loud girl. Shion tried not to roll his eyes at her outburst. Many people were used to Anne's loud demeanor. She's been yelled at various times to keep her voice down from teachers and librarians alike, but her whispers would only last a minute. A quiet moment was unknown to her. She often screamed his name down the hallway, a good warning. Shion enjoyed her company, nether the less.

They were both alone, so they found company in one another. At first glance, Anne looked like the kind of girl who would be surrounded by friends. She needed loud friends that would understand Anne better than Shion. Why was Anne alone, though? Shion didn't know. She didn't talk about her "old" friends. Shion knew something had happened, something that had scarred her. He felt bad, unable to help her. He needed to learn the whole story first, but he'd give her time.

"Hi, Anne." Shion replied. Her arm kept its place on his shoulder as they walked on.

"So, Shion, I was thinking you should come to my place tonight and hang." Anne always asked him to hangout. She didn't have anyone else to ask so Shion understood. They usually talked about the day and a lot of times Shion would help Anne with her homework.

"Er, I can't." Shion answered, reluctantly.

"Why not?" She stretched out the end of 'why' in an immature and childish way. Shion was worried to answer. If she knew he was going to Nezumi's, well, it would cause problems. And Shion hated causing problems.

"I have somewhere to be tonight." Shion decided to simply say. Anne let out a short laugh.

"Shion, please, I know you're as friendless as me." Anne's face was bright despite her words. Shion knew it was true but hated to admit it. He liked to think he had friends. One's that cared about him, what he did, and wanted him. He was lost to those feelings.

"I'm going to Nezumi's." Shion didn't want to lie to the only person he had right now. Anne's arm instantly stuck to her side. Her lips pursed and her forehead crinkled.

"You're going to his room, I'm guessing? What a mistake. Especially after he, like, tried to rape you." Anne's words were engrossed in hatred and sounded like poison off her tongue. Shion whipped around to face her.

"He did NOT." His voice grew louder. He knew he should calm down but something inside him told him to yell, to get angry. Anne's face was pure shock at Shion's sudden outburst. Shion saw the looks from the people along the wall and calmed himself once again. He found himself on the defense whenever Anne would comment about Nezumi.

He almost regretted ever telling her anything, almost. He didn't because the truth of the matter was that she had helped him out, as much as he doesn't want to admit it. He had a lot of questions about sex. Although, he was uncomfortable with the topic, it felt easier to talk to Anne. Most of his questions had to do with what had happened between himself and Nezumi.

For the past week, since he had told Anne the events that had conspired, Anne has insisted that Nezumi tried to force himself upon Shion. Shion completely disagrees with this statement. But her thoughts may of have been led to that conclusion because Shion had withheld information from her. Although he told her that Nezumi had kissed him, he didn't tell her about Nezumi's confession. He believes that was too private for her ears. Either way, she shouldn't go around saying Nezumi tried to rape him because it was obviously not true. He would deny it every time.

"I'm sorry, but that's not what happened. I'm only going to his room so he can tutor me." Shion tried to make her understand, calmly. Anne gave Shion a side glance, already not liking where this was going. However, she knew she had no say in the matter.

Although Shion was a controlled, sheltered boy he knew what he wanted. If she continued to disagree with him, he could leave her in the dust too. So, she left it alone. She would pick up the pieces of his mind later, when Nezumi was done playing with him. She means Shion was only a toy to him. Like every other girl and guy he's slept with. He's hurtful. No point in getting close to him.

Anne nodded, trying to push her negative thoughts from her mind.  
"I should get to 6th hour." She waved and sped past Shion, towards her next class. Shion knew it took a lot from her to walk away. She wasn't the person to do that easily. He appreciated it too, a lot. He just had to prove to her Nezumi isn't what she thinks he is.

She thinks he's a monster. Shion thinks he's just a human being. He's so normal, average, but people took him as something different. Why was Shion the only one to see him for what he really was? Why were everyone's thoughts toward Nezumi negative? There was no reason. People saw the mask that was shown to them. Naturally, they don't look past it. But Shion saw past it, through it. Nezumi tried his best to hide his vulnerable side, his scariest side. A sheet of wall, thinner than a string of yarn, hid it behind his usual demeanor. Shion wanted to look past the wall, to the real Nezumi.

He promised himself he would get there someday. He promised himself he would know that part of Nezumi. He promised himself he'd get even closer with him.

[]

"Oh my god, go again." By this point Nezumi was how he says it, exhausted. Exhausted from running? Exhausted by not enough sleep? Oh hell no, exhausted from trying to teach this incompetent boy how read a freaking poem. It was a damn poem, a story, a wave, and all Shion could make out of it was like he was reading a transcript for college or something. His voice didn't sound smooth. It was rocky. His demeanor wasn't soft. It was stiff. Nezumi couldn't believe this. They've gone over the poem at least 30 times; Nezumi has repeated it at least half of those times. At this point a milestone would be getting Shion to say the whole poem without forgetting a word.

Nezumi needed a drink. He grabbed his phone and texted Mitty to bring him back whatever they were serving at that party he was at. Nezumi had made sure Mitty wouldn't be back till late. He didn't feel comfortable with Mitty and Shion in the same room. Shion stood in the middle of the room, getting frustrated with himself. Nezumi felt the tension radiating off his body. This boy isn't going to last much longer. Shion started again when Nezumi interrupted him again.

"You know what? Just stop. We're taking a break." Shion let out a breath that he'd been holding the whole tutoring lesson, happy to step away from poems for now. Shion started to rummage through the mess of his room, seeming to look for something. This would be the second time he's back in Nezumi's room and it was different again. The room was rearranged to a different manner this time. The beds were closer and the T.V. faced one of the beds more directly. The desks were at the end of the beds unlike before. The room was just as messy, however. Clothes scattered the floor and pizza boxes were hidden under the bed. Shion wondered how they got away from surprise room checks.

"Aha!" Nezumi exclaimed, pulling something from inside one of the desks. Shion noticed it was movie.

"A classic movie, Night of the Walking Dead. You're not scared of horror movies are you?" Nezumi was trying to get a reaction from Shion. He was a lover of horror movies. He had possibly the best collection of horror movies from ranging from 1948-1994. The classics were the best. Anything he could find about horror, Nezumi would watch it. It gave him a trill.

In fostor care, there weren't many movies. So these movies meant a lot to Nezumi. Shion shook his head. Shion actually didn't know if horror movies scared him. He never really watched them. He didn't have time to watch T.V. at home so there was really no point to watch anything horror. Shion was willing to try it. Nezumi smirked, thinking Shion was trying to be strong when really he just didn't know.

Nezumi slipped the movie into the player and turned it on. The introduction started and the boys watched, one sitting on a bed and the other sitting on a bean bag in the middle of the floor. Both were quiet through the first half of the movie with side comments here and there. Nezumi watched Shion from his place on the bed. Whenever something came out, such as a zombie, or whenever something scary happened, Shion would just sit there, watching. It was irritating Nezumi.

"Hey, hey, Shion, why aren't you scared?" Nezumi had to finally ask. He was getting irritated with Shion's nonchalant behavior towards the screen. Shion looked up at Nezumi, thinking.

"Honestly, I just keep thinking of the mechanics behind the movie's production. I really like it though." Nezumi about smacked his face against a wall. The boy would. Well, at least he was interested. The rest of the movie went by silently until the credits ran by.

The movie had done nothing to Shion and Nezumi was disappointed by the lack of reaction. Secretly, Nezumi was just glad Shion liked something he had liked. But he wouldn't admit something as frivolous at that.

"Why do you laugh whenever the people would die?" Shion finally asked, in the silent room. Nezumi didn't realize Shion noticed his little chuckles here and there. It was true, every death made a laugh come to his mouth.

"_Life does not cease to be funny when people die any more than it ceases to be serious when people laugh."_ Nezumi recited, perfectly.

"Wow, that's really deep." Shion commented.

"Idiot, it's a quote from _The Doctor's Dilemma_." Nezumi rolled his eyes, ignoring Shion's lack of knowledge. Shion got this kind of "oh" look on his face that made Nezumi chuckle. Sometimes Shion could do the smallest things that could put a smile on his face. At first, Nezumi had condemned Shion for being able to do this. It made him feel weak that that boy could change his demeanor so much but then he grew accustomed to how he felt around him. Maybe, he was even starting to enjoy the feeling.

Before he knew what he was doing he had grabbed Shion's arm and was looking at the surprised boy. He knew he should control himself around Shion and shouldn't do this to Shion. But something about Shion pushed him to the limits. They were close at this point, having Nezumi sitting on the ground beside Shion. Nezumi watched as Shion's face slowly got redder. Nezumi wanted to brush his hand across his blush and down his neck. He wanted to nibble at Shion's scar until the boy moaned. The thought of running his hand through his brown hair was enough to give Nezumi shivers. His want was outweighing his common sense as he got closer to Shion.

"Does the thought of me kissing you right now bother you?" Nezumi asked, directly. He wasn't sure what he would do if Shion said no. Shion stopped breathing momentarily, and slowly opened his mouth.

"No." It was a simple word that meant so much more. It was a word that could be taken in different ways and Nezumi took it the only way he could. He leaned in, grabbed Shions forearm and drew him in close. Shion's eyes fluttered closed and Nezumi lips smashed against Shion's own. Immediately, Nezumi prodded at Shion's lips. Shion responded quicker this time, like he was expecting it.

Shion's mouth opened and Nezumi's tongue instantly started to explore Shion's mouth. Their tongue's found each other and they started to push at each other. Hands starting to move, Shion slowly circled an arm around Nezumi, feeling more comfortable with it there. The closeness of his body near Nezumi's made Shion want to get even closer. After the kiss between them began, Nezumi lost all sense of his before demeanor. Nezumi wanted more, needed more. His hands started to slip under Shion's shirt, and he felt the boy jerk away momentarily.

"It's ok, I promise." Nezumi whispered between their lips. Shion's body relaxed once again and their lips stayed connected. Nezumi traced his tongue across Shion's teeth and he heard Shion's breath hitch in excitement. Nezumi could guess as much the boy hasn't done much of this in his life. He was inexperienced and could tell through his kisses. However, that meant nothing to Nezumi. Every touch sent Nezumi wanting more.

Nezumi's experienced hands started to travel up Shion's stomach, tracing the faint outlines of his stomach. Nezumi started to push Shion backwards, so Shion's body leaned on the bed next to them as he sat. Nezumi's leg went in between Shion's legs as he found a better position to grope the boy. Nezumi's hands traced where the boy's nipples lay, Shion's shirt being pulled up along the way. His slender fingers began to tease Shion's nipples, pulling at them softly and rubbing them against his fingers. Shion made a small grunting noise through his lips and the sound was riveting to Nezumi. He wanted to hear more from Shion. He let go of Shion's lips and Shion, caught off guard, opened his glazed eyes. He had a questioning look on his face and Nezumi winked. He brought his mouth down the Shion's chest.

"Eh, wait, Ne-"Shion cut off his own words with a small moan when Nezumi's mouth wrapped around his nipple. Nezumi's tongue licked and he nipped at it, listening to Shion's reactions. Shion's body was hot and full lust. He had never felt like this before, wanting more. The sounds coming from his mouth, he had never heard them before. The sensations he had never felt before. Everything he hadn't known came to Shion as he lost himself to Nezumi's mouth.

But something inside Shion told him to stop this. Was he doing this for the lust or the love? Was he doing the right thing, giving Nezumi access to the body he wanted so badly? He ignored these thoughts as his body arched closer to Nezumi's touch. After a while he felt Nezumi's hand traveling down his stomach and to the hem of his pants. It was then when he realized what was happening. How he felt about this. How he wanted Nezumi at this moment, more than ever.

He felt his erection being stroked through his pants by Nezumi and Shion couldn't control his body anymore. He pushed against the hand, trying to draw pleasure from it. Nezumi smirked, happy with Shion's reactions. Shion covered his face with one of his hands, clearly embarrassed by his actions. Thinking it was enough time; Nezumi started to take his hand down the trim of Shion's jeans and started to fit fingers into the top inside of his underwear. Nezumi's hand slipped deeper down Shion's pants when Shion stopped his movements. His eyes widened. The thoughts and doubts clouding to the front of his mind as the touch got more intimate.

"Nezumi, stop." Shion said it calmly, despite his growing rapid breaths. Nezumi froze. How could Shion even asking him to fucking stop at a time like this? Nezumi's fingers wiggled and Shion's hand gripped Nezumi's arm.

"Please stop!" His voice was more urgent. Nezumi pulled away and got up from his spot on the ground. He looked down at the flustered, shocked Shion. For some reason Nezumi only felt one emotion. It was anger. Anger came to the surface of Nezumi's mind, clouding it. Shion gave him permission, right? He did. So why is he making him stop? Nezumi shouldn't be this angry but he was.

Nezumi knew why he was. He hated the thought but it was there. He knew Shion didn't actually like him. Why should that even concern him? He should just be happy with touching Shion like he was with everyone else. But it wasn't enough. Nezumi wanted Shion's mind, his tears, and his thoughts. He wanted Shion to think of him, instead of feeling him. That's why Nezumi couldn't stand the thought of Shion just wanting the lust. Even if that's all Nezumi wanted at one point it was different now.

Now Nezumi, the only time he had felt something for someone he cared about, wanted something. He wanted to be thought of as much as he thought of Shion. He knew he wasn't getting it though.

"Get out." Nezumi said as a whisper. Shion looked up, surprise pure on his face.

"W-what." It was the only words Shion could get out of his mouth.

"I said GET OUT." At this point Nezumi lost the little cool he had. He hated the thought of Shion right now. He just didn't want him here, in touching distance, in thinking distance. He needed him to leave in this moment before he threw something, or worse cursed out Shion. He didn't want to hurt Shion like that but soon it would slip past his mouth. Nezumi pointed toward the door and hung his head high. He wasn't going to back down from this position. Shion quickly regained his composure, grabbing his jacket and picked himself up from the ground.

"N-Nezumi, I'm really sor-"

"No." Shion's eyes clouded with a sense of sadness, regret, and guilt. He hated this feeling. He hated the look of Nezumi's face that he was desperately trying to hide. It was his fault. He did something he never should have done. He used someone. Who was he? Shion walked to the door and opened it, stepping into the hallway. He hung his head low and jumped as the door of the room slammed behind him. He put his hand on the wall, steadying himself as tears clouded his eyes. He made a mistake he couldn't take back. He hurt someone he never meant to hurt. So many guilty thoughts coursed through his brain as Shion leaned against the wall outside of Nezumi's room with regret.

Inside of Nezumi's room, Nezumi was pacing, trying to let out steam. He didn't understand the emotion that came over him, the instant point of anger. He wanted so much he wouldn't get from Shion. He hadn't meant to blow over like that. Shion, must have been feeling scared of him. He sat on one of the beds and put his head in his hands. What had he done? He blew up and lost his chance. Hell, why was he so confused all the time. Where was the Nezumi who didn't give a fuck? Well here he is, giving a fuck. Shion's face came to his mind and he felt his own guilt rack his body. He made a mistake.

" _A man should never be ashamed to own that he is wrong, which is but saying in other words that he is wiser today than he was yesterday_." Nezumi said out loud. He laughed softly to himself.

"Funny, you'd say that Alexander Pope because I don't feel any wiser." Nezumi spoke to no one. He was alone, again.

"Just stupid."

* * *

**I am seriously SO sorry this so late. I'm gonna be totally honest with the fact that I hardly had time to write this chapter. I'm running on 3 hrs of sleep and 3rd quarter ends this week and everyone's giving tests and essays and I'm really behind. I'm just glad I was able to get this chapter out now. **

**Next update will defiantly be out in a more timely fashion since I have spring break next week. At this point I just want Nezumi and Shion to fuck but I have to take my time, I know. So BAM tears and regret, great filler. So please review, favorite, and follow if you like this chapter! It would really motivate me to keep writing!**


	6. The Romantic and the Liberal

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**NezumixShion**

**Note: This chapter does talk of a rape incident. I don't want anyone to be triggered! So please be careful reading ahead!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**The Romantic and the Liberal**

"_**A friend is one who walks in when others walk out."**_

_** -Walter Winchill **_

You know that awkward moment when you see someone you really don't want to see? Well, Shion was having that moment. He was new to the moment. He was feeling awkward, just sitting there in World Literature, and knowing full well Nezumi was sitting just a few rows back.

He hadn't felt Nezumi's eyes on his back, once. He didn't see his face facing him in the mirror in the classroom. He admits he missed those grey eyes, even though it was his fault.

In fact, he missed Nezumi a lot, more than he ever expected. He hadn't heard an insult in days. He hasn't heard beautiful poetry coming out of his mouth in days. He hasn't held his gaze in days. It was painful, feeling this way.

Maybe, this is why Shion never had friends. If you lose your spark with each other it becomes painful. The feeling of knowing your minds are out of your reach of each other was a hit to the chest. Shion felt like he lost one of his oldest friends. Which is to say, he has.

Nezumi was one of his first friends in his lifetime. It had been about a week since the incident with Nezumi. He wasn't sure how he felt yet. Not enough time had passed. He was hurt, but he was sure he hurt Nezumi more. It hadn't left his mind, however. He did try to get his mind off of the incident.

On a normal basis, Shion would go visit Anne or go to her for advice. Only… he didn't want to admit she was right. He was embarrassed of being wrong. He was worried she'd only make fun of him. He hadn't talked to her since that last time in the hallway. She had tried to call him on his cell phone but Shion had ignored every call. He wasn't ready to talk to someone yet.

Instead, Shion visited the library all weekend, immersing himself in books. On Saturday, he spent 18 hours inside that library, reading poetry. Yes, Shion read poetry. He wasn't sure why, he just felt it was necessary. He was slowly starting to enjoy it. Poetry was truly amazing. It displayed one's feelings in such simple sentence structures. He was amazed at how changing one word could ruin the flow of the poem. It was a thing of being exact.

He had never realized it before meeting Nezumi. The words gave him warmth and comfort. He wanted to hear the words spoken out loud to him. However, Shion was pretty sure hearing the poems from someone else's mouth other than Nezumi's would not fulfill him.

By the time the bell rang Shion's mind was filled with poems instead of the class notes. Like he should be getting any more behind? Shion shook his head and started for the door when a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned his head with a smile on his face, thinking it was Nezumi. It wasn't.

"Oh, Mr. Hester." Shion said, his voice hitting an octave lower than it should have. To say he was disappointed would be an understatement. He means, sure he likes the guy; he really knew how to engage a class and he was a good teacher, but Shion wasn't in the mood to get scolded for his grades right now. He had other things to worry about at the moment.

"Can I speak with you?" The rest of the classroom was filing out. Shion watched Nezumi's back as he left the classroom without a glance at the boy. His face set in a thin line. Shion turned back towards Mr. Hester with a falter in his voice.

"Of course." Mr. Hester beckoned him over and they sat across from each other in some chairs, Mr. Hester holding some papers.

"Mr. Hester, what-"

"Please don't call me Mr. Hester. Just call me Yoming." Yoming interrupted with a smile. He hated his last name. He enjoyed his first name a lot more so why not be called that whenever he could? As a teacher here, he was required to have his students call him 'Mr. Hester' although he would much more prefer to be calling Yoming. So when he was alone with others, Yoming was the name he went by.

"But I couldn't!" Shion instantly rejected the idea of calling his teacher by his first name. His mother had always taught him how rude that was of a person. He was to call him with respect. Calling adults by their first name wasn't respectful. With Shion's reaction, Yoming chuckled.

"It's fine, really. There, try it out." Yoming pushed for Shion to say his first name, enjoying the younger boy's innocent actions. He looked so uncomfortable. He did feel bad but the boy had to learn to trust Yoming. If they weren't even on first name basis, how would he expect to be trusted? That's the main reason he used his first name. Trust starts with a good name.

"Uh, Yo-yoming." Shion felt uncomfortable with the name coming out of his mouth. He felt like he had defied some kind of natural order of things.

"Good! Ok, so I have to talk to you. It seems that Nezumi has requested you switch to a different tutor." The words were a shot to the chest for Shion. Nezumi, was the one to discontinue the tutoring? Shion didn't think he would have. He thought it would have been him. But it makes sense, Shion was too embarrassed to go the actual tutoring meetings and he was too shy to ask to end them. It did hurt him that Nezumi would go as far as canceling the lessons.

Was this really the end of their friendship? He hated the thought, the idea and a sliver of Shion's sanity urged him to tell Yoming he didn't want the tutoring lessons from Nezumi to end. But the words got stuck in his throat and he just nodded.

Yoming looked at Shion, curiously. He had noticed the two actually getting closer. They sometimes talked during class and he noticed Nezumi always looked a little brighter when Shion was in the room. Not to mention, the various times he saw Nezumi's eyes on Shion when they should have been on Yoming while he was teaching. He had yelled at Nezumi about it various times. Nezumi would just blow off any accusation of staring at Shion saying and he quotes 'So sorry, I just couldn't get over the fact how hard he's working and still failing. Quite pathetic, don't you think'? Shion would just laugh, saying it was Nezumi's way.

It was like they were a couple. Anyone would guess as much but as Yoming saw it, he was the only one who saw it that way. He wasn't going to be prejudice against them either, however, while others may be turning their head away from their behavior, ignoring it as anything more than a friendship, Yoming saw it differently.

"May I ask, why he suggested ending it?" He kept his eyes on Shion's reactions. He wanted to see what Shion wasn't telling him. Shion's mind was reeling, looking for some sort of an excuse. What would Nezumi say? Honestly, Shion wasn't sure what Nezumi would say in this type of situation. His moods varied too often to know what he was thinking.

Shion tapped his finger against the corner of his mouth as he did whenever he became nervous or agitated. Yoming's living was watching people react in certain situations. As an English Major and the play director he had to learn fast what a person's weak spot was. He instantly knew Shion was holding something back.

"I'm not sure?" Shion meant it as a statement, but it came out more as a question. Yoming lifted one of his eyebrows and put his heads in his lap.

"You know, Shion, I thought you and Nezumi were becoming friends." He chose his words carefully, hoping to understand the situation. Shion looked towards the ground.

"Kind've. I mean he was nice to tutor me." Shion responded. He felt uncomfortable talking about this with someone who probably wouldn't understand the situation. And there was no way he even could explain the situation.

_"The glory of friendship is not the outstretched hand, nor the kindly smile nor the joy of companionship; it is the spiritual inspiration that comes to one when he discovers that someone else believes in him and is willing to trust him." __Yoming commented. He liked using quotes whenever he could. They seemed somewhat out of a fantasy book. One's could hold deeper meanings in just simple sentences. They could make one think about the context of the quote or how it should be used in everyday life. Yoming, himself, easily learned new quotes. He knew, Nezumi, was one just like him. Both had a passion for beautiful words._

_ With Yoming's words, Shion looked up from his twitching fingers. Shion realized what the sentence meant to him. Yoming had, surprisingly, said something that fit the situation perfectly. Shion was shocked by the truth of them. He felt horrible. He has made mistakes before but now he was realizing the full extent of his past mistake this weekend. He had saddened Nezumi and ignored Anne. He had pretty much lost both of his only friends in about 2 days. _

_He had left a boy who had confessed his love for him and a girl who had lost everyone else. He didn't have a right to be insightful to their feelings. He decided, in that moment, he would patch things up. Yoming saw the shift in Shion's posture and in his demeanor. He knew he struck the right cord._

_"Yoming, may I talk to Nezumi, before anything is finalized?" Shion asked, with new found confidence._

_"Of course." Yoming said, with a twinkle in his eye. He beckoned for Shion to stand up and he watched as Shion stomped out of the room, an idea forming in his head. Once you got that boy going, he went. Yoming didn't have any doubt he would be hearing about canceling tutoring. _

_Let's face it; Nezumi was probably the only kid who could successfully teach Shion how to recite a poem. No offense to the boy, but he was horrible. Yoming wasn't surprised. Usually, when a kid with such high marks comes into his class they have a harder time. At that time in their life, they focus on getting all the right grades, losing all passion for the actual learning part. Most teachers don't care if their students lose insight of the long term goal. They just want the grades in. _

_As a Romantic, Yoming thought differently than these teachers, who were in fact, Liberals. Opposites were a good way to explain how the Liberals and the Romantics saw each other. They were very different indeed. _

_That's what truly perplexed Yoming when it came to Nezumi and Shion. Nezumi, a Romantic, got along with a Liberal, such as Shion. Hmm maybe opposites really do attract._

_"He's just like his mother." Yoming said to particularly no one. The air around him stiffened as he remembered his past love, one he hasn't forgotten easily._

_[]_

Shion found his first stop to be Anne's dorm room. He stopped outside the room, out of breath. He had pretty much run the whole way, thinking of endless conversation starters. Of course, by the time he got to her room he still hadn't thought of anything. He should probably think these things through. But at that moment, he knew he wouldn't think of anything. He just wanted to make up.

He knocked on her door, hoping she wouldn't ignore him like he had her. To his surprise, the door opened after just 3 knocks. Anne's face appeared surprised by his sudden appearance.

"I'm so-sorry!" Shion had blubbered out to the open air. Anne just shook her head and beckoned him in with a nod of her head. Shion walked into her room, which was spotless as always. It kind of amused him, the barrier between his two friends and it showed through their rooms. Nezumi's room was naturally messy and well, Anne's room was naturally clean. Either way, he didn't care about their room spaces at the moment.

He sat on his usual spot on her bed and Anne stayed quiet and walked to her tea pot. Shion was expecting her to be angry and tell him to leave but instead she poured him a cup of tea.

"What do you want in your tea?" Anne calmly asked. He was thankful that she wasn't yelling at him, yet. Shion felt a little selfish, though. Shouldn't she be angry? He was preparing the whole way to her room for getting yelled at. His thought wondered, remembering his friends hurt expressions.

"Lots of sugar." Shion sat on her bed, feeling things he had never felt before. The pain written on Nezumi's face radiating in his mind. Why couldn't he get the image out of his head? Anne sat the cup of tea next to him and sat down. She stayed quiet.

"You were right." Shion finally spoke his thoughts out loud. He was worried she'd shove it in his face, but to his surprise, she didn't. She didn't tell him she told him so. He couldn't believe it at first, with her usual loud mouthed demeanor. But then he realized she probably went through the same thing he did with her incident with her own friends. She probably had it harder than him, being alone and losing multiple friends. Of course, Shion didn't help that situation. His ignorance to things around him would be his downfall.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened?" Anne finally asked, after an uncomfortable silence. Shion felt a sense of rage. Why was she asking him anything about what happened, when she never told him what happened to her? That wasn't at all fair.

"Not to someone who doesn't tell me everything." The words had slipped out of his mouth. He regretted them, instantly. Oh, look, more regret. Seemed like a common theme with Shion, right now. He was trying to patch things up but will probably end up making things worse for himself and Anne's relationship. Anne's face fell and she looked towards the ground. Shion got up from the bed, wanting to apologize. He shouldn't take what he was feeling out on Anne. No matter if it was a regular feeling or a new one, such as this.

"No, I'm sorry! I really did-"

"No, you're right." Anne interrupted through Shion's words. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"I should be straight with you." She opened her eyes and looked at Shion. In her head, she had promised herself she wouldn't talk about that time. That time when she lost anyone she cared about. It was her fault. They deserved to leave her. How could she be so stupid? If only she had done things differently.

"No! You really don't have to." Shion responded, worry ceasing on his forehead. He felt like he shouldn't push her to talk. He felt like she deserved some space. Their relationship would probably change dramatically anyway this conversation went from here on out. Anne seemed to realize it, too.

Anne wanted trust between the two. If that meant opening up, then she would do just that. She vowed to tell no one, how she regrets that vow. So instead of hanging onto that vow she will let it go, like her regret. She turned her body so she was facing Shion.

"A little more than 2 months ago, a week before I met you, in fact, I had numerous friends, just like me, you could say, They laughed at my jokes and took my advice. We were a big clique at the school, everyone knew everyone, anyways. We were close. One night, we went to one of our usual parties, per say. It was big, a fun one. We were dancing together, being girls together." At these memories, Shion could see the smile coming to Anne's lips. She seemed like the type of person who was fond of memories.

"I was drinking a lot, I wish I could say I wasn't, but there I was chugging my fifth beer. A moment, I 'm not proud of, a moment I'm hoping you'd forget I told you. I started talking to one of the girls boyfriends. We talked a couple times, well, all of us had talked to him, to make sure we approved. It was silly now that I think of it, having to approve." At this point, Shion noticed Anne rubbing her upper arms, kind of like she was warding off the cold creeping upon her.

"I was slurring my words, he noticed, and started to take me upstairs so I wouldn't hurt myself. I was thankful, but, but it didn't go as planned. He started to rip off my clothing and he, he-" Shion put up his hand, stopping her from going on. He understood what she was getting too. He wasn't going to have her keep going when it obviously troubled her. He felt bad before, but now the feeling he was feeling was indescribable. Sorry, couldn't even be a comparable word at this moment. He didn't expect her to go on, but she did.

"Afterward, my friends found out what happened. I was blamed, of course, and in some ways I deserved it. They all left me, too. I couldn't blame them. The feel of him was horrible, I could, still can, feel the touch of his body blazing on my skin. I tried to wipe it away with the touch of other guys. I went partying every night and hooking up every night, trying to get the feeling to fade. But it stayed with me, with a growing feeling of disgust, a disgust at myself, my actions, and my whole being. By the time you found me Shion, I was done with my life, but notice how I'm still here, standing. That's why I'm grateful for you." With her ending words Shion felt a sense of pride and sadness.

He had heard of things such as this happening, but never experienced it until now. He felt anger too, anger towards the boy and the friends who had left her. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a while, a feeling of total rage. It bellowed in the pit of his stomach. But he extinguished the rage with the feeling of worry towards Anne. Saying he was worried, was an understatement.

He felt he couldn't leave her alone at this point and he promised he wouldn't again. Shion knew her getting rape wasn't her fault, although she clearly thought it was hers. This was probably because all her friends said it was her fault. Shion wouldn't tell her she was wrong, he wouldn't tell her he's sorry, and he defiantly wouldn't tell her to get over it. He would support her, however, whichever way she decided to move on from. If that meant moving away from him, so be it.

"I support you in any way I can." Shion finally decided to say. He thought it was the best way to make her feel like she was doing something right. He knew she needed to feel that touch of confidence before she could move on. Little tears formed in Anne's eyes and she hugged Shion as hard as she could. Shion didn't keep talking about, in fear she'd become angry and depressed.

Shion grinned like a fool, knowing he made up with one of his friends. He knew it was his time to tell her what had happened to himself, however he knew his reason was nothing compared to hers. But, he told her anyways, starting with the start of the lesson and to the end of it. She listened, kept away the comments, and stayed silent. He was grateful for that. By the end of his story she had a twinkle in her eye.

"I think someone owes someone an apology." She sang in a sing-song voice. She seemed to be back to her old self. Probably, because she got something so big off her chest. Anne was one to change moods frequently, so Shion wasn't surprised with her. Shion was glad. Shion knew she was right in her statement.

"I was planning on going to him after here."

"And to say what?" Honestly, Shion didn't know himself.

"Let's stay friends?" Shion questioned. Anne let out a small chuckle.

"Why, I thought you'd at least agree to date. I mean, what's the harm?" Anne was back to her loud-mouthed ways. Shion never thought of that. He'd probably be too embarrassed to do that though. Then they' have to couplely thins, right? He would be too embarrassed. Plus, he'd have to date The Nezumi. The girls would target him.

"It would be too embarrassing!" Shion quickly countered, ignoring the plea in Anne's eyes. Why did she want them to date so badly all of a sudden anyways? It just didn't make any sense to him. She was so against it earlier.

""That's what you're worried about!?" Anne looked exasperated by Shion's constant failures to pick up hints. Nezumi was obviously interested.

Of course, Anne was back to thinking her own selfish reasons at the moment, however. She means, if Shion decided to break up with Nezumi, imagine his broken heart if he is as serious as he seems. The feel of guilt was left on Anne's mind. She felt selfish and possessive but she knew Nezumi would deserve it. Oh, and course she would be there to comfort Shion when the time came. Shion gave her a questioning look for her reasoning.

"Well, I mean wouldn't you have to deal with his constant sly comments and his constant need for attention. Not to mention he's a J-E-R-K!" She pretty much yelled the last part. Shion knew Anne really did hate Nezumi. How could he have such opposite friends? He tried to think of ways to compare them, but it was impossible. They were two very separate people. Here it was again, people knocking Nezumi. He hated when people did that.

"He isn't mean! He just doesn't realize how to act around people." Shion knew it was true. Nezumi never meant to be mean to anyone. He did it to protect himself and even, sometimes, the people around him. Shion had seen firsthand. He wasn't going to knock Nezumi for something he had never learned, a filter. He didn't have parents to tell him what was rude and polite. Shion liked Nezumi just the way he was.

Anne let out a big sigh, sick of Shion trying to protect Nezumi, when obviously it was wrong.

"Shion, well, I just think you should try dating the guy first before you flat out reject him. You like his body anyways, right." Shion instantly blushed to the truth of her words. Nezumi did make him feel good in ways he never felt before. He never thought it was possible to lust after something as frivolous as another man's body. Shion always thought he would date girls when he got older; a boy never came to mind. Of course, he doesn't mind a guy.

So, maybe, just maybe, trying to date Nezumi wouldn't be a bad idea. But Nezumi couldn't get in the way of his studies. Or touch him as often as he did. Although, Shion wasn't sure he could fight back if Nezumi did and that was the problem.

Some would say Shion was scared he'd get too attached. He was afraid it would really be Nezumi leaving him in the end. Would he be able to forgive and forget?

"I don't know…" Shion left the sentence hanging.

"Honestly, would you rather some chick had his way with him before you even got a chance to see what would come from a relationship with him?" The thought disturbed Shion which disturbed Shion even more. He had never thought of Nezumi in a relationship… doing the same things he did to Shion. Shion felt a bit needy in that moment. He wasn't sure the feeling. He just knew it was a feeling of anger towards the idea of Nezumi with someone else.

His eyes widened in recognition. Maybe he was feeling something towards Nezumi. It couldn't be because he liked Nezumi. It has to be because of how he felt with Nezumi, obviously. Either way, Shion knew his answer.

"I'll try dating him." Shion felt it was the right way to go, as embarrassing as it was. It will be the first time he would ever date someone either. Lately, it was a lot of firsts for Shion. Anne made a girly squeal, jumping up and down, and clapped her hands together. Shion was glad they were back to how they were before.

He just knew he couldn't bring up her earlier incident if he was planning to keep it this way. One word about it could have her depressed all over again. He promised to support her and that meant to wait for her to bring it up first. Shion looked outside the window, realizing how late it was getting.

"I have to go talk to Nezumi." Shion got up from his place on the bed and started for the door. Anne gave him a quick wave and pulled out her laptop, looking content and, quite honestly, looking lighter, like weight has been taken off her mind. For that, Shion was overjoyed. Shion started for the boy's dormitory, rolling words he could say to Nezumi through his mind. The real question was he really ready to take this step in their relationship? It was probably a mistake, but he knew it was too late to back out at this point. Dating Nezumi could either be a terrible mistake or a beautiful discovery.

* * *

**I apologize. This should have been out like 2 days ago but I'm going to be honest and say I was on Tumblr like 24/7 and got behind. So sorry! Ok so Yoming, introduced. And ah poor Anne but one could either take her as a big cockblock or a helping hand in Nezumi and Shion's relationship. **

**Next chapter shall have Nezumi and Shion moments (YES!) and probably be out in less than a week because I'm on spring break. Please review, favorite, and follow! It might stop me from wanting to blog every second of the day. And thank you for the people who have pmed me and reviewed and favorited and followed already! I truly appreciate it!**


	7. Unexpected Recovery

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**NezumixShion**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Unexpected Recovery**

"_**A war that has made us adore our conquerors and despise ourselves."**_

_** -The God of Small Things**_

There was a knock at the door. Nezumi wasn't expecting anyone and he was pretty sure Mitty wasn't expecting anyone either. It was about 5, darkness coming down early in the skyline. Nezumi was laying back in his office chair, feet up on the desk.

Currently, he was supposed to be studying a book for a Physics test he had the next morning. Instead, he was reading a playboy magazine Mitty found in the dumpster behind the school. Mitty always 'somehow' found novelties such as this to make this place even somewhat bearable.

Nezumi instantly hid the Playboy under his mattress. It couldn't be anyone he or Mitty knew since most of them came after 8 at the earliest. If it was a teacher at the door and the Playboy was found. Well, Nezumi would get a couple more detentions. And even worse, he'd lose the magazine.

"Mitty, you want to get it." Nezumi called. He heard Mitty grunt in response. Mitty was laying on his bed, watching some kind of hot girl's gone wild DVD he bought from the school dealer. Now, that would get Mitty expelled. But he was good about it. He kept it well hidden.

Anyone watching the boy's could tell they were horny. Nezumi, well, he didn't feel like hooking up at the moment. Everything with Shion put him off with the mood.

He tried making out with this girl from the 4th floor just 2 days after the incident with Shion, trying to get things off his mind, and it was sickening to feel her tongue inside his mouth.

He actually had to force his hands to roam her body. He has never had to force his body to do anything before. If he didn't like something, then he didn't do it. So he left her standing there, and went back to the room.

This of course, annoyed the hell out of Mitty. Mitty couldn't hook up as often since Nezumi was always in the room. He had tried, at first, to see if Nezumi would go down to the lobby and hang there until Mitty was done. Of course, Nezumi refused saying "this is my fucking room so you can haul your fat ass with that slutty chick somewhere else".

Mitty, then, tried cussing him out, but, as always, Nezumi would win that fight. So third option, Mitty tried to deal with Nezumi's constant mood swings. Lately he's been more arrogant than usual, unknown to Mitty the source was Shion.

There was a rift between Mitty and Nezumi at this point, a pair of sexually frustrated teenage boys. Nezumi didn't care if he lost Mitty as a 'friend', however.

Mitty got up from his spot, pausing his DVD, and walked to the door. Nezumi made a bubble with the gum he was chewing. He picked up his Physics book and pretended to study.

"Uh, hold on." Nezumi heard Mitty call from the door. He didn't hear who Mitty was talking to, however. He didn't care either way. It was probably some girl hoping Nezumi might want to 'have fun' tonight. Disgusting, needy women who believed they were better than other girls. It was just frivolous of them to think Nezumi would even want to get close to them.

"Hey, Nezumi. This guy here, uh, what's your name." Mitty called towards Nezumi. Nezumi heard a whisper.

"Chion, right? Oh no, Shion! Yeah, Shion wants to talk to you." Nezumi's feet slipped off the desk and hit the ground as he was in complete shock. Shion was the last person he ever expected to see, let alone come to his room. He hasn't talked to him in days and hardly even looked his way.

It was hard, he admits. He found his eyes traveling more than once towards Shion's body whenever they were near one another but Nezumi stopped himself from looking directly at him. He thought it was better this way. Maybe, then he would stop having these little girlish feelings towards him.

Even today, he talked to Yoming about ending the tutoring between him and Shion. He had no idea Shion would come to him. Let alone, have the balls to do it.

Nezumi jumped out of his chair, intrigued. Mitty was standing at the doorway, confusion on his face, probably since he had never known Nezumi to associate with Shion until now. Right behind him stood Shion, pink scar and all. Shion did a little wave, probably feeling awkward. Nezumi suddenly felt compelled to roll his eyes at this gesture.

"Mitty. Leave. I have to talk to Shion alone." Nezumi told the older boy. Mitty looked at Nezumi with pure anger.

"Hell no man. I mean like when I bring girls up here you refuse to go to the lobby and now you're telling me to go down? It doesn't work that way." Nezumi was getting very annoyed, very fast. He clenched his teeth together to stop himself from just yelling and punching Mitty out of the room. It wouldn't be the first time.

Shion looked a little perplexed over what was going on between the two boys in front of him. Maybe, this wasn't the best time to come around.

"Fuck. Fine, I'll text Felice." It was the only thing Nezumi could think of in a couple seconds. Felice was this super hot chick who's a fourth year this year. Mitty head was totally strung to her body but she wasn't interested in him. She wanted Nezumi. When Mitty found out, he was pissed. Nezumi, of course, just blew her off, telling Mitty he wasn't interested.

"Text her so you guys can fucking shag? Fuck no." Nezumi let out an exasperated sigh, just wanting Mitty to leave at this point. He did feel a bit amused by Shion's innocent expressions towards the boy's conversations.

"No, I'll text her and tell her you're on your way over. Then tell her I'm not interested in her and then you can use your own moves to comfort her into bed." Nezumi was clearly bored with the conversation already. How could Mitty not get this? Mitty's mouth made a big 'O' like he finally understood where Nezumi was getting with this conversation. Finally.

"Ah, thanks man." All was forgiven in Mitty's mind. That boy had an attention span of a fly. Nezumi swatted his words away, pushing him out the door. Shion stepped inside just as the door slapped close behind Mitty's ass running to Felice's room.

Nezumi realized Shion and he were alone his room once again. He quickly picked up his phone shooting a quick text to Felice who had given him her number when he didn't even want it. He was kind of glad he hadn't deleted it yet. He sent her text along the lines of 'hey, I'm not interested in you' and sent it. He really didn't care what she thought of him. His mind was concentration of Shion in his room.

He walked back to his mattress and pulled out his Playboy, sitting down again in his office chair. Shion's eyes looked down and back up right away and look clearly embarrassed when Nezumi pulled out the magazine. Nezumi was amused. The boy had probably not even touched a magazine such as this one.

"What, you want to borrow it?" Nezumi felt a little smirk on the corner of his lips, playing. The air was to stiff for him, he needed to break the mood a little. If that meant embarrassing Shion, well, so be it.

"No, I'm fine." Shion said, keeping his eyes up.

"Are you sure?" Nezumi taunted.

"Positive!" Shion's voice went up an octave and Nezumi had to suppress a chuckle.

"So what do you want?" Nezumi finally asked the question he was avoiding. He hates to admit it but, he was worried for the answer.

"I came to apologize." Shion put on a fake confidence. He wanted to prove to Nezumi he wasn't scared of him like everyone else was. He wanted to prove he wasn't the innocent, defenseless boy Nezumi put him to be. He had to carry himself strong.

"Really." It should have been a question but Nezumi said it as a statement, in that sort of sarcastic way of his. Shion ignored this.

"I'm sorry, Nezumi, for the way I acted before. Please forgive me!"

"Let me guess. You feel guilty and therefore, you feel regret. Pathetic, thinking I'll forgive you just to make you feel better about yourself." Shion would be lying if he said Nezumi's words weren't stripping his confidence fast. He had to think of something to save the moment.

"No, I truly am sorry." With this, Shion bowed low to Nezumi. Nezumi looked a little suspicious. What was the boy doing? This wasn't some sort of teacher and student thing going on. It was kind of weird for him. Nezumi said nothing and spit out his gum and took a sip of his water from his cup beside his bed.

"Will, will you date me, then?" The words shocked Nezumi and he almost spurted out water. He sat up in the chair, staring wildly at Shion. The boy looked dead serious. Nezumi let out a bellow of laughter. It was so loud it even took Shion by surprise. He stepped back a bit. Nezumi held onto his stomach and let the laughter flow.

"I'm sorry, but, but I just can't believe you were the one to ask me out first!" Nezumi said though his laughter. Now that Shion thought about it, Nezumi hadn't technically asked him out yet. He did confess but that didn't mean the words go out with me left his mouth. Shion suddenly felt 10 times more embarrassed.

Shion played with the hem of his t-shirt, waiting for Nezumi to calm down. Nezumi did, finally, and stared Shion down.

"Why are you doing this? It seems like you just have a very guilty conscious." Shion blushed a deep crimson. He knew he had to play his last card. He knew it would be helping in convincing Nezumi he meant what he had said.

"_For of all sad words of tongue or pen, the saddest are these: 'It might have been!'" _Shion quoted, as best as he could. If he could say so his self, he did quite well. Better than he expected he would ever do. It came out clear and distinguished. Nezumi was surprised by the quote.

"Quoting John Greenleaf Whittier now, are we?" Nezumi was impressed. He couldn't believe the boy said the whole line without messing up. After working with him for a couple days during tutoring Nezumi didn't think it was possible, but here he is, proven wrong. Nezumi felt his defenses weakening as much as he hated it.

"I'm sorry." With the last sorry, Shion would say, he leaned into Nezumi and planted a kiss on his lips. He wanted to prove to Nezumi that he wasn't messing around about this. He really meant it, and he did. He wasn't ready to lose a friend, and could-be boyfriend. Shion was a little unnerved on how to keep the kiss going.

He pushed his tongue into Nezumi's mouth in a rather forceful manner, but he didn't mean to do it so rough. He tried to wrap his hand around the back of Nezumi's neck but ended up clanking his teeth against Nezumi's instead. Nezumi let out a little chuckle between their connected mouths.

Nezumi stood up, their mouths never leaving each other, dragging Shion up from bending over with him. Nezumi slid his tongue along the curve of Shion's bottom lip. Shion let out a little grunt in response and Nezumi knew he was hitting the right spots. Nezumi's hands started wandering through the boy's soft hair.

Since the boy instigated the kiss, Nezumi went along with it, wanting more from him. He started to push Shion back towards the nearest bed. Nezumi didn't care if it was his or Mitty's. All he cared about was the mouth wrapped around his own.

By the time their steps came to the bed Nezumi pushed Shion down into it, taking the more dominating role. Shion's surprise was suppressed by Nezumi's mouth returning to his own. Their tongues wrapped around each other's, playing a game.

Nezumi's hands started to drag across Shion's body over his shirt. Shion's own, inexperienced fingers, were knotting themselves in Nezumi's hair. Shion decided he liked how it felt against his fingers, soft and addicting. Nezumi liked the tug of ecstasy it sent through his body with every touch. Nezumi began to pull Shion's shirt over his head, growing impatient with the lack of contact.

Nezumi nipped at Shion's bottom lip as his shirt got pulled over his head. Shion looked flustered but looked like he had no thought of stopping. Nezumi took advantage of this. He pulled his mouth away from Shion's and started to nip down Shion's cheek and licked the scar across his face. He continued nipping down his jawline, towards his neck.

When he reached Shion's neck he sucked at the spot right above his collarbone, marking what was his now. Shion let out short breaths with small moans with every nip. Finally, Nezumi couldn't take it and clamped down hard.

"Nezumi!" Shion seemed to yell at Nezumi.

"Just so you don't forget what I'm doing tonight." Nezumi mumbled through Shion's skin. He wasn't going to let him take back what he had said to him before. He moved down, lower.

"Wait." Shion said. Alarm went through Nezumi's eyes but then Shion started tugging at the edge of Nezumi's shirt.

"It's not fair." Shion mumbled, struggling to take off Nezumi's shirt. Nezumi was surprised with the boy's forward attitude, not that he was complaining. So he pulled off his shirt and threw it to the ground. Shion's hands gripped the back of Nezumi's back as he felt Shion's fingers run down Nezumi's skin, giving him goose bumps he'd never felt before. Nezumi was more into this than he'd ever expected. The touch of Shion's chest against his fingers was soft and sent signals of excitement through Nezumi.

Nezumi brought his lips back down to the boy's body, kissing him from the bottom of his stomach up to his chest and nipples. He stopped at his nipple and started to playfully tug at it with his teeth. He loved the sounds that left Shion's mouth every time he nipped or licked. It sent him into a drive. His hands wandered down to Shion's pants, finding the zipper.

Shion was lost in the feeling. He didn't even think of where he was going with Nezumi. He just knew he loves the feeling of Nezumi's body with his. He wasn't going to resist the temptations he was feeling. It felt better than the last time he was with Nezumi. A growing ball of pleasure was growing in his lower abdomen and making him grow slightly uncomfortable by it's suppress. He needed more.

Nezumi's slender fingers started to unzip Shion's pants and in one single motion were able to pull Shion's jeans down to his knees. Nezumi noticed the big bulge in Shion's boxers and smiled. He was overjoyed it was him that had caused that bulge. But it was also a painful reminder of his own erection, wanting to be released from its hold in his own jeans. He was worried though. Pulling out his erection could easily scare Shion away. So he carefully unzipped his own jeans, to make it more comfortable for himself.

Nezumi went back licking at Shion's nipples, which gave him that delicious noise, and began to rub Shion's erection, over the cloth. Shion's hips bucked into his hand, feeling the warmth it gave him. Shion's fingers were back in Nezumi's hair, pulling it out of its ponytail, but at this point, Nezumi could care less.

Nezumi pulled his lips away from Shion's nipples, beginning to concentrate on the movement of his other hand. He distracted Shion by putting lips against his neck again as his fingers danced on the trim of Shion's boxers. He slowly slipped his fingers under the cloth, feeling the erection on a more direct contact. The change of contact caused Shion to push against Nezumi's hand even more, following the flow of pleasure through his body.

A moan escaped through his mouth. His mind was in full ecstasy, going through changes it had never gone through before. And sure enough, he liked the changes. Nezumi's hand began to fist Shion's cock, as he pulled at it gently. Shion's hips raised and the back of his head pushed into the mattress as the feelings of pleasure enveloped his body.

Nezumi finally, done with his slow teasing, fully wrapped his hand around Shion's arousal and began to pump him, slowly, at first, but then faster as a rhythm was figured out between him and Shion. The touch of Nezumi left Shion withering, panting, and moaning. Shion's back arched and one of his hands wrapped around Nezumi's back, digging his nails into it. The other hand began pulling at Nezumi's falling hair. Nezumi was getting turned on, just by watching Shion.

Finally, Shion made a long moan as his body bucked for the last time, his eyes glazing over, and his body spoke a silent scream as strings of white liquid shot out from his cock. Nezumi slowed down his jerking hand, to allow him to ride it out. Shion's face was red and he was panting. Shion blinked and grab a hold of himself, grabbing Nezumi's cheeks and brought his lips to Nezumi's, giving Nezumi a sense of amazement that the boy was taking a little more control. Their tongues rolled across each other, their bodies touching in every contact.

Nezumi slowly slipped off his jeans, causing Shion's dilated eyes to look at him with a worried glance. Nezumi gave him a reassuring kiss on the lips before he fully took off his jeans. He wrapped his legs around Shion's waist, their members touching each other. The only thing separating them was Nezumi's boxers.

Nezumi began to rub their arousals against each other, creating friction. The feel of warmth between them was hotter than using just a hand. Their chests pressed against each other as both were feeling the touch of pleasure in their lower abdomens. Nezumi's thrusts against Shion's cock were met with the bucking of Shion's hips against his own and their sweaty bodies rubbed against each other in frantic movements. Both wanted the needed warmth from each other.

Shion rubbed in harmony with Nezumi's own movements until the friction became unbearable between the two. Both went over the edge as they came, silent screams coming from both their mouths. Their rhythm slowed as they felt the unbearable pleasure subside. Nezumi wanted more, but knew he couldn't. This already was more than Shion was used to, so he left it be.

He pulled his body off of Shion, already missing the feel of Shion's body under his; the warmth of the boy was a necessity. Shion laid there, breaths short, eyes glazed over. Nezumi got up from the bed, grabbing a new pair of boxers since these were absolutely ruined. He didn't care about that at the moment.

He stripped his boxers off, noticing Shion sit up, probably finding the right side of his mind. He noticed Nezumi's naked body and quickly looked away.

"Even after that?" Nezumi joked. Shion blushed deeper than he already was and nodded. Nezumi was bemused by the innocent reaction and then realized something himself.

"Doesn't look like you're covering yourself up either." Shion let out the most unmanly squeak as he quickly grabbed his shirt lying on the ground and used it to cover the rest of his body with it. Nezumi chuckled, putting on a clean pair of boxer shorts. Honestly, his body was a bit worn out. He felt like he'd been holding that back for a long time.

His mind instantly wondered to Shion's naked body. Every crease, every feel, every touch and his head were swarming with lust all over again. Nezumi knew he was hooked. Something about the boy enticed Nezumi to no end. He was so enticed him he could hardly control the pounding in his ears. The pounding told him to touch and to want. It was a constant reminder that he had to control himself as well.

He wonders if the boy has even touched himself, masturbated, before. Nezumi really didn't know and a part of his was keen on giving Shion that part of his life as a private matter.

Nezumi looked over to where Shion had his jeans back on and going to put his shirt on. The way Shion's muscles contracted as he pulled his shirt over his head had Nezumi almost wanting to go lick at his nipples again but he held himself back. Shion, himself, didn't have very much muscle definition but he had the body of a kid who believed in good nutrition, keeping that naturally thin body.

Nezumi slipped on his pair of pants and slowly, fully turned so he was facing Shion who was sitting on the bed. Shion still looked a bit flustered, and well, Nezumi could only blame himself for that. He might have got a bit carried away.

"So, I guess we're officially dating?" Shion finally asked, through the silence. He was still caught up on that after all that? That was the least of the worries at the moment.

"You really want to date someone like me?" Nezumi had to ask. He knew he wasn't the easy person to get along with. Ha, that was a lie. He was one of the hardest people to get around with. He was a sarcastic, arrogant jerk. He wasn't about to deny the obvious. It was all he heard through his whole life. All about how rude he was, how he'd never compare to anything with that attitude. The words just made him harder.

"You're not that bad." Nezumi couldn't believe Shion wasn't scared of him. In fact, he looked at Nezumi with a sense of looking at someone he cared about. Shion was the only one who saw Nezumi for a human being, not a monster, Nezumi realized. It encouraged him to want to change the way Shion looked at him, but he held back. A part of him was happy.

"Alright, then yes, I will formally become your boyfriend. Want my number now, or something?" Nezumi spoke with a sarcastic tone and a twinkle in his eye. This was much different than he thought it would go. Shion grabbed his phone from his pocket and they exchanged numbers.

After, Shion got up from the bed and hugged Nezumi. Nezumi stood there, stiff as a board. He has never been hugged before. Sure, boys and girls alike wrapped their body around him when they were making out, but that wasn't a hug. But here Shion, stood, his arms wrapped around Nezumi.

"Thank you for forgiving me." Shion whispered in Nezumi's ear, sending goose bumps down his skin. Nezumi began to relax into his touch. He even picked up his arms and wrapped around Shion too. He felt a bit awkward doing so. Just normally, no kissing, hugging. Nezumi was shocked by it.

"NEZUMI GUESS WHAT!" A loud voice boomed from the doorway. Nezumi ripped his body away from Shion's and stepped back. Shion's arms lay limp by his sides as shock registered on his face. Nezumi looked towards the doorway and there was Mitty, all toothy-grinning and holding up his cell phone. Nezumi never wanted to rip out someone's throat like he wanted to do right now. He was about to pounce on Mitty when a look from Shion told him otherwise.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Mitty asked, suspicious at their awkward stances. Nezumi at this point was hissing out of his mouth, about to cuss. Shion started to walk towards to the door, but Nezumi didn't want him to leave yet.

"I should be going." Shion simply said and with a little wave was out the door. Nezumi thought he seemed a little nonchalant towards the situation, but little did he know that when Shion got to the other side of the door, in the hallway, he about collapsed. He kept up the confident charade too long. His heart was pounding a hundred times per second and he felt tired.

His mind wondered to the events from before and his cheeks became enflamed and he instantly felt flustered. It all happened so fast and it felt so good, he didn't realize how far they were really going. He just didn't see Nezumi's, er, Nezumi's thing.

He heard a crash from inside the room and was sure that was Nezumi finally blowing up at Mitty. Shion chuckled, remembering Nezumi's face when Mitty interrupted their hug. Nezumi looked like he was going to choke him. But remembering that, reminded Shion of Nezumi's stiff body when he hugged him, like he'd never just been hugged before. He felt so stiff.

It was that moment Shion vowed he would hug Nezumi whenever he had the chance, if he really had no one else to give him the warmth of a hug.

Shion had a boyfriend, it still seemed silly to him. And it was Nezumi, nevertheless. He started down the hallway towards his own room, with the thoughts of the past hour still on his mind.

From inside Nezumi's room he had sucker punched Mitty across the room. He didn't want to hear about the 'awesome' time he had with Felice.

He was having a damn moment with Shion, one he has been waiting for, for months now. Shion's soft hair felt great between his fingers and his reactions were so innocent. The way his body turned and withered underneath Nezumi's touch was fresh on his mind. He just wanted to feel the boy under him and, oh god.

He was so fucked.

* * *

**Early update because of so many responses from last chapter! And yes, so many of you asked for semi-smut, you animals, so BAM smutty chapter. Yay! They are finally dating, even I've been waiting forever. Anyways, I hope my semi-smut was acceptable for all you people out there. I totally have a plan for the next chapters (anyone ready to meet Karen and Safu?) Thank you to all that have reviewed and followed and favorited and pmed me, you guys all rock! Please review, favorite, and follow. I'd really appreciate it!**

**KandaNeko: You perfectly described Anne as I wanted everyone to see her. She's selfish but caring, and could (will) possibly complicate things in the future for Shion and Nezumi because of this. Being human is like a big theme for this story, I think. And I'm so glad you like the classic literature references, I've read some of their works and thoroughly enjoyed them myself.**

**P-Kim: I totally feel like I need to make complications in the future for them so everything doesn't go so smooth so everything is on the table. Sorry not sorry!**


	8. Simple Naps

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**NezumixShion**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Simple Naps**

"_**The real voyage of discovery consists not in seeking new landscapes but in having new eyes."**_

** – Marcel Proust**

Relationship. What a simple word, with so much meaning. The word itself is a noun, a description of something. Something could mean anything. There were many types of relationships. The relationship between a child and their mother or a connection between others was equally described.

Nezumi never really thought of the meaning of the word. What it truly meant to him. He wasn't one to date others. He believed in the use of their body, physical side, not their mind, emotional side. He never tried to lead anyone on; if he did he didn't want them with the wrong idea. He wasn't there to make them feel better. He was there for himself, only.

Being in a relationship with Shion would have seemed frivolous to Nezumi only 3 months ago, in the beginning of the school year. He wouldn't have found his attention on Shion; it just wouldn't have been him in the right mind. Of course now, everything was different.

He was lucky if his mind wandered _**off**_ of Shion. He hated it too. He felt like a child, needing to hold the hand of the mother they never forgot. It made him feel weak and pathetic like a girl wanting a boyfriend. So he cursed himself, instead. He cursed himself for getting so attached. They'd only been dating for 4 days now but Nezumi didn't feel like any time had passed since that time he agreed to first date him.

No one knew of their relationship, the amount of hate they would get would be incredible. Nezumi could take it himself, but it was Shion he was worried about. Damn it! There he was again, worrying for someone other than himself. He wasn't used to that.

Nezumi was usually by himself, thinking for only himself. But now he had another to fit into that conceited mind of his. Shion was never too far from his mind.

At the moment, Nezumi stood outside on the sidewalk of the school grounds. Everyone around Nezumi was hurrying to get off of school grounds. It was that time in November when everyone was allowed to leave for thanksgiving break. Many went to their parent's home for this 5 day weekend, but others stayed at school.

Nezumi was sure he would be staying here again for thanksgiving break. That's what it was usually like. He didn't have the patience to go back to his foster home. It was bad enough seeing them during winter break and summer break, when he wasn't in school. It was luxurious there, but boring. Most of the time, the family ignored him, confining him inside of the house if he wanted to leave.

He hated it there, however he knew without that time there he wouldn't know as much as he does now. There, at that blasted house, was an extensive library of books. Classics, biographies, and fictions hung from every shelf.

Trapped inside, Nezumi would read and read until he had read each book at least 5 times. They were a comfort for him. He was more excited to read, to touch, those books again during winter break than actually seeing his foster family.

Instead, now, Nezumi was waiting for Shion who was still inside. He couldn't hop on the train without him.

Nezumi still couldn't believe he agreed to go with the boy to his house for Thanksgiving. It was actually, quite the surprise. Nezumi remembers how the conversation went.

They were sitting in the boy's dormitory lobby, tutoring. The library was packed that day so they decided going there would be the best place, and the most public. Shion was working on poems when Nezumi had a question.

"During Thanksgiving break you're going to have to practice speaking out loud." He spoke, seriously. If Shion missed even one session, he was back at the beginning.

"Oh! I totally forgot about Thanksgiving. Are you excited?" Shion replied, innocently. The brought on topic brought light into his eyes. He most likely misses his mom, so seeing her again, would probably make him happy, Nezumi had thought. He truly loved his mother.

"Not, really, I mean it will just be a big dinner in the lunch room." Shion gave him a weird look, like he didn't understand.

"I'm staying here." Nezumi had clarified for him. He didn't particularly liked talking about this part of his life, or any part of his life for that matter. It was his private life, and he had hoped Shion wouldn't pry further. Instead of a pitying look Nezumi usually got when he talked ill of his foster family, Shion gave him a look of worry.

"You're going to be all alone!" Shion pointed out. Nezumi just nodded, diverting his attention back to the poems he was analyzing for Yoming. Shion stayed quiet for a while and Nezumi had thought he had dropped the conversation until he said something that had taken him by surprise.

"Then, why don't you come with me home, for Thanksgiving?" Shion had asked him, catching Nezumi off guard. Nezumi's wide eyes had searched Shion's face for any type of regret but he didn't see any. Was he glad for that? Honestly, yes. Nezumi was intrigued by Shion's motion. He was excited, too. Since he first came to this school two long years ago, he had only gone back to his "home" a handful of times, only when he had to. Other than those times, he spent his time in the school. He didn't mind it though. But now he was giving a chance to finally leave, go somewhere.

Honestly, he was just happy someone actually asked him to go somewhere. They wanted him to go. He couldn't remember the last time he was wanted, just really wanted. He missed the feeling. In fact, maybe he felt himself unknown to the feeling. And here was Shion, introducing him to the pleasant idea of being wanted. He was a foster child, an orphan and if he was wanted, it's a joke.

"Seriously?" It was the only question Nezumi could ask. He was jumping with joy inside but he kept a calm demeanor on his face and in his body language. Shion flashed him a smile and rolled his eyes.

"Of course!" Shion sounded excited even at this recent change of events. Nezumi thought of his various options.

One, he would be able to spend 5 days with Shion. Although, would he have the self control? Nezumi thought he might feel horny one night or two and might not be able to stop himself from touching Shion.

Two, he would get an actual meal this Thanksgiving. But, he would have to meet Shion's mother. How does he even introduce himself?

Three, he wouldn't be alone this year around. Nezumi instantly knew his choice when the last thought rolled around his mind. He decided he would go. It would either strengthen their relationship or ruin it. Nezumi and Shion talked for the rest of their session of plans. Shion seemed happy and excited and, although Nezumi was enthusiastic, he was worried. He hadn't left the school in so long. What if he caused problems? What if he hurts Shion? He might not be able to keep himself from speaking too much. Nezumi still worried about it days later.

Nezumi looked at the door of the school where students were passing from their rooms to the cars awaiting them and there he was. His silver hair was reflecting the natural light from the sun and his scar somehow looked pinker than usual. As soon as he caught sight of Nezumi he gave a wave in his direction, smiling. Nezumi smirked.

That boy always had a reason to smile. Shion started walking towards him, his luggage by his side. The day had ended and it was time to leave the school grounds, only this time Nezumi wouldn't be going alone, he'd be with someone, Shion.

[]

The train ride was long, Nezumi's first. The train wasn't full at all, giving Nezumi and Shion perfect seats across from one another. They were surrounded by families and workers alike.

Nezumi almost regretted the whole trip because of how he felt. He'd never had the money to ride a train but he already knew he hated it. Cars alone gave him motion sickness. The train made it 10 times worse. It was 12 hours all the way to Shion's hometown in Wisconsin, about 620 miles from the school in Pennsylvania. Too far of a distance if Nezumi could say so himself.

At the beginning of their trip they easily put their luggage away and got situated, snippets of conversation between them, mostly talking of a break from school. Nezumi had planned to talk to him more, since Shion seemed a little uncomfortable. But Nezumi couldn't really blame him.

Now that he thinks of it, this the first time for the both of them to be fully alone, on their own. It's probably also Shion's first time inviting a friend from school home with him. Nezumi kind of felt honored. He wouldn't admit it, though, how embarrassing.

Once the train began moving, Nezumi got situated in his seat, complaining of hunger. This caused Shion to get up from his seat looking to scrounge for food. When Shion finally left, Nezumi doubled over in pain as a headache spread across his forehead. He knew it was an extreme reaction of his motion sickness disability.

He's always felt sick in a car since he was a child, hating the long car rides with social workers and such. He thought he'd be safer on a train but alas, he wasn't. Nezumi wasn't sure how long he sat, his head between his knees, when he heard Shion's voice.

"Nezumi, I found so-Nezumi! Are you ok!?" Shion's worried voice, knocked through Nezumi's thoughts, as he tried not to concentrate on his headache. Nezumi looked up and Shion stood, looking down at him, worry ceased on his face. In his hand he was holding some bags of nuts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nezumi tried to push the boy away, embarrassed for this show of weakness he was having at the moment. He wouldn't allow Shion to think himself stronger than him. Not just Shion though, anyone.

"You don't look like it." Shion sat down across from Nezumi. Nezumi ignored him. He didn't hear Shion move for a while until he felt two firm hands grab his wrists, pulling him up.

He ended up staring into those red eyes of Shion's that sucked his breath away every time he looked into them. The usual silly look on Shion's face was replaced with a much serious one. Nezumi didn't care, he just wanted his headache go away. He hung his head low.

"Nezumi, you are not ok." Shion forcefully replied to Nezumi's ignorance towards him. He wouldn't have Nezumi being his usual self. Shion was excited to have Nezumi with him during this trip. It was his way to finally get to know him better. Maybe, this time around, they'd have a stronger relationship where Shion could finally understand Nezumi better. Nezumi finally looked up, giving Shion a hard glare.

"I just get motion sickness." He tried to say calmly, although he said it rather angry. Shion snapped back, letting go of Nezumi's wrists. However Nezumi felt at the moment, he missed the touch of Shion's hands almost immediately. He simply ignored this feeling to grab Shion by the shoulders and hold him closer. Nezumi closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

He heard shuffling and opened an eye to see Shion going through his backpack from the seat across from him. He pulled out a water bottle and some sort of pills. He placed 2 pills in his hand and poked Nezumi. Nezumi looked up and noticed it was for him. Regret filled Nezumi instantly, as he realized Shion was still helping him, despite his cold demeanor.

He took both pills and down them. Shion stayed quiet for a while as Nezumi's pills took effect. Nezumi peeked an eye at Shion and saw him calmly sitting back, his eyes closed, resting against the back of the seat.

Nezumi poked him with his foot. Shion opened his eyes, and looked at Nezumi, waiting for an answer for why Nezumi poked him. Nezumi's sarcastic smile was plastered on his face.

"Shion, I still don't feel so good." He said, despite his rejuvenated state.

"Is there anything I can do?" Shion sincerely asked. A glint in Nezumi's eye told Shion he would regret his decision of asking to help Nezumi.

"I might feel better if some fair maiden would kiss me on the lips." Shion's cheeks instantly became inflamed and Nezumi's interest peeked. The look on Shion's face gave Nezumi perfect amusement. He had to suppress a chuckle. He leaned back, awaiting an answer.

"Nezumi! There are people around!" Shion looked around, frantically, hoping no one was listening to their conversation at the moment. However, Nezumi didn't feel affected by any glances that could come their way.

"Kiss me!" Nezumi said, in a childish manner.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth: for thy love is better than wine." Nezumi recited, loudly, earning himself a few glances. Happy with himself, he leaned back, throwing his arms behind his head, closing his eyes in content. Shion looked like he was about to have to hide himself. But knowing Nezumi, he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

Shion waited until the glances they received subsided when he stood up and quickly rushed to Nezumi, bent over, and planted a quick peck on his lips.

Nezumi opened his eyes, surprised Shion actually did it. Shion looked so uncomfortable; it was almost enjoyable for Nezumi. He smirked. He grabbed the back of Shion's head, holding him closer to his mouth, barely touching lips. He could hear Shion's breath shortening.

"Stick out your tongue." Nezumi whispered, softly and Shion complied. His pink tongue stuck out and touched itself to Nezumi's lips where Nezumi opened his mouth and allowed Shion to enter his mouth. They sucked on each other's tongues for a few minutes, playing, feeling the sensations of their bodies so close to each other, before Shion snapped away from Nezumi.

Nezumi looked at him in shock as he watched Shion sit back in his chair, his face flaming and facing away from him, at the window. He realized the source of his reaction when he noticed the staring of some middle-aged business woman. She was looking at them in disgust.

Nezumi rolled his eyes, gave the woman a good stare, stuck out his tongue, licking his lips as his tongue returned back to the inside of his mouth and winked. The woman looked utterly horrified and turned away, pulling out her phone, probably in disgruntlement, texting everyone she possibly knows. Nezumi started laughing at her reaction.

The stupid damn woman couldn't even deal with a bunch of high school boys kissing on a train, oh what has the world come to, couples kissing on train, Nezumi thought, finding it hilarious. He noticed Shion staring in disbelief at his actions.

"What?" Nezumi asked innocently, the grin spreading again. Shion gave him a long glance, but shortly a smile started to seep through his serious demeanor, and slowly a chuckle came from his mouth. Nezumi grin widened and at that point Shion started to laugh. Before long they were laughing together, content with each other's company. Nezumi noticed he really liked Shion's laugh, the sweet sound he made was somewhat cute.

The rest of the train ride went pretty easy for them. Nezumi took a couple pills every 3 hours or so to keep his headaches down, thankful for them. They conversed and even practiced a few poems. They took turns napping, one falling asleep after the other.

Shion went to the restroom at one point and when he returned Nezumi was asleep. Shion noted how peaceful he looked. Shion looked at him, enticed by the way he slept; breathing like a baby, quiet as a bug. Despite his usual obnoxious and rude demeanor he looked content. Shion could hardly believe the same boy was his boyfriend. No one knew of this information, except Anne. It was a secret. Shion believes Nezumi was trying to protect Shion's privacy and Shion was thankful. Shion kept that image locked in his mind until Nezumi finally awoke.

Shion found him falling asleep next and closed his eyes. Shion knew Nezumi was watching him as he tried to sleep. He could just feel his eyes on him. He felt at peace with those eyes watching him and he quickly fell asleep. Watching Shion sleep gave Nezumi a sense of something. Happiness? No. Joy? No. Maybe… contentment? Whatever the feeling he wished he could feel this feeling all the time. It felt nice.

Nezumi noticed how the area surrounding the moving train was changing from a rural country, slowly to an urban civilization. He noticed more cars on the roads and how the trees were lessening. Nezumi could hardly control himself as he looked outside the window. He saw buildings begin to pass by in the distance and he knew they would be coming into the city very soon. He noticed Shion's smirk, staring at him. He must have just woken up.

"What?" Nezumi had to ask Shion. He was a little irritated by the secret grin Shion was sending his way. He tore his gaze from the window. Shion brought his hand to his mouth, yawned, and giggled into it, softly.

"It's just; you look like a little boy excited for Santa." Nezumi could feel his ears heating up and he was instantly embarrassed by Shion's words. He turned his head away in embarrassment and watched the landscape change.

Before long the train was pulling into the station. Shion could hardly sit still. He hadn't seen his mother for months and he missed everything about his hometown. He couldn't wait to go explore once again. Nezumi kept his calm aura although he was just as excited. Mostly because he would get off this horrible death trap that gave him pain.

The train stopped and people began to pile out of the train. Nezumi grabbed their luggage and he and Shion started walking to the opening doors. There was a large group of people around them, and the fit was tight spaced. Nezumi couldn't breathe, surrounded by so many others.

He suddenly noticed Shion's body fall forward from when someone knocked Shion from the back. Nezumi grabbed his shoulder, standing him upright. Shion gave him a gratifying look of gratitude. Nezumi was worried he would lose the boy in the crowd too easily.

He grabbed Shion's hand to Shion's surprise. Shion's hand froze in place when he felt Nezumi's hand wrap around it. He wasn't sure what to do with it. Shion looked at Nezumi and Nezumi gave him one of his famous smirks, knowing Shion felt uncomfortable. But more honestly, Nezumi was starting to want to hold onto the boy. It was becoming more than a game.

Their hands stayed intertwined as they got through the thick crowd and outside into to the station. Shion instantly dropped Nezumi's hand, searching frantically for his mother. He missed her more than anyone else.

"Stay close." Nezumi said waiting patiently, as Shion looked around. He understood Shion just wanted to see his mother at the moment but he didn't want the boy to get to excited and get lost somewhere. Looking for him may leave a bad impression for Shion's mother and would be a pain in the ass to look for him, too.

A gasp ran out of Shion's mouth and he took off somewhere to the right of Nezumi. Nezumi looked over and he was gone.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Nezumi couldn't believe Shion completely ignored what he had just said. He just shook his head and started off into the direction Shion went. There was a lot of people around the station, the town was pretty impressive itself from the outside.

Nezumi walked for a while, but Shion was gone. Did he seriously just lose a boy his age? In just a couple of seconds? This is why he hated children. He decided to sit on a bench, instead. Shion could find himself.

After a couple of minutes, Nezumi grew impatient and stood up. At that moment he heard a familiar voice rushing towards him and he looked over to Shion with a middle aged woman, smiling. Shion ran up to him, out of breath, like he ran.

"I'm so sorry!" Shion apologized instantly. Nezumi nodded his head in understanding but Shion thought he was still mad.

"I was just excited to see my mom and-"

"Its fine, Shion, really." Nezumi was going to be understanding about this. He wouldn't bitch Shion out as much as he wanted to. Maybe he really did have to treat Shion like a child at times, but not at this moment. There was someone important to Shion nearby, so Nezumi was to behave himself.

The middle-aged woman finally made it to them, a calm expression on her face. With her arrival, Nezumi could feel the warm aura around her as she walked. Her brown hair was short, but kept out of her face, framing her face well. When she caught sight of Nezumi, a smile broke out on her face. Nezumi noted Shion had the same smile.

"You must be Nezumi! Nice to meet you." She called to Nezumi, her voice melodic and her features soft. Shion really looked like his mother, other than his eyes and his hair color. Otherwise, they were obviously related.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Nezumi stuck out his hand in respect. Shion's mother responded by grabbing Nezumi and pulling him into a hug. It was within her personality to hug him. Nezumi stiffened. What was with this family and hugging? Nezumi felt uncomfortable but forced himself to wrap one his arms around the frail woman. He still didn't understand the point of a simple hug. Shion watched, worried when he noticed Nezumi's shift in body language. But he kept that beside him, it was one of Nezumi's habits that would take time to change.

"Call me Karen." She pulled away, the grin on her face never leaving her face. She patted him on the shoulder, a twinkle in her brown eyes. Nezumi nodded, preparing to use Shion's mother's first name. Shion grinned; happy they were getting along so far.

He was worried at first, Nezumi and his mom, meeting. The amount of the possibilities that could have happened was endless and he didn't know what to expect. But it seems Nezumi is on his best behavior for him. Shion appreciated it. He seemed to be really trying for Shion.

"Shall we go?" Shion piped up between the two.

"Sure, Shion, I have something special for you and Nezumi at home." Karen spoke with whispered excitement and Shion and his mother went into a discussion about what Shion missed while he was gone. How the neighbor across the street's daughter was getting married. Or the old man, 2 roads down, had died and had an estate sale that Karen bought many cheap items. She spoke with a cheerful tone, never missing a beat whenever Shion asked her a question. One could tell she was a naturally honest person.

His scarf wrapping around his neck, protecting him from the cold November air, and he pushed his face into the fabric. Nezumi hid a smile as the son and mother walked ahead of him, chatting to each other with increasing speed. They had a lot to catch up with so Nezumi let them be and strode behind them, hands in pocket. Their personalities were so alike, it was uncanny. It was going to be like living with 2 Shion's.

But Nezumi would do his part, keep his mouth shut, don't ask for things, and keep his comments to himself. He had learned early in life, when you're an orphan, you don't take advantage of an open home. He wouldn't disappoint Shion, either.

This is the start of 5-day mini-vacation with his boyfriend, Shion. The string of their fate could be thinned and stretched and maybe, cut. Or it could be thickened and stronger, in just a couple of days. The possibilities were endless.

* * *

**Back with a new chapter full of total fluff. Sorry for later update, I started school again and well, you know how that goes. But I'll defiantly be writing chapter 9 through packets and essays through this whole next week so hopefully it will be finished in a week. Thank you for all that reviewed, favorited, followed, and even those who come and go as they read (according to traphic graph). It really helps me think of new ideas and makes me want to keep writing this story. Hope you enjoy the Nezushi fluff and a new chapter shall be out soon enough (smut in future?)  
**


	9. Next Step

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**NezumixShion**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Next Step**

_**"Jealously is always born with love but it does not die with it."** _

**_-Francis de La Rochefoucauld_**

The town was bigger than what Nezumi had expected. He expected Shion to come from more of a rural area but instead it was quite urban. As they took a taxi through the city, back to their house, Nezumi watched the buildings passing by, ignoring the pit in his stomach. He was feeling a bit nauseous from riding in the car.

Nezumi watched the series of shops, lining the streets, and the people walking across the sidewalks. The men dressed in business suits, rushing from one place to another. Women held the hands of their young children, looking both ways across the street. Children played, and teenage girls walked around, laughing together in groups.

It was cold up here. Everyone wore more covering clothes than the girl's back at school. It made them look more sensible but Nezumi could tell, even in a passing car, the girl's were all the same. They were laughing at each other, gossiping, and crying over their pathetic boyfriends and themselves. He really wasn't surprised.

The town itself held various stores and shops that people went in and out of. Even in the meek air, the stores were colorful and bright, letting them stand out to passing cars and taxis.

A part of him wanted to explore the town. He wanted to see what was here. Nezumi's been to many places, an orphan never had a real home. This was the first time he was visiting a place where he wasn't moving. This was a vacation. Nezumi wasn't sure what one did on vacations. He imagined girls in bikinis on beaches, boats flying across seawater but the place here was cold and the ocean was nowhere close.

He promised himself he would enjoy his time here, anyways. He could hear Shion and Karen, talking back and forth, Shion's mouth forming words a mile a minute. He looked so excited. Karen talked very little, letting her son get out all that he wanted to tell her. Nezumi sighed, looked back out the window. He just wanted to get out of this damn car. He was feeling so nauseous.

"So, Nezumi, what are you thinking you want to eat for dinner tonight? I was thinking we could go out of some sort." Karen interrupted Shion mid-sentence. It seems Karen, was feeling bad for Nezumi being left out of the conversation. Shion caught himself, and smiled.

"Mom, what are you talking about? I thought you're cooking." It seemed all Shion wanted after months of boarding school food was just one of his mother's home made meals. He had missed them.

"Oh, Shion, my cooking is hideous for a guest!" Karen interjected. Shion shook his head at his mother's words.

"You're meals are delicious!" Shion disagreed.

"But-" Karen started but Nezumi interrupted Karen lightly.

"Its fine, I haven't had a home meal in a while." Nezumi commented, giving his permission for her to cook. Karen flashed a "Shion" grin at Nezumi. She put her hand on his knee and patted it in a motherly way.  
"You're a good kid." She put her hands back on her lap and went on chatting to Shion. Nezumi was confused by her words. What had she meant by that? Why would she say that to him? The words, themselves, were wrong about him. He was anything but good. He was a disgusting human being. Karen didn't understand at all.

Her hand on his leg from before burned him. He had never been patted in such a calm way. Anytime someone put his or her hand on him was to smack him, to beat a hole in his pride. He had been smacked around enough to never trust a comforting hand.

The rest of the car ride Nezumi had ignored the rest of Shion and Karen's conversation, the spot on his leg burning him. It wasn't painful, but he couldn't explain it.

The taxi rounded a corner and stopped at the side of the road, by the sidewalk. People walked past, ignoring the vehicle. It felt as if they were in the middle of the town's shopping district. He jumped out, the wind whipping at his scarf and his ponytail threatening to fall out.

Shion helped his mother out, on the other side of the taxi. They met at the trunk, pulling out their small baggage that they had both brought while Karen paid the taxi.

The taxi drove off, leaving Nezumi, Shion, and Karen in front of a couple of stores. Businessmen rushed past in dark suits and groups of girl's eyes went from Nezumi's figure and back at their friends, giggling together. Nezumi rolled his eyes.

"This way, Nezumi." Shion led Nezumi off the side of the street and across to a building a few stop where they got dropped off. It was nice place, with neutral colors. "BAKERY" was shown on the sign outside the building. The sign on the door said "closed for lunch" and it was dark inside. Karen led the boys, up the steps of the front door and inside, unlocking the door.

She turned on a few lights and the place lit up. Baked goods were spread on shelves. Various types of breads and muffins situated themselves near the door. Karen walked towards the cash register at the end of the room and Nezumi looked around the room. He smelled deeply and the smell of yeast and flour filled his nose. It smelled wonderful. He noticed Shion next to him, who seemed to be enjoying being back at home. He looked at everything as though it was familiar to him, pulling his luggage behind him as he walked toward the curtained off door in the corner. It seemed like he had momentarily forgotten about Nezumi. Nezumi walked onward, swiveling at the various goodies, following Shion's path. Shion opened the curtain and walked behind it.

"Smells good, huh?" Karen called from across the room, watching the boys. Nezumi nodded his head. Nezumi followed Shion, pushing the curtain away to find a small staircase to go somewhere upstairs.

"I'M HOME!" Shion screamed from the top of the stairs. It seems like it was something he did daily, but since leaving he never had the opportunity to say it again. Shion missed the feeling of being home. Shion finally turned around, grin on face, and beckoned Nezumi up.

"Come on, we're staying in my room." Nezumi followed up the stairs, and came upon a small living space. A living room and family room connected, only a couple doors that went off into other rooms. It was a small house. It was wonderful. He walked across, noticing a foyer outside the sliding door. Shion led him to the farthest door and opened it. Inside was living space, enough for one to two people. It was a bigger space than Nezumi had expected. Dust hung from the desk, where a computer sat, and a small T.V sat on a table, by a single bed. So this is where Shion lived. Nezumi wasn't sure what he expected of it.

It looked pretty normal and plain, although Nezumi had no room to judge Shion's room. He wasn't even sure he ever lived in a normal room. Not that he remembered his rooms very well since he lived in so many. The room was neat and things put in certain places, unlike Nezumi's.

Nezumi shed his bag, ran, jumped, and lay on the bed, spreading out his arms, making the bed bounce against the ground slightly.

"Oh yeah, I could get used to this bed." Nezumi sighed, content. Shion rolled his eyes from across the room. Nezumi was already making himself at home.

"If you're going to sleep, at least unpack first." Shion called, walking over to where Nezumi lay on his bed. He towered over the body and poked Nezumi with his finger.

"Hey, Nezumi." Shion whispered, trying to get the boy's attention. Nezumi had little reaction and in fact a deep breath came from his mouth. He's asleep, Shion thought. The pills must have finally fully knocked him out, he did take a lot.

Nezumi's peaceful, sleeping face was back in Shion's mind and it sent a giddy feeling to the pit of his stomach as he watched him sleep. He bent down, quietly, and planted a short, small kiss on Nezumi's lips. Shion's hand pushed Nezumi's bangs from his eyes and he dropped his hand, leaving the body alone. He walked out his bedroom door to give Nezumi some privacy and towards the stairs where his mother stood at the register.

"Oh Shion and…" Karen looked around Shion, looking for Nezumi.

"He's asleep." Shion explained. His mother's worried look ceased on her face. She continued going through the register, counting her earnings while she had the chance.

"He's a sweet boy." Karen mentioned to Shion, trying to spark a conversation. She had missed her son all these months. She was surprised when he had asked her if he could bring a friend home with him. Of course, Karen agreed almost right away. She always wanted Shion to make more friends.

"He doesn't think so." Shion mumbled under his breath, but Karen heard her son's words. Just meeting Nezumi for the little time she had, she had to agree with Shion. Nezumi seemed a little distant; a feeling of hesitation was around him.

"Now, Shion, you said he doesn't really have a family?" Karen asked. Shion nodded, confirming Karen's words.

"He's a foster child. He usually stays at school for holidays." Shion further explained to his mother. If it was someone else other than his mom, he wouldn't be disclosing so much information about Nezumi. But he trusted his mom, more than anyone else. Karen nodded, thinking.

"That poor boy, he was so stiff when I hugged him earlier." Karen was thinking of that time in the train station. Shion knew exactly what his mother was talking about. When he had hugged Nezumi, himself, Nezumi gave an unusual reaction.

"I noticed." Shion added. Karen stayed quiet, before closing the cash register.

"Enough of this talk, we shouldn't be talking about him as he sleeps upstairs. Shion, do you want to help me make dinner?" Karen finally asked. She didn't want to stay on the topic of the boy's private life. Although, she will keep this information in mind, to better understand him.

Shion followed his mom into the kitchen, to help her start the meal for the three.

[]

Nezumi felt groggy. He wasn't exactly sure where he was at. He opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to get used to the darkness. Where was he? He pushed himself up from the bed (?) he was laying on. As he stood up, memories of the past day flooded his mind.

Oh, he was at Shion's. He must have fallen asleep when he was joking around. He made his way to the door of the room and opened the door.

There was a light on down the hall, but other than that it was still pretty dark. He must have slept for a long time. Suddenly, footsteps sounded on the stairs and Shion came up, switching a light on.

The light hit Nezumi's figure and Shion let out the girliest shriek Nezumi had ever heard. Shion's hand flew to his mouth and his eyes budged out. He couldn't believe he just made that sound. Nezumi doubled over in laughter at Shion's dispense.

He expected Shion to get angry, but instead Shion started laughing and pointing at Nezumi. Nezumi looked around himself, but didn't see anything wrong.

"What!?" Nezumi didn't like being laughed at like this.

"You-you're, oh, you're- hair." Shion said through shaky laughter. Nezumi suddenly felt very conscious of his appearance. He looked for a mirror and ran to it to see for himself. Unfortunately, Shion was right.

Nezumi's hair was in this weird ¼ up in a ponytail and ¾ down. It spiked in random, and if Nezumi could say so himself, unattractive, places. It made his face look thicker than longer. He looked _horrible. _Nezumi sighed, pulling his hair out so he could fix it. Shion came up from behind him, an after-laughter grin still on his face.

Nezumi fixed it and turned towards Shion.

"Oh, you want to talk?" Nezumi took his hand and ruffled Shion's head, trying to force the hair in as many awkward places as possible.

"Hey!" Shion tried to move away, but Nezumi grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back as he continued to rub the boy's hair. Shion continued to move around until Nezumi finally let him go, content with his job.

"God, Nezumi!" Shion was trying to pat down the hair that was now sticking up. Nezumi thought the new style made him look like a little boy. Shion seemed to be fuming. He looked like a child not getting his way.

"I'm sorry." Nezumi bent down and planted a kiss on Shion's lips, to his utter surprise. He instantly went red and stopped his fussing, just as Nezumi had planned. He bent over again, capturing the boy in a longer, rougher kiss. Their tongues were rolling out of their mouths into the others. Nezumi's arm draped around Shion's waist, pulling Shion's abdomen closer to his own. A slight whimper came from Shion's mouth as Nezumi gave his top lip a nip.

Shion's hands were on Nezumi's back, his fingers playing against his back, their touch becoming warmer to one another. Nezumi's hand went under the hem of Shion's shirt, to touch his raw back, when a voice broke them apart.

"Boys!" Karen's voice could be heard. If that wasn't a mood ruiner, Nezumi wouldn't know what was. Shion and Nezumi broke apart, right away, both embarrassed if Karen could find out their real relationship. Realizing Shion's still demeanor, Nezumi grabbed Shion's hand and led him down the stairs, letting go of it as they reached inside the kitchen.

The kitchen held a small enough kitchen for a family of Shion's size and a table for 4 in the middle. On the table was a meal laid out. The food ranged from some recipes Nezumi wasn't familiar with, but they looked good. After being on a train ride for hours and not eating the whole time Nezumi was ready to eat anything. It was just an added bonus that the meal looked and smelled good. Karen stood waiting for them.

"Would you like to sit?" She gestured to the chairs around the table. With no hesitation, Nezumi grabbed a plate and a chair and immediately started eating, waiting for no one. He was taking his third bite out of this chicken thing when Shion's hand hit him on the shoulder.

"What?" Nezumi's mouth was full. Shion gave him a look, like he was a bother. It was then that Nezumi realized he'd probably did something rude by not waiting and just starting. He didn't really care but it looked like Shion did. Nezumi looked up at Karen, but she just stood there, quietly laughing at the boy's reactions to one another.

"Oh, Shion, he's fine. It's a compliment!" She insisted and grabbed a seat for herself and Shion followed. They grabbed themselves plates of food. Nezumi waited long enough for them to both put the food on their plate before he started picked at his food again. Damn, he was hungry.

The first half of the meal went smoothly. They all chatted lightly. Karen asked Nezumi how he liked the school and of course he lied, saying how much he liked it there. He had a feeling Shion knew he was lying. He hated that sad look Shion was shooting his way, like Shion worried about him. He couldn't trust that look. So instead he ignored it, and asked Karen about working at a bakery.

Karen was always smiling; nothing Nezumi could say would plaster a frown on her face. Nezumi had a slight want to test her, but he held back, for Shion's sake. She was an easy converser and Shion even seemed to enjoy the talking. His smile was a bit brighter around his mother. They were just getting into talking about Shion's grades when a voice interrupted them, ruining the second part of the meal.

"Sorry, I'm late!" A voice sounded from the curtain door that connected the kitchen and the bakery. Nezumi looked over, noticed a strange girl. She looked a bit disheveled and out of breath.

"Safu!" This time it was Shion talking. He got up from his seat and jogged over to the girl, embracing her in a tight hug. Something in Nezumi snapped as he watched this show of affection. He hated this girl already. The girl, Safu, hugged Shion back and stepped back.

"Shion, you've grown!" Everyone was talking excitedly and even Karen was laughing at the two hugging. Nezumi, on the other hand, felt a frown start to grow across his face.

"You, too! I haven't seen you in months." Shion mentioned, seemingly had forgotten everything around him. He felt a bit awkward, he hadn't seen Safu for months now, and not since, well since that time she had talked to him.

"Sorry, I mean, first I left and then you left, but here we are now." Safu looked around Shion's figure at the rest of the kitchen and noticed the others.

"Hello, Karen!" She called, giving a quick wave. She turned to look at Nezumi and Nezumi didn't like her eyes on him.

"Who are you?" She asked, suspiciously.

"A friend." Nezumi huffed at her. How badly he wanted to say lover. Anything to make this girl understand Shion wasn't hers to hug. Her brown hair hung just a little below her chin and moved slightly when she nodded, acknowledging his presence.

Nezumi wasn't sure what to think of her. Her sweater was ugly and old and her eyes particularly boring. He didn't know what to do with her, either.

"Oh, Safu, this is my friend from school, Nezumi. Nezumi, this is Safu." Shion introduced them more clearly. Nezumi nodded his head at her. He didn't want her to think she was important.

Safu stayed polite, bowing slightly towards Nezumi's presence. Her eyes ran over Nezumi, analyzing him the way she does. Nezumi's eyes narrowed. Karen got up from her spot at the table and embraced Safu in a hug.  
"Oh, it's so good to see you. Join us; we're not done eating yet." Karen led Safu to the smile, to sit down across from Nezumi. It was kind of an ironic spot.

"Thank you, this looks so good!" Safu enthralled. She grabbed herself a plate and sat down, Shion sitting between her and Nezumi. It went quiet then. It was awkward. Nezumi ignored the silence, going about eating his food. He had no words with the girl. He didn't know her and she didn't know him and he planned to keep it that way.

"So… Safu, how was your time at region 5?" Shion finally piped up, needing to end the silence. He missed Safu, his only friend while growing up. The girl was different, just like Shion. She was kind in her own way, although she didn't have much of a filter. If something came up on her mind, she would say it, no questions asked. The questions she asked were never stupid though. She was smart, smarter than Shion at times.

They met when they were young, in kindergarten. Shion was being made fun of for his weird scar on his cheek, again. He had been his whole life. It was always someone making a comment or the random stories they created about his scar. He was strong when that happened, ignoring them.

It got worse through elementary school. That's when they started saying he was cursed. No one wanted to talk to him. No one wanted to be near him.

One time they had to do a group project and the girl he was teamed up with didn't want to be with him. No matter the grades he got, she wouldn't go near him. The teacher sat her down and even forced her to apologize by shaking his hand. She did her apologizing but when it came to touch him she screamed and cried. She was screaming over and over "NO! Don't let him touch me! NO! NO! NO!" Shion, at the time, didn't understand why they were all scared of him. Why they didn't want to touch him.

Then he heard the rumor. The rumor that hurt him was some girl who had never talked to him before. She just saw him walking down the hallways that scar on his face and thus she started something that would hurt Shion's reputation. She had told everyone that the scar made him attack.

He was a rabid dog, pretty much. She had said that Shion was a sin, a sign from God that he was an evil omen. It wasn't true, and even stupid, but it was 3rd grade and the threat was taking seriously. Well that rumor kept all the girls away from him.

The boys were angry, however. They found any opportunity to kick him while he was down. Maybe, it was the boy's pride, or maybe because they wanted to show off in front of the girls, but they promised to protect them, protects them from the evil sin.

They threw him to the ground, kicking him. The verbal abuse brought him to tears. It was a rough time in his life. But then there was Safu. She stood by him through the whole ordeal. She was defiantly stronger than Shion, honestly. She stayed by his side, and she saved him. They were best friends ever since. She was also, of course, known as Shion's only friend.

She had other friends, the girls who shared the honor classes with her and they chatted about frivolous things that Shion, as a boy, didn't understand. He thought they would be the best of friends, that's all he wanted to be, but Safu thought differently.

An incident, before he left, confirmed his superstitions. But, enough of that, he should just be glad to see her again.

"It was great, met some new friends, and the classes are preeminent" Safu said. Nezumi stayed quiet, while the old friends chatted the whole time. Karen seemed to enjoy watched her son converse with Safu. Nezumi, however, felt his eyes grow colder and colder. He noticed he was ticking his finger against his left leg, like he did whenever he grew impatient or irritated him. Hmm, so the girl irritated him.

Nezumi couldn't understand why of course. Shion was his now, not hers. It was weird to him. In his previous relationships, he had never gotten irritated seeing a lover with someone else. He allowed them to cheat, even. He didn't care. They were nothing to him. So why now, now of all times, was he getting, dare he say it, jealous. What an incredulous notion.

Safu was annoying, anyways. She was too smart for her own good.

"Nezumi, Nezumi." Shion was poking Nezumi, he must have zoned out. Shion had a bit of a worried look over his face, looking at the usual arrogant boy, being quiet. Nezumi shook his head in reassurance.

"Ah, yes?" He asked. He looked around and Karen and Safu were talking about Safu's grandmother, or something.

"Are you O.K?" Shion asked, grabbing hold of Nezumi's arm in his grasp. Shion was feeling a bit guilty at this development with Nezumi. He had invited him here, and ignoring him nether the less. Even if he hadn't seen Safu in such a long time, he should have been tuned into Nezumi, too. He was being rude.

"I guess, I'm just tired." Nezumi yawned for emphasis. He really wasn't that tired, more just tired of listening to Safu. Shion nodded, heeding to his words.

"Mom, Nezumi and I are going to bed. Night, Safu." Shion got up from his place on the table, pulling Nezumi up with him. Karen nodded in understanding, flashing a warm smile.

"Grandma is going to kill me! We'll talk more tomorrow." Safu mentioned, walking towards the door. Great, Nezumi will have to listen to her talk again.

"Thank you for the meal!" Everyone, with an exception of Nezumi, waved a good bye to her and she left. Shion walked over to his mom, kissed her cheek and said his goodnights. Nezumi gave Karen a slight wave as a small goodbye and the boys headed up the stairs.

Jealousy burned through Nezumi's veins. Safu and Shion had been talking for an hour and a half of this and that. Have so many freaking years together and the greatest moments of they're friendship. It sickened Nezumi.

Walking into Shion's room, Nezumi could hardy control himself. He slammed the door close, turning his body to grab Shion's shoulder. He shoved Shion against the wall, with a fast move. Shion grunted and his eyes squeezed shut as his body contacted with the wall.

"N-Nezumi?" Shion asked after a pure silence.

"I don't like her." Nezumi stated. Shion instantly knew who he was talking about, but he didn't understand why.

"What?" Why was he bringing this up?

"Because, her relationship with you. I don't like it." Shion couldn't believe that Nezumi, a rather calm boy was getting so worked up over something like this. It was kind of funny. His face looked like he was throwing a tantrum. Shion had to hold back his smile as he was reminded of a little boy not getting his way.

Nezumi noticed Shion wasn't scared of this situation at all. Nezumi could kill him with the flick of a wrist or a rage fit, but nope, not a single drop of fear in Shion's eyes. It defeated Nezumi. One little look of pure calmness around him was enough to ruin him.

So Nezumi did the only thing he could think of and he grabbed Shion's waist to pull him closer. He roughly pressed his cold lips against Shion's warm ones, and the feel of Shion so close, so near, brought a conclusion to Nezumi.

There was no way he could stop here.

* * *

**Hello, I'm back! Miss me? Sorry it took so long for this chapter. It's all me being busy like all the time. I'm sleep deprived, behind on homework, and completing job applications for this summer. But nether the less, another chapter. I'm so sorry not sorry for the ending of this chapter since I mean smut is to come. But with this story I totally pictured Nezumi hating Safu. I thought it worked better. So, I hope I did well with all the new introduced characters. Please review, favorite, or follow and tell me how you like their "vacation" together so far!**


	10. Clueless Cats

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**NezumixShion**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Clueless Cats  
**

_**"I'll take crazy over stupid any day."**_

**-Joss Wheden**

Morning came fast, faster than usual it seemed. Shion opened his eyes, slightly, allowing the light from his windows to force him to close his eyes again. He slowly became aware of his surroundings, as he came to his senses. He was feeling really hot, almost sweating. How many sheets did he have on?

He opened his eyes again, and they grew wide. There sat, an arm on his stomach, wrapping around his body in a sort of possessive way. He followed the arm up to the sleeping, sound face of Nezumi. He almost jumped up, in surprise, but then he noticed how Nezumi's head laid softly on the pillow, his breathing steady. He slept on his side, one arm around Shion, the other by Shion's head. Shion began to blush slightly, realizing the situation they were in. He didn't expect them to fall asleep together, if anything he was going to sleep on the floor, but after last night… Shion's face turned an even brighter red, remembering.

The close proximity with Nezumi was enough to make him remember, how those arms had wrapped around him the night before, kind of like now. Shion was feeling really hot, from Nezumi's body heat and the covers of the sheets. He slowly tried to move around the arm around him, trying not to wake the sleeping boy.

As he slipped past the arm, and was almost free, he felt the arm tighten around him. Shion sighed, irritated. He was too hot. He tried to peel the arm off him slowly, but in a more agitated way but the arm refused to move. Shion let out an irritated puff of air.  
"Oh, is my arm bothering you?" Nezumi mumbled from his half-sleep mood.

"Yes, very much so, I'm too hot." Shion sniped, trying to pull away, quite unsuccessfully, if he might add.

"I can make you even hotter." Nezumi said, in a sarcastic way, his hand ruffling through Shion's hair. Shion knew exactly what he meant by that comment.

"I'm good!" Shion tried to deny what he was instigating.

"You were more than good yesterday…" Nezumi left the comment hanging, awaiting the reaction he wanted from Shion.

"Nezumi!" Shion tried to slither away as Nezumi chuckled at the boy's haste to get away from his grasp.

"Nope, let's just lay here, can we?" Nezumi asked him. He tried to keep his face an emotionless as possible, so Shion didn't think he was desperate for his touch. Of course, he really didn't care what Shion did. But on the other hand, he did.

Shion looked over at Nezumi, his request shocking Shion. He never expected Nezumi to ask such a question. Searching Nezumi's face, Shion noticed something. He kept it hidden well and Shion was sure no one else would have noticed it but there was a glint of desperation in his eyes. It was surrounded by cold grey eyes, but it was there.

It was enough to have Shion lean back into Nezumi's body, like he was fitting it next to his sleeping form. Nezumi's arm instantly, wrapped around, and his breathing went down to the pace of someone who was sleeping. Shion lay there, too hot in the covers, irritated, and even had to pee, but he was content. He was content in the situation he was in at the moment. He enjoyed the wrap of Nezumi around him. He enjoyed the addictive smell that Nezumi had. He enjoyed the arm that was just the right amount of possessive around him. So he stayed like that, for him, more than Nezumi's part.

He wonders what brought him to say what he did. Why did Nezumi ask such a question? He was never one to hold onto a person, in fact, his personality was quite the opposite. He thought about it, for minutes, thinking of why. Why did he care about Shion so much? What about Shion intrigued him? He was inexperienced compared to Nezumi's old relationships, so he didn't understand. He was different. Why?

He had no clue. He had considered asking Nezumi, asking why he liked him so much. But he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer. For all that Shion knew, Nezumi didn't even understand it himself. They had known each other for technically 3 months now. They've been dating about a week of those 3 months. Is that long? Shion didn't really know. This was his first real relationship. Ever.

Actually, he had never expected to date anyone for a while, let alone a man. He had planned to finish college, get a good job, and then start looking for a partner. It seems Nezumi had other plans for their relationships. The fact Nezumi was a man didn't really affect Shion in any way.

The only difference between him and a girl was the anatomy of each sex. So Nezumi had a penis? It was no different than a woman's vagina if you got technical. They are pretty much the same thing because… wait, he's getting off topic. Anyways, so that wasn't what bothered him. It was just the fact that Nezumi had chose him. He'd seen the way the girl's looked at Nezumi, the way their eyes followed his every movement and the squeal's that erupted from their months.

There is a bigger question to all of this. Is Shion happy being chosen? That was something to find out. He enjoyed his company and well, it was like his body couldn't control itself around him either. Shion closed his eyes, remembering the [embarrassing] way his body had reacted to Nezumi. And oh dear god, the promise he had made. It was enough to send him into a spiral of the memory of the night before.

It started off as a kiss. A simple kiss that turned rough and hot. Nezumi had pressed him up against the door of his bedroom, attacking at the lips that were Shion's. They were chapped and he tasted like the chicken they had for dinner but Nezumi could have cared less. He tasted just as sweet to him. His tongue was tugging and swirling around in Shion's mouth, playing. It was a game to see what he had to do to get the sweetest of moans to come out of that hot mouth.

He found that when he bit Shion's bottom lip in the right corner it would cause Shion to let out a grunt. When he would sweep his tongue across the front of his teeth it would send out a riveting whimper from the bottom of his throat. Then, when he licked the very top of the cavern and sent a finger trailing down from his hair, down to his neck, he would receive a sweet moan that he had been waiting for.

It was a game that Nezumi loved to play, it was entertaining, and the excitement he got from it was overwhelming. Shion know Nezumi was teasing him, and he hated the thought of him doing what he was doing just to mess with him, but he loved the feeling he received from it. The abuse was worth that want. Shion found himself touching every part of Nezumi's back that he could.

Something about the rippling muscles underneath his shirt was addicting to feel. Every time Nezumi's arm would move, so did his shoulder blades. The feeling of the muscles constricting and contracting felt rough on Shion's fingers. So Shion would take his fingers up and down Nezumi's spine and bare skin, like he was playing the piano, like he had learned to do so long ago.

He felt a sense of satisfaction whenever Nezumi would make a noise. It made him feel like he was doing something right. By the time Shion had realized what was going on Nezumi had been pushing him towards the bed. At the time Shion wasn't even concentrating on that, he was concentrating on the feelings surrounding his body.

Every part of Shion that Nezumi touched would burn like icy fire on his skin. Before he knew it, he was laid out like a canvas for Nezumi, his shirt already off and on the floor with Nezumi's. When had they come off? He didn't even know.

The only things that made sense to him at the moment was Nezumi's lips that were now slowly tracing down his body in a row of kisses and nips. Every nip would send a short feel of pain but the kiss would sweeten it. Nezumi's hands roamed down to Shion's nipples, like it had the first time, he started to twirl his finger around the pink nub that was erect.

Shion could feel his own erection feeling bigger, and the hotness from his chest area that sent shivers down to his abdomen. The feel of Nezumi's fingers left his nipples for a second when his mouth went down, grabbing the nipple in between his teeth. He tugged softly on it, his tongue sweeping the top of it lightly, teasing. Shion let out a mangled groan.

That was the reaction Nezumi had wanted and he fully licked at the nub, enjoying the taste of Shion's body below him. Shion was flustered and red, his face screwed in a form of pure ecstasy. It was embarrassing how good it felt. The tongue on his nipples seemed to wet all the right places.

Nezumi's hand was already slipping down, growing impatient. His fingers sent a trail down Shion's stomach, his erection throbbing. He expertly unbuttoned Shion's jeans and pulled them down his legs, exposing Shion's body to him. The boxers were the only thing in his way.

So he took one hand and from Shion's thigh up he started to slip his hand into his underwear, enjoying the way every time his finger went up an inch, Shion's leg would twitch slightly. He noticed the bulge that was obvious growing impatient. He could feel his own bulge pushing against his jeans.

From underneath Shion's boxers, his hand grabbed the base of Shion's member, earning him a low hiss at the coldness of his fingers. Funny, how a person's fingers could feel so cold, when he was doing something so hot. He ignored the way Shion's body twitched lightly, as he fully grasped it, grazing a finger from the base to the very tip. Pre-cum already left a thin film on Nezumi's fingers. He fully wrapped his hand around Shion's cock and started to slightly pump, but slowly. Shion's body twitched with impatience as Nezumi's hand continued to move slowly.

"Faster." Shion whimpered, needing the heat of pleasure.

Shion's knew he was being teased again, but this was just cruel. He wanted Nezumi to move his hand faster, but he was going simply to slow. He tried to raise his hips, slight whimpers emerging from his mouth.  
"No, no, no." Nezumi had said in sickly sweet voice. Shion couldn't take it anymore. He was about to lose it. He grabbed Nezumi's buckle on his own jeans and looked up to Nezumi's surprised face.  
"If-if I touch yours too, would you go faster?" Shion had asked. He looked down, clearly embarrassed, but not before he noticed Nezumi's surprised face. Then he felt Nezumi grab his hand and put it against Nezumi's crotch, as he unbuckled his jeans and threw them off, visibly excited.

Shion's face turned a deeper red than even before. Nezumi guided his hand to his bulge and let Shion feel it in his hand. It was strange to him. He never thought he'd be in a situation quite like this one. Shion was glad, however, that he was only touching him above his underwear. It somehow reassured him.

Finally, when Shion tried to rub Nezumi like Nezumi had rubbed his own erection he noticed the change in Nezumi's face. The way his cold eyes seemed just a bit warmer or how soft groans were erupting from Nezumi's mouth.

As Shion rubbed harder, he noticed the way his body rocked against his hand and finally the hand continued on his own engorged flesh. He rubbed against the feeling, while continuing to rub Nezumi's with the palm of his hand. He wasn't really sure what he was doing but it looked like Nezumi was enjoying it.

Finally, Shion could feel himself about to hit his peak. His breath was almost panting and he needed more and more friction, it just wasn't enough, with some small, slower jerks and a swipe of a finger against the opening at the top of Shion's member, left him spilling his seed inside of his boxers and on Nezumi's hand, with a long moan.

He felt exhausted, his hand on Nezumi's own penis stopped rubbing against him, when he felt Nezumi rub himself for a couple more seconds until he exhausted his own seed into his underwear. He let a long groan and breathed deeply as his climax started to subside.

He was tired, but he couldn't stop. He needed Shion; he needed much more of him. His fingers were coated in Shion's cum and he enjoyed the warmness of them as started to go farther down Shion's boxers.

"Say, Shion, you do know how 2 guys have sex, right?" Nezumi mumbled, between short breaths. Shion's glazed eyes looked up at Nezumi's and his eyes widened slightly.

"K-kinda." He said cautiously. He wasn't sure where Nezumi was going with this. Nezumi's signature smirk was back on his face as he rubbed a finger against Shion's entrance, softly. Shion about jumped out of his skin.

"My finger will be going in right here." He whispered, his finger tapping against Shion's entrance. Shion looked up, his eyes filled with ecstasy and a small form of fear that Nezumi ignored. Without much warning, Nezumi slipped the finger into the warm tightening. Shion's body jerked in surprise, and he bit his lip as a wave of discomfort came over him.

"Nezumi!" Shion could only say. He was growing unsure of the situation. It didn't feel good; he didn't like it at all. The cum covered finger had slipped in easily and Shion's virgin entrance wrapped itself around Nezumi's finger in an unbelievable manner. Nezumi was feeling his cock peek up again just by the feel of it.

He quickly slipped another finger in, needing the hotness of his cavern. Shion let out a loud whimper when another finger entered him. The feeling of discomfort increased and pain became added to the mix. He hated the pain that was creeping up from his anus and up his back. He tried to wiggle away from it, but it caused him more pain.

"Take them out!" Shion protested his voice raising. Nezumi grabbed Shion's head, forcing him to look him straight in the eye.

"Shion, do you think you could trust me for one minute." Shion stopped struggling, truly looking at Nezumi. He was holding his chin softly in his palm, not rough. It was a reassuring gesture, not a forceful one. Even his eyes looked sincere. Conflicting emotions filled Shion.

"I don't know…" he left the sentence hanging. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation. He tried to turn his head again, but Nezumi kept his hand on his chin, holding it in place. He bent down, setting a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Please." Nezumi pleaded. Shion's eyes seemed to look down and back up at Nezumi's face. He wanted to trust him so badly. So he felt his defenses weaken.

"It's-"

"BOYS. GO TO BED." A knock on the door and a yell threw both the boys for a new one. Yep, there goes Nezumi's erection. Nezumi took his fingers out of Shion in an instant, jumping off the bed backwards, in pure confusion.

He slipped off the side of the bed, bringing Shion with him.

It was a tangle of sheets and naked body parts as they flew to the ground in a loud groan and smash. Nezumi noticed the situation it looked like him and Shion were in trouble if Karen just decided to walk in. He jumped up, running across the room and as far from Shion as possible. Shion eyes were wide, realizing he had done all that with _his mother _in the house.

"YOU HEARD ME. NIGHT." Karen ended, her footsteps retreating. Nezumi had felt his body almost collapse as Karen walked away from the door. That could have been really bad. He had looked over to where Shion was sitting on the ground, in a naked mess. He looked white as a sheet. Guilt ate away at Nezumi.  
"Hey, um, are you O.K?" Nezumi asked, cautiously. It took Shion a few seconds, but he looked up at Nezumi, with a look of relief and confusion. He kind of shook his head no. Nezumi, walked out of the corner he was standing in and walked toward him. He bent down, not really caring of his naked body.

"Come on." Nezumi held out his hand to Shion. Shion looked up, took a few breaths, and grabbed the hand that was extended to him. As they stood, Shion noticed the sheets wrapped around his body fall to the ground, and there he stood naked, right next to Nezumi. He couldn't stop the blood that was rushing to his head and his ears. Nezumi chuckled, noticing.

"Really, after all of that?"

"It's because it's you." Shion mumbled, turning his body away from Nezumi. Nezumi felt his willpower snap from its hold. He rushed forward, grabbing Shion's chin, so he could press his lips against Shion's. Shion's surprise was short lived and he allowed his mouth to be entered. They stood there for a few moments, before Shion pushed him away.

"My mom is in the other room!" Shion half-yelled, twisting his body away. He bent down, grabbing the sheets on the ground to wrap around himself. Unaware of Nezumi's traveling eyes. Nezumi let out of a puff of breath when Shion had fully covered himself and started waddling towards his clothes on the ground a little ways a way.

"Look away." Shion called, staring Nezumi down with a look he had never seen before. It was a look of irritancy and embarrassment and, dare Nezumi say it, it was somewhat cute. He smirked but turned his body away.

"_Art can never exist without naked beauty displayed." _Nezumi quoted, knowing it would make Shion uncomfortable. He heard the ruffling of clothes pause and then starts again. Without warning he felt a punch graze his arm in a playful manor. He had looked over to see Shion with a look of total annoyance. It caused a chuckle to erupt from Nezumi's mouth.

"Sorry, sorry." He said even though he didn't actually mean it.

"Get dressed; I'm going to make my bed." Shion threw behind his shoulder as he had walked away. By the time they were both done, they were exhausted.

Shion didn't really remember what had happened after that. However, here he was, pretty much cuddling next to the boy who had violated him the night before. He could only let out an exasperated breath.

"Nezumi, we have a day of walking the town in front of us. Get up." He started to move away and Nezumi allowed him. Nezumi rolled over and began to get up again, ready for a day that would be pure annoyance.

[]

Nezumi knew the day would be annoying from the moment he had awoken. And damn, was he right. I mean sure he enjoyed that morning with Shion, last night was even better. He even liked the breakfast he shared with Karen and Shion, before Karen started cooking because today was Thanksgiving. But then they decided to hit the town, ok no big deal. The big deal he was having was the fact that Safu was with them.

That girl annoyed him to no end. They had met up with her as she was leaving some sewing place a few blocks down. Shion had kept it a "surprise". Wow, lucky. He couldn't believe Shion really didn't understand why Nezumi might not like her?

Safu dragged them along to stores aligning the streets. Many were closed, but just as many were open. They were truly beautiful places that Nezumi could appreciate. The place was kind of old so there were plenty of historical places. In fact, those were the places Nezumi was drawn to the most, especially the old theater down the road. He had seen it the day before when they were driving to Shion's home from the train station. It was old and worn down but he wanted to go check it out.

He was going to ask Shion, but he looked happier checking out his hometown with Safu. Safu was pointing at things, describing what had happened to some of the neighbors since Shion had left. Like "oh this person got married" or "his grandfather died". Shion would nod along, following her to the shops she wanted to go to. The boy was really clueless.

Quite frequently, Nezumi was left behind the two. He didn't complain. He knew Shion was just happy to see Safu after such a long time (however he felt) and it was also easier to see the town from behind them. Although, many times, he could see the looks of girls stare him down, he noticed the assortment of looks Shion was receiving. It was his appearance, probably. Since Nezumi had known him so long, he didn't notice it as often as others might.

The scar on the side of his cheek was too noticeable on the shy boy. And the boys red eyes sure showed bright in the sunny day. Every now and then Shion would wave to a person he knows or stops to hug an older woman or gentleman, exchanging kind words.

They had been walking the town for about an hour before it seemed Shion remembered Nezumi was still behind him, as since he kept silent the whole way. Honestly, Nezumi was relishing the memories of the night before and was quite content. But Shion was feeling guilty for forgetting about Nezumi for so long. He pulled behind Safu.

"Is there somewhere you want to go?" Shion pulled Nezumi out of his trance long enough for him to answer.

"No, not really." Nezumi ignored the voice inside him that wanted to tell Shion about the theater. He would rather the both of them go alone then with Safu.

"Shion! Oh, look the pet shop we used to visit together!" Safu grabbed Shion's hand and pulled him forward to run across the street. At that point, Nezumi was going to throw this girl a new one. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself to not totally shoot this girl down from her mighty spot in Shion's heart.

Nezumi simply followed behind, trying to keep the glare from his eyes from ripping their hands apart. He should be sensible about this, he knows. He followed them into that pet shop, Safu wanted to enter so badly. The girl was truly acting like a girl at this point. He let out an irritated sigh as he was surrounded by little dogs and fish in tanks. He has never been one for animals.

They left and walked on, stopping at a park in the middle of the town.

"Hey, Nezumi, do you want to grab us some ice cream?" Safu asked, totally unaware of her selfish question. Nezumi was about to step forward and take her on, but a hand on his arm told him to calm down. He looked at Shion, who was looking at him with apologetic eyes.  
"I'll go with you." Shion stated and was about to walk off when Nezumi stopped him.

"No, it's fine." Nezumi walked away, clearly irritated, without waiting for a word from Shion. He needed to cool his head. Plus, he was sure if Shion went so would Safu. So he did her petty bidding, grabbing 3 vanilla cones from a vendor not too far from where they were standing. When he received the cones he was sure to "accidently" spit on one of them. He kept that one for Safu. Although giving it to Shion wouldn't exactly be a problem, well, since, Shion has had his saliva a couple times before.

It was walking back, that was a problem. He couldn't believe the words being exchanged between the two as he stood a bit back from them, listening in.

"Shion, I wasn't joking back then." Safu was trying talking calmly even though Shion looked a bit freaked out.

"I turned you down." Shion was trying to reason out. Nezumi wasn't sure what was really going on.

"Did you at least think about it?" Safu prompted.

"I didn't need to." Shion enunciated the fact he wasn't interested. Nezumi was licking his ice cream, taking in the scene, actually pretty entertained.

"Why?"

"I'm not interested." A light blush was coming back to Shion's cheeks.

"But, I want your sperm." Nezumi spit out and dropped the ice cream he was holding, coughing on the air that he had breathed in way too fast. Both parties turned around, shock on their faces. Shion looked like he was going to die right there and then. Nezumi had lost all sense of holding himself back. He quickly slipped his arm around Shion's waist, to his utter surprise, and pressed Shion against the side of his body.

"Too bad he's dating me." Nezumi growled at the girl who was paling.

"W-wait, you mean?" Safu could barely get the words out.

"2 boys, relationship, sex. Yes, all the works." Safu was turning as white as the ugly vintage sweater she was wearing. Nezumi smirked at her reaction. If she didn't understand before, she certainly understood now and he was finally glad to get the message across.

Shion looked like a bright red tomato. Nezumi bit his lip to continue to say more, to even envelop Shion in a kiss to prove his point further. Safu nodded and started to walk away, motioning for them to follow her lead.

She made no talk from there on forward unless necessary. She felt too sick.

* * *

**Sorry if you read before I edited this chapter. I had tennis and my mom was yelling at me. The conversation goes as follows:  
**

**Her: "Come on!"**

**Me: "Hold on, I'm making my mark in the writing world!"**

**Her: "I'll be making my mark on your ass if you don't move it."**

**And well, that's how that goes (she's a real sweet lady, I swear). Anyways, you got yourself some smut and well some jealous Nezumi, which is always good too, but let's be honest, any Nezumi is a good Nezumi. We also got our self some clueless Shion, which by the way tells the type of person you are on if you understood the title of this chapter or not ;) If you don't pm me and I'll tell. I've been sick, so this chapter got out sooner, but now I have a bunch of make up work so hopefully I can get the next chapter done in a reasonable timing.**

** So please review, follow, and favorite and let me know how I'm doing! If I get enough reviews, maybe I'll bump back my history homework to write some ;)**


	11. Small Acceptance

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**NezumixShion**

**Note: In this chapter, the things Safu says, could be taking as my own views. Please remember, I am writing in HER character. Also, the views I create for Safu is just my anime critic observations of how I feel she would feel.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Small Acceptance**

"_The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong."_

_-Mahatma Ghandi_

The days he spent at Shion's home Nezumi enjoyed, even though they were a bit irritating. It was probably the first time spending time with a real family. The families he's stayed with were never like Shion's family.

Even without a father, Shion and his mother got along, like they were best friends. It was easily detectable that they loved one another. Was Nezumi jealous? Yes. Yes, he was. He was jealous of Shion's mother, how close they were. Nezumi couldn't imagine himself getting so close to anyone.

He didn't want that love. It's a bit unnecessary, just emotions that aren't needed. He would much rather spend his time doing other things. Nezumi was never one to hate himself, but he did at this moment. He did because he knew he was growing to attached. He was caring too much.

The feeling coursed through his mind, making his emotions run wild. Fuck, why did he care so much? He just wanted to get out of this fucking high school and work in a big city, finally on his own.

Becoming 18 couldn't come soon enough. He just wanted to be free, nothing tying him down. But now here is Shion, little, innocent, Shion who is changing the way his damn mind works. The boy was just so alluring to him.

Was it the pureness? Could it be, in some form, the pureness that Nezumi lacked that made him want it so badly?

He already knew he would never find the answer. He was only asking questions that couldn't be answer, wouldn't make sense to answer. So, he ignored it. He tried to ignore all the questions crowding his mind and the emotions coursing through his blood.

The sense of a family stayed true to him, however. He knew, just watching Shion and Karen interact, that he was beginning to reach out to the motherly figure, since he'd never had one of his own. Shion might have noticed, although, he wasn't sure.

Shion noticed a lot of things about him. Shion could evaluate any flicker of something in his eyes, or in his demeanor, and that was a problem for him. He wasn't used to someone seeing through his wall.

As hidden as he could keep his emotions, he knew his jealousy wasn't quite as easily gone. He proved that when he had snapped at Safu. Safu had left them to walk herself home after they saw the rest of the town.

Surprisingly, Shion wasn't actually angry. He was embarrassed and did demean Nezumi for telling her so suddenly. Apparently, he had planned to tell her in a slower, less "in your face" kind of way.

Looking back on it, the situation was hilarious for Nezumi. At the time, it wasn't, but now, just comical. The way she had asked and Shion's reaction was just the right combination of an awkward situation.

He couldn't believe she had asked for his sperm. What a peculiar way to ask for sex. It sounded ridiculous. It just proved all the more what a virgin Shion and she was.

After, the Thanksgiving dinner Karen had, he had calmed down for the most part. Karen's personality was warm and she kept telling Nezumi small stories about Shion or how she was so happy Shion had brought home a friend.

It was a couple days before they were supposed to leave and they hadn't seen Safu since. She had kept quiet.

Nezumi enjoyed his time without the presence of the girl, but he could tell it bothered Shion. He knew, sitting on Shion's bed, today wasn't going to get any better. Shion had woken up half-depressed, only smiling around his mother and when addressed to. It seemed like he had something constantly on his mind, and Nezumi had an idea of who it was.

"Shion, hey, Shion!" Nezumi had to call his name a couple times before Shion had turned to him. His eyes were half-lidded, worry on his otherwise blank face.

"Oh, hmmm?" Shion hummed, turning from folding his clothes, towards Nezumi. Nezumi's eyes narrowed at the boy's reaction to him.

"Are you O.K?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Shion answered, trying to reassure Nezumi. He didn't want him to worry about him but Nezumi wasn't stupid. He could see right through Shion's façade to keep his real feelings hidden.

Nezumi instantly knew it was Safu's doing, the incident was a problem. He hadn't meant for Shion to get all depressed about it. He didn't even understand what was so depressing about it. So, Safu found out, what does it matter?

"This is about Safu, isn't it?" Nezumi got up from his place on the bed, his body walking towards Shion. Shion's face whitened a bit.

"Not really?" Shion replied.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!" At this point Shion had dropped the clothes he was folding and had fully confronted Nezumi, standing head to head with him.

"_Be bad, but at least don't be a liar, a deceiver!"_ Nezumi recited. Shion simply rolled his eyes.

"Is that another quote from a source no one actually knows?" Shion was acting irritated.

"Why, yes, good observation." Nezumi could hardly hold back his sarcasm from dripping off his tongue. Shion went back to what he was doing, ignoring the blue- haired boy. He wasn't in the mood.

"Jeez, what a fucking stupid thing to get overworked about." The words slipped past Nezumi's mouth in a mumble that Shion could easily hear. Shion dropped the clothes he had picked up, and turned towards Nezumi, red-hot anger showing on his cheeks.

"Maybe, if you paid attention to anyone but yourself, you'd understand why I'm acting as I am! It's because I feel bad! It's guilt! Something you don't seem to have." Shion walked out of the room in a fury, leaving Nezumi on the bed, open-mouthed.

When Shion got past the open door, where he couldn't be seen, he slipped away to the bathroom, taking a deep breath.

He couldn't believe he just told Nezumi off. This was no good. He's taking his frustrations out on Nezumi, causing him to feel guilty once again. Nezumi didn't deserve- eh, well, actually he did deserve that. But, Shion shouldn't have chosen that moment to say anything. Or said it so harshly.

Just, when he's around Nezumi, he can't seem to control his emotions for the most part. Shion stayed in the bathroom, contemplating what he could have done better.

Nezumi was in the room, lying on the bed, trying to ignore Shion's words.

He hadn't meant to offend, he was just curious. It wasn't his fault it was taking harshly. But was what Shion said really necessary? He didn't think so. And he wasn't going to stand by, listening to Shion knock him for reciting a quote. He can start doing that when he can read real literature without messing up.

The more Nezumi thought about it, the more annoyed he was getting. How old was Shion going to act? Just because this girl found out about them, he got so defensive. The truth of the matter wedged itself into Nezumi's mind. Shion cared that Safu knew about it, he had hoped for it to be kept a secret.

Did that mean Shion was ashamed to be his? Or was he unhappy that Safu found out because he was having regrets? Nezumi didn't want to think of these foreign thoughts. As much as he had hoped to forget them, they stayed true to him. These doubts ran through his mind for several minutes.

He knew he should be asking himself if he is really that committed to such a simple boy to try to fix this stupid problem, and he knew he was.

He knew he had to do something to end these nasty ideas forming. He had to do something he would have never found himself doing before. He was going to see Safu.

[]

He'd been wandering a while now. The town was impressive, he had to admit. It had a big central town system and an outer country. It was great. It was much cleaner and better than a lot of the places he's been.

The town life was familiar to him. It felt good to breathe in the smell of exhaust and to hear the chatting people. It has been to quiet for him at that school. And not to mention the time alone he spent in the mansion. So, this was good for him.

He walked in a cocky fashion, taking everything in, as if he had been living in the town his whole life. Walking behind Shion and Safu the day before left Nezumi time to check the town's surroundings. It also gave him a chance to know where he was going, which made this a bit easier.

He was looking for a certain building, or should he say, Safu's building. He had asked Karen for the location. She was, at first, a bit spectacle for what reason Nezumi may want Safu's address for. He had told her that he wanted to talk to Safu about Shion.

Karen eyes were filled with a sense of understanding. Nezumi could guess that Karen noticed something had happened between the three. Probably since Safu hadn't been around in days. And as bad as Nezumi wanted to keep it that way, he knew he had to find her and explain.

How annoying for him. He'd rather just leave without seeing her again.

After walking for some time he knew he would be coming to Safu's place, according to Karen's directions. He had to hurry though, before Shion knew he left. Karen was watching a movie with him, that they used to watch when Shion was young.

Shion had insisted that Nezumi should watch it with them (probably trying to be nice after this morning), but Nezumi declined the offer, saying he was just going to sleep. He snuck out once the movie had begun.

Before long, he came to a building a bit to the outskirts of the town. The house, itself, was small and bland in coloring. Hm, to match Safu's personality he supposes. He noticed a laundry line from a window where shirts were being hung. An older woman was putting more clothes out of the open window.

"Is Safu home?" Nezumi had yelled up to her. The woman momentarily looked down, surprised to be addressed to.

"Oh, are you a friend?" Her friendly voice rang from the second floor. The more Nezumi looked at her, the older she looked, must be Safu's aunt or grandma, or something.

"Something like that." Nezumi responded, even if it was hardly true.

The woman nodded and disappeared from the window. Nezumi waited until she opened the door in front of him, a smiling face coming from the now open door.

"Oh, what a young boy, please, come in." Her voice wavered but she moved from the door, allowing him access to their house.

Nezumi followed her frail body all the way across the house. The house seemed more spacious from the inside than the outside, Nezumi noticed. It was almost fully furnished, dozens of academic awards on the walls, from what Nezumi understand, are all for Safu.

Pictures scattered tables, but one in particular caught his attention. It was an old picture of a couple, black and grey. Nezumi could tell instantly it was Safu's parents. The mom shared many of the features Safu has, and the man had the same eyes as the woman leading him to Safu.

A single flower at the base of the picture told Nezumi everything. He knew what that was like, to live without a family. A bit of sympathy went out to Safu, but not enough for him to feel guilty.

At least she had a picture of her parents, something to remember to them by. She even knows what they look like. Nezumi wished he had that, but he had nothing from his past, except some dumb ring, he had found after their deaths.

He wishes he remembered how they looked. Who did he take after the most? Was his father a strict one? Did his mother cook every meal? He couldn't remember.

"Son?" The woman's voice entered the voices in his mind. He turned, noticing her concerning look. He must have stopped walking.

"Yes, sorry." He continued on, realizing how silly it was for him to dwell on those things. He's gotten along fine all this time, and he still can. He doesn't need his family memories.

"I'm Safu's grandmother, and you are?" The old woman smiled. It was a sweet smile but Nezumi could notice the harshness in her eyes.

"Doesn't matter." She was taken a bit off guard at Nezumi's rude and blunt answer. Her face sunk in and she drew in a breath. She knew what kind of boy he was right away and he just proved her point.

Nezumi wasn't going to make her acquaintance. He was only going to be here for this one time, there was no point in learning unnecessary names and status. He was here only to talk to Safu.

The house was neat and well organized, and Nezumi noticed the smell of flowers in the air. There wasn't any trace of a man inside. It must just be Safu and her grandmother. He felt no pity for her when he knew he should. It happens.

He was brought to the back of the house where the kitchen lay.

The swinging doors opened for him, by the grandmother, allowing him into the small kitchen. It looked pretty plain, basic appliances, and a table set for four in the middle of the floor.

At the table sat Safu , seeming to be taking notes on something. Oh, and surprise, she had on another ugly ass sweater that would only fit her idea of fashion. This time it was a murky dark, muddy green long-sleeved sweater with two red stripes around the waist, that accentuated the curves she didn't have. Christmas colors? Clashy. Oh, fuck, he was sounding like a girl now.

Sometimes, Nezumi realized, he thought like a woman. He didn't try to, but certain instances left him high-wired to criticize, quite like a woman, he must say. It was embarrassing. It has to because of his performances on stage as- no, he's not thinking about that at the moment. This was about him and Shion.

Safu's head whipped around, her eyes growing wide at the sight of Nezumi. She shot up from her chair in a defensive position. Her grandmother seemed to have ignored Safu's obvious reaction, grinned, and walked back towards their living room.

"I'll leave you two be!" She called, exiting the kitchen. Safe's eyes seemed to have followed her grandmother's back out the door, her eyes pleading for her to stay. Nezumi smirked; loving the discomfort his presence has put her in. There was a couple moments of silence following.

"So, where's Shion?" Safu looked around Nezumi, nervously, expecting Shion to still be coming. She didn't understand why he was here in the first place. She hadn't talked to them in days. She didn't want to. Her heart was broken and the mere fact of Shion dating another man disgusted her to no end, how dare he.

"I came without him." The stare on Safu's face told Nezumi she was uncomfortable. She stayed quiet.

"Does that bother you?" He continued. Safu broke out of her small trance, realizing she was just embarrassing herself by not speaking.

"No, it's fine." Safu continued, taking back her seat she had before, still pretty tense. Nezumi drew in a bit closer and noticed her body tense and slowly turn itself away from him. Her behavior was annoying, but it gave away something to Nezumi. She wasn't just uncomfortable from the thought of Nezumi. Something else was ticking her off, too.

"Wait a second." Safu looked up, wondering what Nezumi could be talking about this time.

"You aren't, oh, you are, aren't you?" Nezumi had a stupid grin hanging off his face. He couldn't believe her. Safu looked at him quizzically.

"You aren't making any sense!" Safu was exasperated.

"You're homophobic!" Nezumi laughed at the incredulous notion that he knew was true. Her white-slated face proved it. It was great. She just added fuel to the fire he had on her. It made perfect sense for her obvious reaction. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

"Of course! It's disgusting!" She fought him a bit, her voice quivering in anger, with a lack of courage. Nezumi just gave her a roll of his eyes.

"Figures." Nezumi could have guessed that about her from a mile away. Safu shook her head, averting his eyes. She felt only shame for the couple.

"You are the one to ask for his sperm, you know." Nezumi pointed out.

"I know that!" Safu half-yelled, forgetting her grandmother was on the other side of the house, but she was too angry to care. Everything about Nezumi bothered her. She hated him. He came into Shion's life acting mighty and like a know-it-all. He was a bother and he ruined a perfectly fine relationship.

When she had first seen him, she had thought him as nothing more than an insolent, ignorant boy. He didn't seem too bright to her, and his obvious show off appearance set her off. She ignored it, however, trying to be polite. But Nezumi kept his distance and now she knows why.

She has been quiet for too long. Nezumi allowed it, knowing she was thinking things over. He was bored already.

"He wasn't g- like that before." Safu commented, nonchalantly.

"Gay? Nope, I converted him." Nezumi flashed a smile that Safu found quite infuriating. Nezumi started to walk around, checking out the kitchen, something to do so he didn't have to give all of his attention to her.

"It's your fault he's not interested in me." She said in a whisper. Her head hung low. Nezumi whipped around, realizing the situation. He hated to be blamed for things he had no control over. This girl needs some shit smacked into her.

"Really? Because from what I heard, you asked him before he left and he rejected you!" Nezumi's voice wavered, something it didn't do often. He gained control of his composition once again, rolling on the balls of his feet.

Safu looked up at him, apparent disbelief on her face. But below the disbelief she knew he spoke the truth. Her body slumped; she knew she was defeated there. He had won the point.

"You're right. I won't deny the obvious." Safu looked away from Nezumi. Nezumi couldn't believe she said that. They held something in common. Both didn't deny the obvious. Nezumi hoped that's where their similarities would end.

He noticed her body language was giving away her feelings, even if she said nothing. She was in total despair at the fact of losing. She hated the truth. Shion was never interested in her. He would never see her more than a friend.

All those times she saved him, all those times she was by his side, as a friend, and nothing more. How many times had she wanted to confess? Hundreds? She even dropped hints, but he didn't pick up on them.

She remembers 7th grade Valentine's Day. That whole week she talked and talked to Shion about how much girls enjoy getting chocolate. For hours, whenever they talked, she would bring up Valentine's Day chocolate. She talked to him about how she hoped she got some and he had said he hoped she'd get some too.

Safu thought he was hinting something. She was wrong. He was only a stupid boy with no sense of a woman's feelings. He bought chocolates, not for her of course.

Stupid, stupid, Shion. That had stung. Or that time when he criticized the accentuating dress she wore in Grade 8 for him. Another time, Grade 4, at the park, when they were walking, she started talking about lovers holding hands. He had told her it was an unnecessary transfer of sweat.

Maybe, he was meant for a man. He could never talk to girls. If he did, he didn't get the right signs. His whole friendship with Safu proved that. She hadn't wanted to believe it, but it was true.

Her declaration of sex was even lost on Shion. She was sure that he would finally get the hint if she had asked it as so. She even built up the courage, bought the clothes she needed, and made sure the house was empty.

But when she confessed, he announced he was leaving and that was the end of it. Safu should have seen it coming. It was such an obvious thing for him to do to her. She decided to leave town shortly after he did.

She thought she had another chance, but in the end it wasn't meant to be. She wouldn't give up. She would always stand as a rebound for him. She had been held up on him for years now. Maybe, it was time to move on.

"_Despair is the price one pays for setting oneself an impossible aim." _Nezumi had noticed the look in her eyes. Hell, he saw it in his own eyes when he was younger. It was the look of ultimate defeat, a pit of despair. She seemed to sit there for a short bit before taking a gulp of air.

She looked up at him, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Graham Greene, right? You're much smarter than you look." Nezumi was surprised she knew the writer, let alone the quote. The compliment almost slipped right passed him, but he took it as an opportunity.

"You just complimented a gay guy." Nezumi stated.

"Maybe." Safu replied, simply. Nezumi was about to give his goodbye's, when he remembered his real objection here.

"Shion misses you." It was a simple sentence that had Safu looking around. Safu hadn't expected that to come from Nezumi's mouth.

"Does he?" Safu questioned.

"Should that even be a question?" Safu realized, he was right. Of course, Shion missed her. They had been friends forever. Safu was his rescuer. She had left him alone, and guilt ate at her. She was just so surprised with the revelation that Shion was a homosexual now.

"But being a homosexual…" Safu let the sentence run off. She was still a bit disgusted by the fact they were 2 guys. It was unnatural. She didn't see it often, and she wasn't sure what to do in the situation before her. She just knew it was disgusting,

"So what, how dare a guy like another guy. If being gay is unnatural and should be illegal, so should your hair dye." Safu's face reddened, embarrassed. She had hoped no one had noticed the fact she used hair dye.

She became very aware of her natural hair color at a young age, she hated it. She wanted to shave it all off. But instead, she dyed it, which, for someone of her caliber, would be an embarrassment. Nezumi could tell she was using hair dye from the very beginning. Nezumi wasn't clueless.

When people, looking at pictures of her younger self, asked why she was blonde, she only explained it was baby hair. She could never admit that was her real hair color. The school she went to now, also, would expel her for breaking the rules about hair dye.

"It's not the same!" She tried to convince herself, but she knew he got her there. She wouldn't accept it, however.

Nezumi sighed, irritated by her stubbornness. He was so sick of the constant criticism of their relationship from this girl's mouth. She was clueless of the real world. She simply only thought of things in one way, the educational way. She didn't have a free mind. She was quite the opposite of Nezumi. She doesn't see things beyond the words. She's clueless.

"I don't care if you don't accept me. Hell, I don't care if you condemn me for the rest of our lives, because, fuck, you don't matter, honestly. But as least accept Shion. How long has he been your friend? Too long, if you ask me. If I were he, I would have dropped you before you said your first few words. You're selfish and don't see the bigger picture. I think it's time for you to grow up and accept society as it grows, instead of thinking as if you're a 80 year old scholar!" Nezumi was frustrated.

He had meant to insult and he knew he hit home. Did he feel bad? No. She needed to realize how used she is being. Her whole life had been planned ahead of her, her mind is one tracked. It was only herself she was angry at. He wasn't going to let her put the blame on anyone else.

This was the problem with this day and age educational system. You are given information, expected to learn it all, over years. They give you expectations and unless those expectations are filled, you are demeaned and the others praised. They show you one way too think, and the one's who saw various lines in the road were only told they were wrong.

Many didn't understand literature because of this. So many, were lost to the beauty of literature, because they had simply not allowed their minds to wrap around the information that must be thought of, information that is meant to be hidden. Safu was a sure example of this.

Safu hated this boy. If Shion had to choose anyone, why was it he. He was sarcastic, arrogant, and a romanticist. How could Shion date a guy, let alone, one that is so infuriating as him? She had thought she had known Shion for so long, long enough to know if he was gay or not. To know he was, was a sort of betrayal for her. She had never expected it from him.

"Still, the fact he is-"

"Don't say that there is a fact, when you're simply going to tell me your opinion, because I don't want it. He's never left you, and now you are leaving him." Nezumi interrupted. He looked at his watch, noticing the time. He was overstaying his time here.

Safu was quiet, thinking. If she could honestly forgive him, accept him, would things still be the same between the two. She doesn't believe so.

Suddenly, a flash of Shion's smiling face from Grade 3 came into her mind. He was holding out his hand to her from when she was on the ground. The boy's that had called her a brainiac, hurting her feelings, had pushed her down. She was ready to cry, her eyes hurt from holding them in. But then Shion's piercing eyes met hers and seemed to bore into her, as a huge grin spread across his face.

"Come on, I'll help you up!" Shion's hand was shaking out to her at the time. She remembered at that moment, she knew she loved him, more than anything. It was one of her richest memories. She wasn't ready to forget those times.

If she were to ignore Shion's existence, she would have to ignore those times she had spent with him too. She knew her answer; it had been buried in her mind for a couple days now.

"I should apologize." She had admitted defeat. She still didn't like the fact of it all but she would at least talk to Shion. She owed him that much at least. No matter, how much she wished to ignore it.

"Really?" Nezumi reverberated, the roll of his eyes proved his point. Safu got up from her spot in the chair, facing Nezumi.

"I'll be over in a couple hours, so could you leave?" Safu started to push him towards the door. She hated being beaten in anything. She didn't want to see his face anymore. She'd seen enough of him these past days to last her lifetimes.

Nezumi chuckled and started towards the door, a smile hanging of his lips, knowing he had won.

"Wait, where is my apology?" He asked, only half-teasing.

"You don't get a damn one!" She yelled this time, fed up. Nezumi knew he could get a cuss word out of the usually straight-faced girl.

"Alright, alright." And with that Nezumi left. He didn't look back either; he knew she would be over. With even more time before she came to Shion's house, guilt would eat away at her. He wasn't worried.

He could see the way her face changed with everything he had said. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew their friendship was too strong to break over something as trivial as this.

So he went on his way, back to Shion's house, using his memory as his only directions.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. School is literally tearing me down slowly. Let me just tell you guys, 5 hrs of sleep a day, for months straight is not good for a person. THANK YOU all who have been reviewing and following and favoriting, it makes me so happy and gives me the motivation to keep writing. So, please continue to review and follow this story.  
**

**I know Safu is not well liked but I knew a moment between her and Nezumi is quite interesting and fun to write so I had to put it in, obviously. It was most needed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although I know you all what the Nezushi moments, but I'm slowly building up their relationship so be patient.  
**


	12. Bathroom Rendezvous

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**NezumixShion**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**Bathroom Rendezvous**

"**You never know how strong you are... until being strong is the only choice you have."  
― Cayla Mills**

He really shouldn't be lost, but, alas, here he is running the town. He's confused on how he got lost in the first place. It was dark when he left Safu, turned right at the tailor across the street and walked by the fork in the road, following the left. From there on out, he walked on, not really sure if he had the right directions or not. He thought he'd be able to find the way.

It was stupid of him, he admits, and dangerous. The town was sweet and safe in the daytime, but he could tell at night, it was a whole different level. Walking around, he has already noticed suspicious others. His grey eyes were open and alert.

He walked with confidence, even though he didn't feel as confident. He ignored the pulling feeling at his gut, telling him to run, to hide. He knew it was from all those years walking streets, just like these. These streets were paved, covering the earth and blood of the homeless. Nezumi has seen enough death to expect it anywhere around him.

Young, only 3 years old, he saw his first death. It was his aunt. It was natural, but he didn't understand. He missed her for a while. Little did he know, at that time, it would become worse for him.

The death that would surround him wouldn't be only his aunt. His parents died next, along with his neighbors, and the whole of the small town. He hardly remembered that time. He knew he should, it was such an important moment.

It has been brought up that his mind intentionally forgot the misery he endured in those early years. But he wished he could remember.

Walking this town really brought a flood of memories. The hundreds of times he has been scared was out on these streets. Streets are where he found himself, where he followed.

A family would take him in, only to leave him again not too soon after. The longest he stayed in a home during that time was about 8 months. It was an abusive 8 months, but he stayed as long as he could, until he couldn't take it any longer.

He must have lived 6 years living on the streets, hungry, and homeless. He hadn't found himself a stable home until he was 12. But even that home had to give him up when he turned 14. He was taking up by the foster service when he was only 15.

Some bastard had given up the location of the homeless children's sleeping spot in an abandoned building across from the supermarket. They took him while he slept; he had no chance to run. Maybe, it was for the best.

He was about to go to school. He was a natural genius when he met the family he is with now. He was forced to take a test to see if he could be a freshman at a public, downtown school.

He excelled and they decided to try him at a bigger, more private area. Eventually, after various exams and tests to test his IQ he was able to enroll at the boarding school now.

It was a hard time for him, to integrate into a place with thousands of teenagers whose only concerns were their grades or their sport performance. They didn't know the world. They hadn't seen what he'd seen.

Even his first time alone with the new family was hard for him. They made him shower and eat more than his stomach could handle after years of malnourishment. They grew irritated with his various questions, of how the house was built. It was impossibly big for his tiny mind.

He asked them at least a hundred questions a day until the old man had finally snapped and smacked him. He learned to keep his mouth shut, but he hadn't taken that hit sitting down. The next day he went out to the garden, grabbed a worm, and put into the old fart's shampoo bottle (which he couldn't understand why he used since he didn't have any hair in the first place).

He still remembers the scream that was heard around the house, days later. He wasn't caught.

Eventually, he was taught manners by the mother, a tall, leggy trophy wife, who only thought of him as a dirty fly. He remembers all the times he made a mistake. Her heel would hit his temple.

He could consider himself lucky, for meeting Mitty. He hated the kid, but he had to admit, if it wasn't for him, he might have been labeled a recluse.

Mitty was the only one who dared to talk to him, all the others were constantly avoiding him and his negative attitude. He didn't care, in fact, he wanted to become unnoticed, he thought of friends as frivolous creatures. He only needed people to get ahead of.

Mitty changed those plans and he soon found himself immersed in regular high school activities. Not to mention the girls that came with the status. But now he had Shion, so those didn't matter.

Walking the street, he noticed the streetlights were becoming dimmer and dimmer and he realized he was getting into the unsafe part of the city. He flattened himself against the wall nearest to him when he heard voices.

Great, he thought, he was in gang country. He wasn't in the mood for a fight and years on the street told him he wasn't prepared for a brawl if they jumped him.

So he stayed there, hoping the voices would pass.

[]

Shion was enjoying the movie with his mother. It was a classic and one of his favorites. He was sure Nezumi would have enjoyed it, but he seemed tired, and a bit awkward.  
He knew Nezumi's behavior was because of this morning, which Shion felt terribly about. He was too harsh, and he knew better than to let his emotions run wild as such. He shouldn't have said the things he had, Nezumi was only concerned about him.

He just didn't want to admit that what happened with Safu had deeply troubled him. He just cared too much. If only the situation hadn't been in the moment.

Shion didn't think Safu would confess again. After the first time, he thought that would be it. But she was persistent and even worse, when Nezumi was around. Of course, he'd get jealous.

Shion found himself putting his head in his hands, his mind flittering to that day's memories. He would defiantly change the past if he could. Only, he'd find himself changing a lot more.

By the time the credits rolled in, Shion realized he'd been hardly paying attention. He'd just been thinking. He tried to suppress a groan when his mother got up to put away their bowl of popcorn.

He got up from the couch, walking towards the stairs to wake up Nezumi. It had been a long movie. He put his foot on the first step when he heard the door open and a loud voice shout.

"Shion!" It was a girl's voice, one he was very familiar with. He could hardly stop the smile catching his lips. He turned around, glad to hear his best friend's voice once again.

"Safu?" He asked in an excited tone. Safu rounded the corner, noticing him standing there. In that moment, Shion could see different shades of emotions register on her face. Safu took a deep breath and walked forward, towards him.

"Shion, I'm sorry." She spoke softly. Shion looked at her a bit confused.

"You shouldn't be sorry for anything." Safu gave him an exasperated sigh.

"Don't make this harder. I am sorry for, er, sorry for ignoring you." Safu's hesitation was apparent to Shion. He couldn't find it very sincere that way, but he let it go.

"It's alright," He was just glad she was actually talking to him again. It was enough to make him smile again.

Safu let out a small, awkward groan. They stayed silent, not sure where to go from here. Shion wanted to say something but he wasn't sure what.

"Um, well-" Shion started but Safu cut him off with her own thoughts.

"Wait, I'm not done." Shion stayed silent, while Safu seemed to get her thoughts in order. After a moment, she started talking again.

"I am also fine that you are, lack for a better word, a homosexual." She said with a completely straight face. Shion was shocked with her words. He was sure she was disgusted when she had left them before.

He was actually more shocked that Safu had classified him as a homosexual. He had never thought about it before, or classified himself as one. He wasn't sure if he really was one. He just thought of it as dating Nezumi, man or woman. Ignoring that side of it, he was felt a small weight off his chest.

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Shion apologized for his own actions. He should have expected the outcome be for the worse, he hadn't thought out how he was going to tell her, let alone anyone else.

It was a mistake for her to know, but he knew they had to keep it a secret from everyone else. They're reactions could be close to Safu's. And that's what worried him the most. Safu shook her head.

"I'm surprised _he_ isn't hanging off you." Safu, with bitterness in her voice, spat out. Shion gave her a small glare, a part of him wanting to yell at her for saying his name in such a condescending tone, but he held back.

"Oh, he's taking a nap." Shion stated.

"So I tired him out, irritable." Safu started to move away from Shion, a small frown placed on her lips. She didn't want to be around when Nezumi awoke and Shion took notice to that fact.

"He should be up soon; he'd been sleeping for hours now." Safu threw him a confused glare.

"But he was at my house an hour ago or so." Shion eyes grew wide, and he opened his mouth to say something, but he wasn't quite sure what to say at this moment, so he closed it again, hoping she'd elaborate.

"He came to my house not too long ago, pushing me to apologize." Safu glared at her fingernails, which seemed very interesting to her at the moment. She ignored the fact she admitted she was talked into apologizing, but she was too straight forward to withhold that type of information.

"But…" Shion started heading to the stairs. He was kind of angry. He realized what Nezumi had done for him, trying to make him feel better by talking to Safu. He appreciated it, really, but he was lied to at the same time and that was not something he was happy about.

When he made it to his bedroom door he knocked once, twice, three times even, and he decided to jingle the knob and walk in. It was dark, so he switched on the light and he was hit with an emotion he wasn't sure was.

"He's not here." Shion said, simply. There wasn't much too it. Safu looked around the room, noticing the open window that he probably left open for him to sneak back in.

"You know, he left only an hour ago. It's dark now." Safu walked the length of the room, from behind her she heard Shion take a breath.

"He'll be fine." Shion knew Nezumi. He knew how independent he was, no matter how he much he tried to depend on others. Shion respected it, and he would stay respecting it. He would trust Nezumi to return, soon, hopefully.

"Well…" Shion started again and Safu gave him a curious look, stopping herself from picking up Nezumi's suitcase and throwing it out the open window.  
"You know the cities night life has gotten considerably worse since you have left." Safu looked up with cold eyes, hoping he'd understand that he should be looking of him. She wasn't wrong either; the city's crime has gone up by a large percentage with the appearance of new gangs.

"I mean, wait, are you worried about him, too?" Shion just had to ask, unaware of the impact of his question. Safu's face flushed a dark crimson, angry that Shion could even think she was even worried about the frivolous boy. It was his fault for not going home right away.

"Where is he, then!?" Shion was getting worried. His eyebrows furrowed and a frown had found itself on his face.

"Look for him!" Safu urged him, pushing him towards the door, irritated the boy was so slow. Shion tried to squirm from her pushing, but she was strong and pushed him into the hallway, throwing him a twenty dollar bill.

"Take a taxi, I'll distract Karen!" Shion nodded, running down the steps. He knew he had to find Nezumi before something bad happened to him. He also knew he owed Safu a lot after this, even after everything that had happened she had chose to help him find Nezumi. She wasn't a bad person.

Watching him fly down those steps to someone he cared about hurt her. It hurt her so badly; she had to turn away, back into the bedroom that smelled of Shion, the boy she could never have. He was her first love, her only.

Did she regret her actions? Not at the moment, but in a bit she probably will. But for now, she laid down in Shion's bed, just like she did during those countless sleepovers they had when they didn't know of sexuality.

She laid her head down on the pillow, knowing she was lying in a place she'd never get the chance to touch again, and whimpered softly into it as she heard a taxi pull away.

[]

Shion had been looking for the longest time. He was almost out of the money Safu had given him, which worried him. What if he had already returned while he was searching the city? He had tried to call Nezumi on his cell, but it was just left to hang up. He had probably called him a dozen times at this point, and Shion's phone was losing battery fast.

The taxi driver, himself, was getting irritated with the lack of knowledge of where he was going. He just wanted to take Shion somewhere and drop him off, but Shion insisted that they'd find him soon. When, in fact, he really didn't know.

It had been a while since he'd been at this part of the city, and it has changed dramatically. It defiantly wasn't as good as it had been. He noticed the countless people standing around, joints in hand, hardly a smile on their lips, and death in their eyes. It made him grow weary but Nezumi had a knack for danger. He'd probably be in this part.

"Son, you have three dollars left." A gruff voice from the front said to him. He replied with a very nervous reassurance they'd find him soon.

They passed by a couple more buildings and the miles began to pile up. He knew he was running on very thin time now, but he continued on looking, until he couldn't anymore.

"Kid, I have to let you out here." The taxi pulled over. Shion gave him a look.

"Here?" He squeaked. They were still in the more dangerous area of the downtown area, at night.

"You have any more money?" The man asked again.

"I told you I don't, but we could make a deal?"

"Get out." He was thrown from the taxi faster than he had flown into it. He was dropped by the side of the road and he stood there as the taxi sped away, far from him.

The amount of deep breaths he was taking at this point was insane. He was freaking out to the highest extent in his mind, but he tried to stay calm.

He stayed close to surrounding buildings walls, trying to keep himself hidden in the shadows of the city.

He knew he had to face his fears if he was ever going to find Nezumi.

[]

It was seriously late now. Nezumi knew he was screwed as as the sun went down. It meant he wouldn't be able to see traffic signs or even his surroundings in the night air. Not to mention the various, cautious steps slowed him down even more.

On better news, he was sure Safu had apologized by now. It would have been unnatural for her to apologize, as unnatural as she looked and thought, but he'll just ignore that for now. He was just glad he got sense pushed into her closet mind.

At the moment, he really hated the shoes he decided to put on this morning. They were too small and hurting his feet to the extent of it becoming painful to take more steps. Continuing while he was in pain was something he was familiar with.

It was only natural for him to head north until he hoped to see something familiar he had seen on the way to Safu's house. He was sure he was just getting himself even more lost at this point.

He avoided various people, but the amount of people walking the street on was becoming more frequent so he kept his head low. Trudging on, he noticed something, the theater he was really interested in before. It stood high, looking at least a century and a half old.

It loomed over his figure, big, bright, calling him to it. He had been interested in it since he first came around. Maybe, it was the fact it was a performing arts studio, or maybe, because it reminded him of the building he stayed in when he was young.

Whatever it was, it left him walking towards it. As he got closer, he noticed, it seemed to crumpling at the roof, tiles a bit misplaced, and the brown color was obviously blander than normal red bricks. The arc of the doorway was a gothic style, and the glass doors seemed new. It was a breathtaking place, a large front, a parking garage just a block down.

He could see the bright lights were pouring out of the oriel window structures, and from glass door it was easily noticeable of the inside.

Nezumi almost whistled. It was an obviously really nice place, probably distinguished. Something his foster family would be allowed in. The countless people strolling in the front doors proved his point. Their dresses were long, the men in tuxes, and their hair styled to the premium.

They were higher class citizens and compared to them, Nezumi was a cockroach underneath their pointy red heels. If these types of people were in there, they had to have security. Hopefully, there is a phone and someone to get directions from.

Quickening his pace, he started to towards the area.

"Stop, hmmff!" A voice came to Nezumi's attention. He turned his body to look down a darker alley, where a man was holding on to someone. Nezumi was about to run off, not wanting a problem.

"Please! I'll give you anything!" The larger man started, throwing the other against a wall, pinning him there by his shoulders. Nezumi shook his head, he knew better than to get involved.

"But I don't know what you're asking for!" A voice began and Nezumi stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice. He's heard that voice all week. He heard that voice when he dreamt at night. He remembers responding to that voice. He recalls muffling that voice with a kiss.

The more he watched, the more he realized the outline fit Shion perfectly, his hair pressed against the back of the wall. His hands were up in a way of defense. Nezumi knew he had to do something.

"How much do you want!?" The man sounded delirious, ready to strike. Nezumi understood right away.

"W-what do you mean!" Shion's voice was uneven. Nezumi knew how serious the situation was but he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He had heard enough, his steps making a small noise as he walked towards them.

"_Flies spread disease - keep yours zipped_." Nezumi walked around. Even in the darkest moments Nezumi stayed perfectly calm. The man dropped Shion down the wall an inch, his head reeling, looking towards the new figure.

"Are you selling too?" The man quipped, suspicious.

"Oh no, I just came to pick up this guy." He pointed towards Shion who was still bewildered.

"He's mine." He added for emphasis. The man's eyes slit, dropping Shion to the ground, making his knees give out.

"I'll give you anything!" The man began to walk towards Nezumi, desperately. His feet shuffling and his voice a bit slurred. A drunk, Nezumi could easily recognize. They were always the most troublesome. Nezumi scoffed.

"I'm not interested." His voice arrogant, earning him a smack in the temple. He hadn't even noticed the man get closer. He didn't even realize he had the coordination to come around and punch Nezumi. He was good in a fight. It was unlike him to be so unprepared.

Looking back, he had to pinpoint it at the exact moment that Shion had decided to get up; blood on his hand, that Nezumi had lost all concentration. He hadn't been able to notice the punch coming top speed.

His body twisted, pain shooting up from the side of his head, right above the ear, a place meant to be hit to knock unconscious. Nezumi knew he was in the serious business. Regaining his lost balance, he couldn't quite feel where his feet were or whose scream was just let out.

He felt something hot drip from the back of his jaw. He spit it out, the metallic flavor told him it was blood. As much pain as he was feeling, he couldn't stop the smile on his lips from taking place. A light chuckle was left his mouth.

"You know, I haven't been punched like that in years." He turned himself back, the man's eyes dilated and wild. Shion's body was rigid.

"I just-just-." The man began.

"Oh, no, I'm not complaining. It felt good, so let me return the favor." Nezumi took out his right hand, knowing how position his fist perfectly, so it wouldn't twist and put his bodies force into it.

He kept his eyes open, wanting to take everything in, the contact, the painful screech, even the blood spurting from the man's nose. It was all so familiar, and all of too fun. His knuckles were stinging, but he ignored it, taking stride to the frozen Shion.

"We should get you home." He wrapped an arm around him as the man withered, groans escaping his mouth. Shion shuffled, alongside, shivering. Sighing, Nezumi began to take off his scarf.

"Here." He wrapped his scarf around the neck of Shion, who seemed to have leaned into it.

"Thank you." Shion's words had a double meaning. Nezumi knew it was like one big apology, and even though it didn't seem like much, it was enough.

So they walked together, shuffling along, ignoring the stares, ignoring the fact they look like dirty homeless children, and up to the steps of the theater. Shion had to stop and take in the whole building, his eyes widening in unbelieving.

"I never noticed this before." Nezumi chuckled at Shion's lack of awareness. It has gotten him in trouble more than once.

They walked the steps, the stares of the rich following their backs. Shion pushed open the glass doors in bewilderment as they were overtaken by the beauty of the floor.

It was the exact replica of an 1880 theater, a red, gold carpet spread across the floor. A popcorn vendor by the stairway, surrounded by children in purple trimmed dresses and dress shoes. A ticket holder stood at the side, collecting tickets and directing, a security guard enforcing rules right behind him. He noticed the officers stare on them, but chose to ignore it.

Dozens scattered the floor, the dim lights catching on their cheeks and earrings. The double staircase connecting at the top left an open doorway for the paid to find their seat. Various doorways hung around, leading from one path to another.

Nezumi looked around, noticing the sign of the event, _MACBETH_, read the sign. Ah, a classic, he thought. He knew almost every line; in fact, he could probably go to the stage and perform it right now. But the boy on his arm reminded him he had other priorities.

He found the sign for the bathroom, dragging Shion with him, looking for a private one where he could dress his wounds. He decided the main one would be too busy so he took some hallways to the left, following the path of pictures of actors/actresses that scattered the wall, evading the people walking the halls. Shion stayed with him, knowing a silence between them at the moment was for the better.

Some short hallways left them with less of a crowd and a restroom to the right. He pulled Shion in alongside him, glad to see it empty. He quickly looked in the mirror, cringing at the sight of his red and swelling bump. His hair (which at this point was almost completely falling out of its ponytail) hid most of the bump, but an indication of two knuckles stuck to his face.

Shion watched, feeling a new emotion course through him. He reached out, unable to stop himself, feeling the bump underneath his cold fingers, hating how it felt. Nezumi flinched slightly.

"That's because of me." Shion commented absentminded. Nezumi turned, his eyes flashing.

"No, it's because of me." Nezumi gave him a hard stare, not enjoying how awkward it seemed between them. They stayed quiet from there, Nezumi applying cold water to the bruise.

"Did she apologize?" He finally asked.

"Who?" Shion asked. Nezumi almost laughed.

"Safu."

"Oh, yeah." Shion looked away again.

"Stop it." Nezumi snarled.

"Stop what?" Shion asked again.

"Stop this!"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yes, you are!" Nezumi continued on.

"No, I'm not!"

"You did it again!"

"What are you talking about?" Shion countered.

"That!"

"Shut up!" Shion was trying to keep a straight face, but was beginning to fail. A small laugh left his mouth. Nezumi flashed him a smile, telling him it was alright, but Shion put back on a troubled face, his eyes squinting in slight pain.

"You're hurt, aren't you?" Nezumi sighed, angry at himself for forgetting.

"Yep." Nezumi bent down, wet paper cloth in his hand. Shion cupped the back of his head where Nezumi noticed dried blood was sticking to the back of his brown hair. He clucked his tongue in a disapproving way, pressing the wet cloth against the area.

"Word of the wise, protect the head." Shion rolled his eyes in exasperation. He hissed when the cold water touched the back of his skull, forcing his head up.

He almost bumped into Nezumi's chin, but stopping himself, just allowed him to notice how close they really were. His breathing suddenly came out uneven and he felt he could feel his pulse. Nezumi chuckled.

"Worried, I'm going to attack you?" Although Nezumi was only joking, he was a bit worried for the answer.

"No way!" Shion pushed away his thoughts. Nezumi smirked, trying to clean the blood away slowly and softly. He made sure not to press on it too hard, his mouth a thin smirk, when he was taking by utter surprise.

A mouth came down on his in a fury, inexperienced way that turned his stomach upside down. It was feverish the way Shion's lips met his, their teeth knocking once, and taking position. Their lips were cold from the open air, but the friction warmed them up once again. Their tongues clashing in no particular way, just knowing they needed the touch of each other.

Shion's hands were wrapping around Nezumi's neck and Nezumi quickly pulled into the kiss. His tongue licking at the top of Shion's cavern, earning him a shiver and a groan. Shion didn't want it to be one sided this time, so he tried to rack his brain for a new idea. He decided to take his plump tongue across Nezumi's front teeth, biting lightly on the tongue in his own mouth.

Nezumi almost laughed in utter confusion, the boy was a fast learner. His fingers were trailing down his back, through Shion's shirt. He placed his tongue to wrap around Shion's, tugging, pulling, and sliding, anything to feel the puddle of warmth in his abdomen.

Shion was the first to pull away, leaving Nezumi hanging. He put his lips against the bruise, kissing it gently and Nezumi felt the quiver of a whisper on it. He began to tug on the hem of Shion's shirt but Shion pulled away, his hands on Nezumi's.

"I'm not losing my virginity on this bathroom floor." Shion's words almost knocked Nezumi over and he looked at him for a long moment, before he smirked.

"Wait, does that mean you're willing to lose your virginity to me in the first place?" That earned Nezumi a blush that he thoroughly enjoyed to watch take form.

"Maybe." Shion began again.

"Maybe? Wow, Shion, you sure know how to lead them on." Nezumi grinned, teasing him. Shion rolled his eyes at Nezumi.

"Shh, you're injured." Nezumi knew Shion was avoiding the topic but he let it go.

Grabbing Shion's hand he helped him off the ground, guessing they didn't have much time until someone would walk in on them, even though Nezumi probably wouldn't have cared if they would've.

Who knew? Talking to Safu became the best thing he'd ever chosen to do.

* * *

**Call me an asshole, a bitch, anything you really want because I probably deserve it. I mean, 3 weeks without an update is pretty crappy of me. So I must, APOLOGIZE, and I hope you all can forgive little ole me. School is pretty painful, but good news, exam week is this week, and then I am done, so that (hopefully) means quicker updates.  
**

**THANKS A BUNCH FOR ALL REVIEWERS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. YOUR ARE ALL SO SWEET.**

**Now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it wasn't too superficial. Anyways, they go home next chapter! I thought it was about time. So new plot arc next chapter, and more smut? I think so. So please review, following, and favoriting so I know to keep going!**


	13. Alcohol Anonymous

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**NezumixShion**

**Note: ********I hope there are no major grammar mistakes in this chapter because I'm to busy to check it now, sorry. **

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Alcohol Anonymous**

**_"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."_**

**-Dr. Seuss**

Shion leaned back on the headboard of his bed. He was exhausted. It was a combination of less sleep, stress, and lack of food. He knew he should be taking better care of himself; this wasn't like him to let himself get so unhealthy.

He'd always been a healthy kid. He'd eat all his vegetables, made sure he took daily showers, and even kept time for himself to sleep at least 10 hours a night. His mother hardly ever complained about him, only praise.

Maybe that's why he's such a perfectionist. The added pressure to keep his mother proud was always on his mind. It didn't help that he knew she was working hard to guide him through childhood on a single mother's salary.

He couldn't even comprehend the amount of stress and hardship she'd been through. She worked a full shift and her smiles as the days past are beginning to wane, and he's taken notice, even if he tries not to. Her eyes look older; calluses situate themselves on her fingers.

He tries to help out, however he can. When he was younger, after he finished his homework he would walk down the stairs, pick up a broom, and sweep. On weekends, he dusted the shelves. He remembers mopping once a week.

As he grew, so did his responsibilities. The school work became harder to manage and he spent hours in his bedroom, his mind crammed into the books. By dinner, both he and his mother would hardly have energy. But, his mother always made sure they had dinner together every night.

It was a daily thing that they could do together, and he never missed one. Sometimes, he'd bring Safu over.

They'd sit and have a good meal, talk about school, or Safu's grandmother. Sometimes she would come too, always bringing a meal with her that Karen greatly appreciated.

Those were some of the times Shion really missed. Coming here, to this school, changed his perspective in a lot of ways. He met people he never thought he would. His world was smashed with theirs.

He missed home again, even though it had only been a couple days since he'd been back. He missed his mother's presence and her cooking. He was back to the cafeteria food that he had to force down his throat. The families with more money were able to buy their kids the nicer meals, but he didn't want to complain to his mom, so he ate what he could.

He was aloud a fridge in his room, so when the school took a trip to the town only a few miles away he was able to pick up needed food. Usually fruits, but sometimes he would pick up a caffeinated beverage for the nights he stayed up late.

Saying goodbye to his mom was hard, Nezumi stood off to the side, awkwardly. But after, his mother grabbed Nezumi, pulling him into a hug and telling him to visit again. His face was priceless, he looked perfectly content. In fact, Shion wished he had taken a picture.

The train back was quiet, quite differently from their ride there. And even getting back to school was fine. Nezumi and Shion talked a lot. Shion had noticed their conversations becoming easier. Even with Nezumi's relentless teasing and frequent bickering he was able to enjoy them.

He even started getting used to Nezumi's literary quotes, which he always seemed to be able to slip into daily conversation, and his constant need to prove everyone wrong. Shion was always willing to tell Nezumi that he should think of others too.

Going to their separate rooms was a bit weird. They were used to sleeping together for days, thanks to Nezumi, and then they were suddenly pulled apart. Shion missed the extra warmth of his body beside his own some nights. Other nights, he enjoyed the fact he didn't have to fight for his covers anymore.

Shion looked at the clock in a nonchalant manner, fearing the worse. It was a bit passed 8. He had to stop his head from falling to the desk in front of him in defeat. He had pulled an all-nighter.

He really tries not to do this; he's a strong believer in a full nights rest. He just underestimated the amount of homework he had. He knew it was his own fault, but still.

He rose from his computer seat, walking towards his drawer of clothes, knowing he should at least change, if not shower. He wasn't sure what he grabbed, just knew he wanted to lean against the wall and take a quick nap.

He pulled his pants on, or as best he could, and changed shirts. Looking around the room for his socks, he noticed his roommate's bed. It was empty. Actually, Shion was pretty sure he didn't even come into the room all night. Shion really couldn't understand him.

Sliding his books into his bag, he slipped his bag over his shoulder, grabbed some caffeine from his mini fridge and left the room, all with half-lidded eyes.

Shion left his room and walked across campus without seeing anyone in particular. It was true, he really didn't have any friends, or someone to say hello to in the morning.

Making it to the halls, he was emerged in a crowd. He smacked into people as they walked by, their backpacks pushing him around. In his half-asleep state he couldn't maneuver them well. A tall kid's body hit into Shion's and he surged forward. His feet slipped from under him and he felt himself fall, unbalanced.

Hands grabbed at his shoulders and he felt his body slide back into graceful arms.

"Oh, no you don't." A voice whispered in his ear. Shion looked up and familiar eyes met his with a grin.

"Good morning, Nezumi." Shion yawned, his body supported in Nezumi's arms. Nezumi looked down with concerned eyes.

"You didn't get much sleep last night, did you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Shion's voice was quiet and slow, like he had to think before speaking.

"Just by the fact you haven't said anything about the compromising position we're in." Nezumi said with a wink. It was only then did Shion think about the fact they were in the middle of hallway and he was being held by Nezumi. He about jumped out of his arms, which arose a chuckle from Nezumi.

"So jumpy…" Nezumi absent mindedly spoke. Shion's face was red and rosy; he noticed a couple glares from some girls and some nervous looks from passing males. He really didn't want to attract attention to himself.

"I have to get to class." Shion wobbled a bit, as he was finally back on his own feet. He started to walk forward and Nezumi had to lengthen his stride to catch up with Shion's.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nezumi began again, this time trying to grab Shion's arm but he was brushed off.

"Fine, fine." Shion mumbled, his body exhausted, he had no energy to say much else. Walking away, Nezumi stayed behind, confused. He didn't think he did anything wrong. Was it something from behind? Did Shion find that condom Nezumi left in his bag?

He stood there thinking for a few seconds when a fat limb stretched around his neck.

"Hey, man, we missed you at the party last night." An annoying voice broke Nezumi's conscious.

"I'm sure you did." Nezumi tried to push off the arm of his roommate. He was almost successful getting away when another voice piped up, instantly irritating him.

"I sure didn't miss him."

"Oh shut it, Inukashi." Nezumi countered. The girl walked around Mitty, standing in front of Nezumi, blocking his forward motion. Wow, she looks more like a whore than usual, Nezumi thought. Nezumi clucked his tongue.

"Move, pig."

Inukashi's face puckered. Her darker skin seemed to flicker a bit of red in her cheeks. She crossed her hands over her chest, which was covered by an obvious push-up bra that turned her A-cup to a C-cup. Living a lie, Nezumi thought.

"If anyone's the pig, it's you. I see you staring at my boobs." Inukashi commented with a laugh.

"Oh, I was trying to find them." Nezumi smiled a grin that made Inukashi even angrier than before.

"You bastard!" She moved forward, ready to spring. Mitty's chubby fingers flicked her in the forehead to keep her at bay from Nezumi.

"Play nice kids." Mitty's deep voice interrupted them.

"That hurt you twat!" But Inukashi was ignored.

"We were talking, Inukashi, before you fucking interrupted." Mitty was a bit annoyed himself.

"I know that, but I couldn't help but add my opinion."

"No one asked for it." Inukashi kicked Nezumi in the shin. He smiled, knowing that was the worse she could do. She wouldn't do much worse. She was scared of him.

"Are you going to the party tonight to make up for it?" Mitty asked. Nezumi yawned, pretending to think it over.

"Hmm, probably not." He pushed the topic aside.

"You have to man. I miss my drinking buddy." Mitty wrapped around, bringing Nezumi in for a quick side bump that one could consider "manly". Nezumi had to roll his eyes.

"Lately, I don't feel like drinking." It was true, Nezumi realized. He used to be a bigger drinker, partier. He didn't get stone cold drunk but he knew how to wash down the pain quickly and effectively. He wasn't an addict either, so he knew when to stop. Mitty on the other hand, never seemed to let go of the bottle.

"Come on bro, everyone feels for a drink." Mitty was pushing him, although Nezumi was really not interested. He shook his head in disagreement.

"Dude, you've been hanging with that goody-goody way to fucking long." Nezumi knew right away who Mitty was talking about. He tried to ignore the comment but it was hard.

"Who I hang with doesn't concern you." He sent a hard glare Mitty's way.

"Now that you mention it, you two have gotten real close." Inukashi added. Nezumi really wish she'd stop her talking. Her voice always hit a pitch that gave him a class-A migraine.

"What's his name again?" Inukashi asked.

"Uh, it starts with an S or a C…" Mitty began.

"Stu?" Inukashi questioned.

"Cion Diaz?"

"It's Selene Diaz dumbass, and _she's_ a singer." Inukashi interrupted Mitty. At this point, Nezumi had to stop himself from rolling his eyes and punching both of them.

"It's SHION." Nezumi felt exasperated. Both of them looked at him in surprise when his voice grew louder than before. They looked at each other with "Oh" looks on their faces. Nezumi shook his head, annoyed.

"I'm leaving." Nezumi took one step but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Dude, if you don't come, people are going to start talking." Mitty whispered in Nezumi's ear. He looked up at Mitty for short minute before nodding and walking away. The last he heard was Inukashi pestering Mitty for what he had said to Nezumi, although Mitty would keep his mouth shut.

Mitty spoke truth, Nezumi knew that. He wanted to simply ignore what he had said but he knew the people of this place. He was known for being with various girls, and sometimes guys. Many people knew him for that. If he began to spend less time partying and more time with Shion, rumors would start.

Now, he really didn't care what people thought of him, but he did care when others talked about Shion. Shion wasn't like him, at all. He wasn't sure how he would be able to react to rumors such as those. He didn't want rumors to begin, let alone people knowing about them dating.

So he knew, and Mitty knew, that he had to go this next party. It was a big one, a hundred or so students would be there, especially since this one would be last party of the year in the woods before it got too cold. Walking away, he thought about the amount of excuse he wished he could use not to go.

[]

Shion had been working on his homework for about 4 hours now. He kept looking at the clock, wishing it would stop, just so he could finish all this homework he had before the night ended. He had fallen asleep about 3 times now, nodding off and waking up when his face hit the desk.

School was torture. The teachers called on him and he couldn't think straight. He would begin to ramble and his teachers would look at him with disappointment and dismissed him from talking anymore. At that point, he didn't care.

By the end of the day, he was about to drop. He headed to his room and slipped into a nap that lasted only 3 hours, hardly enough to make up for the night before where he didn't get any sleep.

He pulled out his books and got to work as soon as he could keep his eyes open for more than 5 minutes. Although, after sleeping, he began to realize what he had done throughout the day that he has brushed off before. Like, when he accidently wrote French on his Spanish test, or when he began to drink creamer on accident.

He felt embarrassed thinking about it now. So he buried his burning face in books about parametric equations and the post-modernism period. He was just about to open his chemistry book when a knock on his room door grabbed his attention.

Shion got up, thinking his roommate locked himself out again. It wouldn't be the first time. He seemed to lose his room key at least three times a month. Grabbing the knob, Shion came to face with Nezumi.

Shion's first thought was, Nezumi! His second thought was that he should plug his nose because he couldn't believe the smell emitting itself from Nezumi's body.

It was a combination of earth and alcohol that was very strong. Shion turned his head in disgust.

"Hey, Shion! It's Shion! I found Shion!" Nezumi began in a drunken state, yelling. He shuffled, almost tripping over his own feet towards Shion who stood there, wanting to move away, but stood still. Nezumi's hands gripped Shion's shoulders, a sloppy grin plastering on his face.

"SHION! I found you." Nezumi nodded his head in agreement with himself and shook Shion lightly. Shion shook his head, still not believing Nezumi would show up here, drunk.

"Yes, Nezumi, you found me." Shion started to back up slowly but Nezumi followed, swaying, into Shion's room. As he got into the light of the room Shion noticed how caked in dirt he was. He looked like he'd been rolling mud.

"Shion, you missed it." At this point Nezumi's voice was slurring on words that didn't make his sentences make sense. Shion was a bit fed up. He couldn't believe Nezumi would do this, he hadn't seen him drunk before.

"We're going to get you cleaned up." Shion stated, knowing he had to do something before the teachers found him like this. He grabbed Nezumi, supporting him to walk towards the connecting bathroom.

"You name is Shion, right? You're my boyfriend?" Nezumi kept questioning, pestering Shion who was trying to make him walk a bit faster.

"Yes, now walk!" Shion really wanted to stop hearing his drunken tone. He hated seeing Nezumi like this, like he had no control over himself or what happened to him.

"Or was it Stu?" Shion gave Nezumi a questioning look.

At this point, Shion had been able to maneuver Nezumi to the bath. Shion gave him the bar of soap to keep him busy, like a child, and went towards the tub. As he started the water he could hear Nezumi mumbling something about a "Shion Diaz", but Shion ignored him.

When the water filled the tub to the appropriate height and the temperature felt like a nice lukewarm, Shion turned to Nezumi, who, at this time, was currently playing with the roll of toilet paper talking about how many trees went into the roll. Shion rolled his eyes.

He grabbed Nezumi's wrist.

"Stop that." He was wasting toilet paper.

"But, the trees…" Nezumi went off again, and Shion had to stop himself from giving up on helping the poor boy right there. He looked towards Nezumi and realized Nezumi couldn't bathe himself. A faint trace of red blew onto Shion's cheeks.

"We have to take off your clothes." Shion began to unravel Nezumi's scarf from his neck.

"Oh, now you want to take off my clothes, what a change of pace." Shion suddenly felt a bit angry with that comment. So instead of gently taking off Nezumi's clothes like he was doing before, he ripped off his jacket.

Unfortunately for him, one of the strings on the hoods went around and smacked Shion in the face. Nezumi burst into the fit of laughter, like it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. Shion really didn't feel like playing.

Continuing, he stripped off the top layers of Nezumi's outdoor clothes. Even though, Nezumi kept flailing his arms, he somehow was able to successfully take off Nezumi's t-shirt. Shion could hardly stop his eyes from taking in every muscle, every bone, every divot, and drop of skin. Nezumi's tan skin was seeable in the bathroom lights. It was the first time Shion could see his body so well, since, well, he only ever saw it in the dim lights while he was on a bed. He almost wanted to reach out and touch it, but he refrained himself.

He went on his toes, since Nezumi is a bit taller than him, and pulled the ponytail Nezumi's hair was up in out. He took the clip and set it on the bathroom counter. Nezumi's hair cascaded down his shoulder, longer than Shion remembered it.

Continuing, he started to unbutton Nezumi's pants, pulling them down to his ankles, his briefs skin tight to his ass. Shion pretended as if he didn't notice.

"Nezumi, lift up your feet."

"No, you're not my mom." Shion clicked his tongue in irritancy. The lack of sleep he already had was beginning to make him impatient.

"How about we play a game?" Shion finally asked when he felt himself calm down some. Nezumi nodded over and over again, as if he was an overexcited dog.

"On the count of three, jump!" Shion said in the best enthusiastic voice he could. Nezumi did what he was told and when Shion said three he jumped as high as his drunken state would allow him to. Shion quickly pulled the pants off the ground so he was almost fully naked except for his briefs.

"You're going to take a bath, alright?"

"How about you take one with me?" Nezumi said with half-lidded eyes. Shion couldn't believe he still could flirt, even like this. He lifted his shoulders and shook his head. Nezumi seemed less excited because of that and threw a fit.

By the time Shion finally got Nezumi in the tub and sitting, he was soaked in water and sweat, and angry. In fact, he doesn't think he'd ever been so angry before, he was usually so calm. But something about seeing Nezumi like this, he couldn't take it.

He poured some soap on a sponge and began to scrub Nezumi's stomach, which Nezumi giggled like a girl. Shion almost burst into laughter; he wished he had a camcorder to record the sound Nezumi had just made.

As Shion scrubbed his body, Nezumi stayed quiet, probably exhausted. Shion couldn't believe his friends would let him come back like this. He couldn't help but worry what would have happened to him if he wouldn't have come to Shion, or if something had happened on the way to Shion's room.

He didn't even hear there was a party on a night like this, although he wasn't really notified about parties happening. He wished Nezumi would have been more responsible.

As Shion made his way to Nezumi's back, he noticed a mark he hadn't noticed before. It was in the shape of a star with more legs, on the middle of the bottom of his back. Shion couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. It reminded him very much of his own on his cheek.

He usually ignored his own scar; it had been with him for as long as he could remember. At a young age, people would ask him about it constantly. Now, people hardly ask, out of respect. In fact, he's pretty sure even the usual nosey Nezumi has never asked him about it. He didn't mind getting asked about it. When asked, he would say it was because of an accidental childhood experience with a hot iron, it was half true.

Shion reached out, tracing the scar on Nezumi's back with one hand, and tracing his own on his cheek, as if they were connected. He felt bad Nezumi had it, but just as Nezumi does with Shion, he wouldn't ask about it. He dropped his hand and continued scrubbing, but noticed Nezumi was looking at him curiously.

"You remind me of my mother." Nezumi whispered, now looking at Shion directly. Shion looked at him, surprised. It was the first time he had heard Nezumi talk about his mother.

"Really?" Shion asked.

"Yes." Nezumi seemed to have dropped the conversation there, looking away. Shion wasn't going to push him, especially in this state. Shion rubbed the top of Nezumi's head with his hand.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Not really… I'm a bit uncomfortable." Nezumi's eyes were almost closing. He must be coming off the drunken energy he was running on before. Shion didn't understand what Nezumi had meant until he watched Nezumi pass out, his head falling towards the water.

Shion sprung into action, stopping Nezumi's head from falling into the water.

"Oh, jeez…" Shion mumbled on. Nezumi was passed out; his body limp in the water. Shion shook his head at his predicament. He knew he couldn't keep him in the water, asleep, he could drown quite easily.

So he grabbed a towel, laid it on the ground and went to wrap his arm around the top of Nezumi's torso. Pulling him up was a challenge, the water on Nezumi's body clung to Shion's shirt.

"Nezumi! Wake up!" Shion called out to him, half of Nezumi's body immersed in the water and the other half currently being pulled out of the water. Shion didn't have the upper body strength to fully lift Nezumi out.

Shion knocked him around a bit more until Nezumi awoke with a start, still out of it.

"Stand." Shion's orders were direct and Nezumi obeyed in his half-dead state. It was easier for Shion from there on out to pull him from the tub and dry his body.

The boy was quiet as Shion dragged him towards his bed in the corner of the room. He laid him across the bottom sheet, pulling the top cover over his now dry partly naked body.

Nezumi had a blissful smile on his face as he laid there, eyes closed in contentment. Shion couldn't help but stare at this peaceful expression, one he didn't see so often. Nezumi only showed it when he slept, as if his dreams were full of a world that he loved.

Shion couldn't help but cradle Nezumi's cheek in his palm. Shion could almost laugh to himself that he liked Nezumi better when he wasn't talking. Although, Shion was sure he would miss his voice.

Shion wasn't sure what exactly he was doing but suddenly he was climbing into his bed, next to Nezumi, gently pushing Nezumi's body over.

He was able to slip beside Nezumi, draping an arm around his body, breathing in the scent of his shampoo with Nezumi's scent.

Shion buried his nose into Nezumi's hair as he felt Nezumi breathe against his body. Pretty soon, he noticed his own breathing slowing down as he was able to relax and fall into a deep, full night's rest.

It was the first he had since he left the familiarity of his mother's house. The warmth of their bodies once again familiar to Shion, and he realized, he missed sleeping with the body that was now next to his.

* * *

**Hello, I'm back with a new chapter with a drunk Nezumi. Honestly, when I imagined Nezumi getting drunk I thought of him in a childish manner, since we never get to see that side of him.**

** Anyways, a short chapter, mostly filler to get ready for the next plot arc which I will say, introduces Rikiga. I know some of you are just reading, waiting for the sex since this is rated M but I do want them to grow a relationship. So, give it some time, although I promise, it is to come.  
**

**I am off on a 10 day vacation so I have a 24 hr drive ahead of me where I will probably be able to write and (hopefully) get the next chapter out before the end of the vacation.**

** Please continue to review, favorite, and follow! It's really supportive!**


	14. Deep-Red Want

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**NezumixShion**

**Note: Guess who's super lazy and doesn't wanna check for grammar mistakes. This girl.**

**Extra Note: I'm not sure if the bosses room really looks like that. I'll check it out when I get a chance to pull out my No. 6 DVD.**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**Deep-Red Want**

_**"Between men and [wo]men there is no friendship possible. There is passion, enmity, worship, love, but no friendship."**_

**-Oscar Wilde**

Nezumi's head felt like it was about to split in two. He woke up and his head was pounding, opening his eyes was almost impossible. So he was going to just lay there and try to figure out where exactly he was. He knew he was in a bed.

It was warm and he felt an arm wrapped around his chest area. Nezumi turned his head slightly, his nose burying in the person's hair. It tickled his nose and he couldn't help let out a small smile. It was Shion. He could tell because Shion smelled like Shion. It was a scent that was embezzled in Nezumi's mind. One he wasn't willing to forget for a while.

He allowed himself to lie there, basking in the idea he was next to Shion again. Only, he wasn't sure exactly how'd he got next to him in the first place.

Trying again, Nezumi tried to open his eyes, they stung at first, but slowly he became more and more accustomed to the light. When he was sure he was squinting, and the pain in his head dulled to a throb he noticed his surroundings.

Well, at least he was somewhere somewhat familiar. It was Shion's room of course, even if he's only been a couple times. It was much different as his own, as since he moved his room completely around, not that he cared.

Shion's body was sprawled across the bed, it made Nezumi chuckle. For such a quiet boy he really wasn't a quiet sleeper, not that he minded. It was a bit, er, cute, should he say. He was looking a bit disheveled, giant bags under his closed eyes.

Slowly, as he watched Shion sleep quietly, he remembered a bit of the events that had transpired the night before. Like, how he went to that party in the woods with everyone when he really had no interest. Maybe, it was to rid all the voices around him that he began to drink more than he usually did.

He was feeling a bit cold in the frigid air but the beer he was drinking warmed his cheeks and his throat until he couldn't really feel anything anymore. The biggest thing he remembers was dancing, next to a drunken girl. Nezumi groaned.

Please, he hoped he didn't do what he thought he had. He never could control his body once he got drunk, that's why he never did, yesterday was a mistake. One he knew he wouldn't be repeating anytime in the future.

The body next to him let out a small puff of air, his lips pulling up into a content smile. Nezumi could hardly stop himself from jumping the boy. So, instead he opted to give him a long kiss on his lips.

Shion couldn't breathe. There was something blocking his airway. He opened his mouth in a gasp, something slipping in next to his tongue. His eyes sprung open and locks of hair tickled his cheeks.

He knew the familiar blue hair belonged to a certain someone. He gave Nezumi a good smack on the head, biting down slightly on the tongue in his mouth.

Nezumi sprang up, in slight pain.

"Jeez, you've gotten rougher." Nezumi commented, rubbing his head where he was hit.

"And you're breath tastes like alcohol and its gross." Shion returned, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand in annoyance. Falling asleep with a passed out Nezumi didn't put him in a good mood for the day.

"Ah, sorry about that." Nezumi responded. He felt a bit awkward. Shion didn't look happy. In fact, he looked irritated and exhausted. His face a bit paler that usual, his scar brighter against his skin. Nezumi knew he wasn't doing so well and he was concerned. He pinched Shion's nose between his forefinger and his thumb, shaking it, and Shion let out a strangled cry.

"Nezumi! What are you doing?" Shion half-yelled in a nasal way.

"Except my apology." Nezumi answered, but Shion thought he was acting childish, as if it were a game. Shion couldn't help but let loose a small smile at the sound of Nezumi's voice turning so childish, as if he was desperate for attention.

It wasn't a side of Nezumi Shion saw very often. It was a surprise when he did see it, but it made him happy that Nezumi could joke as he did. It reassured Shion Nezumi was alright. He was doing fine. So, he gave in, grabbing at Nezumi's hold on his nose.

Lifting Nezumi's hand up, he quickly kissed Nezumi on the lips, trying to draw his attention. He even ignored the taste of alcohol as Nezumi played with Shion's tongue, pulling, tugging. Shion's hand was in Nezumi's, their fingers wrapping around each other's. Their bodies twisting in a position so Shion could rest on his side.

Nezumi's other hand was at the back of Shion's head, playing with the hair between his finger tips. He twirled each strand around his fingers so it left the back of Shion's head in goose bumps.

The sheets were ruffling beneath Nezumi's body as he tried to move into a position that would allow him to reach all of Shion. He wanted to touch all of him, not just his lips and his hair.

He was breathing hard already. The throbbing in his brain was beginning to draw back as he felt warmth engulf his abdomen.

His tongue was rolling across Shion's upper lip, a groan escaping from his throat as Nezumi noticed the compromising position they were in. Shion was beneath him, flushed, his stomach exposed, the sheets a mess, Nezumi could hardly contain his urge to take him right there.

Especially the way Shion's crotch was pressing against his own. They were rubbing against each other, softly at first. But, Shion started to rub faster against the front of Nezumi's sweat pants. Shion's fingernails were trailing red marks as he gripped onto Nezumi's back for support.

Shion let out a long moan when Nezumi's tongue trailed along his neck line, planting a kiss up and down his collar bone. Shion's head was back, his eyes filled with lust.

"You're really getting into it, aren't you?" Nezumi said with a panted gasp, in between kisses. Shion blushed a deep crimson, embarrassed to know he was.

"I've been a bit frustrated lately..." It was said in such an innocent manner that Nezumi was sure Shion didn't understand the effect of those words on him. He sprung into action, his fingers trailing down, hardly caring about touching any other part of Shion's body than his lower half.

His lips went back to Shion's, tasting him again. Shion fingers were back in Nezumi's hair, as he so liked to play with. Their lips were pressed hard against each other; they could feel the warmth from inside their mouths. Nezumi's lips were chapped from the cold of the woods from the day before that hardly mattered to Shion at the moment. The roughness of his lips was just an added feeling.

Shion spread his tongue across Nezumi's bottom row, his tongue rolling around Nezumi's. It was a game they never got bored of. The pleasure building in their lower half was almost becoming too much. Nezumi reached a hand down to untie the string of Shion's pajama bottoms.

Shion squirmed a bit underneath his touch but allowed Nezumi to undo the string so that his pants hung off his hips. Nezumi's hands trailed underneath Shion's shirt so it crumpled and folded. His hands trailed across the pale, milky skin of Shion's chest. He slid a couple fingers down Shion's chest and stomach, and he felt Shion shiver into the touch.

His lips were still working on Shion's as he slid his other hand into Shion's pants, cupping the boy's half-erect cock over his briefs. Shion's hips instantly bucked against the hand, giving into the heat.

Nezumi rubbed against it slowly, as his fingers tried to slide down Shion's briefs. It would have been easier if Shion didn't pull Nezumi into another kiss. He lost concentration for a while as their tongues pushed across one another's.

Remembering what he wanted to do, he continued to pull at Shion's briefs.

"I want to try something new." He mumbled into Shion's mouth, loud enough for Shion to hear him, although Nezumi wasn't quite sure if Shion was fully listening. He was too distracted by Nezumi's fingers.

"Hmmm?" He asked. The sound vibrated on his lips, sending a small vibration to Nezumi's that had him smiling against Shion's lips. He hated to pull away, but with what he had planned, he had to. So he brought his head down to Shion's crotch area, looking up at Shion to see if he got the idea. Shion looked at him, a bit confused. That only left Nezumi chuckling for a few seconds before he slipped Shion's cock into his awaiting mouth.

Shion let out a short gasp, surprise showing on his face. He wasn't prepared for the feeling. Nezumi started slowly, his head bobbing only a couple of inches down the shaft. Shion was feeling the warmth of Nezumi's mouth around his member, the heat creating a searing want. It was as if feeling wasn't enough.

Shion knew Nezumi was teasing him, going impossibly slowly, and not even down the full length. Nezumi felt it whenever Shion's heated member twitched inside his mouth. He knew Shion was feeling impatience, and decided to finally give in.

He allowed himself to go all the way down the shaft, to the point he could almost choke himself. He bobbed quicker, a long moan coming from Shion's mouth. Looking up from his spot, Nezumi could see the way Shion reacted to everything he did. It was a clear reminder in his mind that Shion was his.

Continuing, he sucked up and down the heated organ, his tongue swiveling across the top, causing Shion to groan with every swish of his tongue. When he hit that particular spot, the slit, at the very top he could feel Shion's crotch hips jerk.

The first time, he gagged, but the second time he was prepared, allowing himself to take all of Shion into his mouth. He could feel the precum dribble down the back of his throat, but he could hardly care at this point.

Taking his mouth off for a moment, he heard a small hiss from the back of Shion's throat, as Shion lost the feeling on his cock. But it was only a moment, before Nezumi licked the side of the heated flesh, following with a trail of kisses from the base to the tip that flipped Shion's stomach whenever he felt the lips kiss his member lightly, as if savoring the moment.

Nezumi curled his tongue around the pump head, his mouth wrapped around Shion's shaft again; only, this time, one of his hands took hold of the base of the shaft. He brought his mouth as far down the member until he hit his hands. His hands gripped the base, pumping slowly. The two different speeds were earning him groans from Shion.

Shion's fingers were clutching at the sheets. His head was thrown back, against the headboard of the bed. His eyes were closed, his face flushed in a way that sprinkled his cheeks with a blush. He wanted so badly to thrust his hips in such a fashion that he could hit his climax sooner (although he was getting quite close).

The heating ecstasy was sending small shivers through Shion's body. Nezumi couldn't help but watch Shion. Every time he withered under his grasp or he let out a moan Nezumi couldn't believe the way it affected him. He hates to admit it, but he could probably climax just by watching Shion's sweet reactions.

He could feel Shion beginning to hit his peak. The more he sucked, the more Shion groaned and pushed against the back of Nezumi's throat. He didn't mind, in fact, he thought it was sexy.

Nezumi was about to pull his mouth away, when Shion shot his seed right into the deep of Nezumi's throat with a moan that could have been heard 3 doors down. Nezumi, now surprised, choked slightly on the liquid that was now filling his mouth. He quickly popped Shion's cock out of his mouth, coughing slightly.

As good as Shion felt after he hit his climax, he instantly went towards Nezumi, worried and feeling a bit guilty.

"I'm so sorry!" He called out, angry at himself for not warning Nezumi beforehand. Nezumi looked up, Shion's eyes catching his with a worried glance. The look made Nezumi grin and without a second thought he swallowed the remaining cum that was in his mouth.

Shion gasped and he flew forward until he was right in front of Nezumi's face.

"Spit it out! Why would you do that?" He was clearly embarrassed by the act his boyfriend had just done. He couldn't believe he would swallow it. Nezumi opened his mouth with a grin once again.

"Too late!" Nezumi stuck out his tongue in a childish manner. Shion knocked him lightly on the head once and Nezumi faked the pain. Shion couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

He was about to say something more when Nezumi attacked his lips again. Shion couldn't believe Nezumi wasn't tired of kissing anymore, not that Shion was. So, they laid there for a few moments as they locked lips.

"Well, this is awkward." A voice suddenly piped in. Shion yelped, his head hitting the backboard. Nezumi hardly moved his position; he was too far to want to turn back now.

"Who are you?" Nezumi looked toward the doorway, his body still wrapped around Shion's. A tall boy with glasses stood in the doorway, his hand on the door handle. His red hair was bit disheveled, but brushed to the right and obviously gelled back. Nezumi could tell right away what kind of the person the boy was.

"Phinny. Hey, uh, Shion." Shion looked so embarrassed he could have disappeared. Nezumi still didn't understand who this kid was. All he knew was that he was interrupting time he had with Shion. He wrapped a protective arm around his partner.

"Still doesn't explain why you are here." Nezumi's voice lowered a bit keen to the new presence in the room. Shion unburied his head from the crook of Nezumi's shoulder.

"He's my roommate." Nezumi looked at Shion like he was joking. He hadn't even heard Shion mention he had a roommate once. He had noticed the empty bed before but he never saw someone use it.

Shion began to wriggle free from Nezumi's grasp. Nezumi let him slip out of bed. Shion tugged up his pants before he stood up, his shirt falling down, covering his stomach and chest again to Nezumi's bitter disappointment. Nezumi was a bit irritated with the interrupting boy who didn't get the hint to leave. Phinny stood off guard for a few moments before he took a seat in the swirly desk chair, his shoulder relaxed.

"We were kind of in the middle of something." Nezumi hissed, trying to use as little sarcasm as possible, but failing. Venom was thick in his voice as the boy just continued to swivel in his chair.

"I realize." Phinny commented, his legs giving him momentum as he continued to spin. Anyone could tell Nezumi was getting angry, frustrated, but Phinny just ignored him.

"Then LEAVE." Nezumi about roared. Phinny looked up at him with pure amusement, his glasses shifting slightly when he scrunched his nose. Nezumi was about to punch that look right off his face. Shion watched, both amused and frustrated as well. His roommate was hardly in the room, and well, when he was, he was quite bothersome.

"Oh, I get it. You guys haven't done it yet, have you?" Phinny called. Nezumi got up from his place on the bed, a bit too fast. Trying not to clock this boy a new one was becoming a bit of a challenge at the moment.

"Phinny, don't be rude." Shion stayed calm, as embarrassed as he was feeling right now with the truth right in front of him. He was also a bit embarrassed by how rude his roommate was being to his boyfriend.

"What can I say, I see the truth, and I say the truth." Shion had to roll his eyes at that. Shion couldn't help but chuckle a bit, seeing as Phinny reminded him a bit of Nezumi. They were both so straightforward and sarcastic. Shion couldn't help but wonder how he got stuck with both.

"Or you could just not say anything at all?" Nezumi quipped.

"Ah, but then you wouldn't get the chance to hear my voice."

"A shame to us all, I'm sure." The sarcasm was now dripping off Nezumi's tongue. He expected Phinny to get angry, but instead he heard a short laugh come from his mouth.

"I like you. I think I should introduce you to my boss." He stated. Nezumi looked up at him quizzically, not really sure what he meant. There weren't many people here with jobs, and with living in a boarding school and all, it was impossible to keep one.

"Yeah, whatever. Shion, do you want to go to my room?" Nezumi asked, hoping Shion would get the hint that he wanted to finish what they started. Shion only shook his head.

"I have a lot of homework, next time?" Nezumi was sincerely disappointed. He couldn't believe they were interrupted again, and this time by some vest wearing, class-A student punk.

He knew he might as well clean up then, he looked like a mess. He smelled like alcohol and sweat. His hair was disheveled and dirty, his clothes wrinkled and muddy. He really didn't look like a classy boyfriend.

He walked up to Shion, pecked him quickly on the lips. He eyed Phinny, who only smiled.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow. Do you want me to tutor you again soon? We have a poem due at the end of the week." Nezumi whispered close to Shion's ear.

"I would like that, we'll schedule something soon."

"Also, I was won-" Nezumi was caught off by the sound of Phinny's voice.

"Please don't start to make out with me in the room." Phinny scoffed from across the room. Nezumi almost had to stop himself from hissing.

"_There__ is nothing so annoying as to have two people __**talking **__when you're busy interrupting."_ Nezumi put emphasis on the fact he and Shion were only talking. He silently thanked Mark Twain for his quote, which was put to good use in the situation.

"Yeah, yeah." Phinny rolled his eyes. Letting off a puff of hot air, Nezumi walked out the room. He was worried if he stayed any longer he would hit him.

Shion watched him go, sad it was over so soon. He has forgiven Nezumi for the day before. Waking up to him in the morning turned out to be enjoyable. He turned to Phinny, who popped a bubble with the gum he was chewing.

"Hey, could you maybe, not, mention to anyone about Nezumi and me?" Shion asked, hoping he'd get the hint. Phinny stopped spinning and looked at his roommate with new eyes. He never expected him to be gay, let alone be with Nezumi.

He had heard of his name before. Many of the girls talked about Nezumi's charms and looks. He'd never caught an actual glimpse of the boy before but what he understood, he was quite notorious around the ladies.

Phinny was glad he met Nezumi though. He had a plan now. The boy was attractive, and his personality screamed 'asshole' as many of the girls went for. Maybe, he would get an extra bonus for bringing him into the boss. He wasn't sure what could happen, but recruiting a fine employee like himself, defiantly gave him a better position.

"Sure, sure, no problem at all." He responded, beginning to swirl again in his chair. He heard Shion let out a breath of relief. Phinny wondered why the boy kept it a secret. If it was him, he would have loved to shove the fact he was fucking some popular boy in all the girl's faces, but that was him. Shion probably was worried about the amount of attention the relationship would get.

"Thanks, Phinny. And I'm sorry for, er, that display you had just witnessed…" he trailed off, his face red with embarrassment from the ordeal. He still couldn't believe the lewd act he was committing with Nezumi. He hadn't imagined himself going that far, with anybody for that matter. It was just, in the moment, it had felt so right.

"Nothing that I haven't seen." He waved it off. Shion was glad his roommate understood the whole matter. Shion decided that was all he had to say to him today. Since Phinny was hardly in the room, Shion didn't know much about him. It was possible to say he didn't know anything about Phinny.

He was willing to make friends, but Phinny was very different from Shion. Shion at this point, had forgotten about the boss comment, as he started on his homework. But as Phinny pretended to do some work, he was thinking about how to bring this preposition up to the boss.

[]

Phinny's steps echoed down the short hallway as he strode forward in confidence. He knows the route by heart, as he walked down it so often.

A smirk hindered on his lips, his dark jeans hanging off his hips, a belt hardly holding them up. A button up shirt, the top two buttons open as if he didn't realize he hadn't buttoned them. The cuffs rolled up slightly, but uneven. The look wasn't slutty, but showed enough of him to get someone interested.

His hair flopped to the left. Even if it wasn't naturally red, the dye he used covered up the blonde that was his true color. Dark rimmed glassed sat on the bridge of his nose. He took a hand through his hair, his cockiness showing.

The hallway opened up to 5 rooms. He knew it was the room to the very left. It took him a while to get here. He had to cut through the library, down to the basement where the bomb shelter was kept. It was from sometime during World War II or something, he wasn't really sure.

Next to the bomb shelter was a door that led to underneath the school, like an extended basement. It wasn't a secret, but wasn't used often. Teachers frowned upon students going down here, so it was usually kept off limits. But, when you figure out the teachers schedules, it's easy to dodge them and not get caught. The cameras missed a spot, which made the door to the basement easily accessible.

Teachers never came down either. It was quite a walk to make it through

Walking towards the door, he heard soft sounds coming from the other rooms. Some thumps, soft moans, and the pounding of a headboard against a wall. Clucking his tongue at the roughness of the acts going on, he opened the door, flooding the hallway with light.

Walking in, he was hit the familiar smell of some expensive cologne that his boss always used. He always used too much of it, and it created such a stench.

Looking around, a desk to his right where his boss usually sat, checking money and making arrangements. On the left, sat a love couch, a coffee table across, where he usually entertained guests and newcomers. Other things scattered the room, like fake plants, and a bookcase. The walls were an ugly yellow, which were too bright in the room. In all, the room looked nicely furnished compared to the hallway leading to it.

His boss sat in his chair, looking at some lewd magazine; he looked up when he noticed the intruder.

"Phinny, didn't I tell you to knock?" He grumbled in a gruff voice, a bit annoyed to see the boy here. Phinny wasn't one of his favorite employees.

"You did, but I didn't." He snipped, sitting down in the love seat, feet going straight on the coffee table. His boss looked at him with an irritated glance, eyeing his feet on his coffee table.

"Remind me again why I can't fire you?" His boss asked in serious tone. He really did find the boy infuriating.

"'Cause I rack in a lot of customers." Phinny grinned, throwing a small hip thrust in the air.

"Unfortunately… Anyways, what do you want?" His boss blew off his employees reply with little regard. It was true. The boy was bringing in bundles of cash every week, and he wasn't going to let his irritancy with Phinny's personality to get in the way with that.

"Oh! So I found a-could be employee!" Phinny picked himself up from being sprawled out on the love seat, obviously excited to tell his boss his find. His boss looked up, wondering if Phinny was messing around.

"You… found someone?" He asked cautiously. Phinny always brought the most ridiculous of people around.

"You've probably have heard of him since he's already well known around the ladies. But I guess, some guys have noticed him too. And well, he could be really popular, really. Oh, and he's a bit of an asshole. But I guess everyone who works here-"

"Phinny! Who is it?" His boss was a bit exasperated and quite busy at the moment, even if he was just reading a porn magazine and counting money.

"His name's Nezumi!" Phinny was really excited now, like a little boy.

"The boy who plays in theater performances?"

"Hmm, yeah, I think so." Phinny crinkled his nose. Performances bored him.

"Oh, I adore him!" His boss could recall the first time he saw the boy in a play. He was very good, and was very impressive for his age. His looks weren't bad at all either.

"You old fart pervert." Phinny commented, in a childish manner. His boss wheeled on him.

"I'm not old!"

"You're 21! Move on with high school!" Phinny couldn't believe his boss was still in high school. He'd been held back a couple years now. If he did it on purpose or not was the question. He made a lot of money at the school, more than he would in the real world.

His age was showing, as he supported a short beard and a mustache that made him look more like forty. He came from a rich family, so he was able to stay at the school for as long as he was. He was a senior for the second time this year.

His boss only grumbled. Suddenly, the door opened and another boy walked in with stride, confidence and a bundle of money in the back pocket of his jean shorts. He shot a dazzling smile towards Phinny.

"Ah, Phinny, good to see you." The boy puckered his lips, blowing a small kiss Phinny's way.

"Toma, that look may work on ladies, but certainly not on me." Phinny rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand this boy. It was a joke that it worked on the ladies. Who it really worked on, were the men.

"Shut up. You know those girls can't tell their lefts from their rights."

"Or, in this case, their straights from their gays." Phinny scoffed.

"Shut it, slut." Toma looked at Phinny, a look of hatred glazing over his eyes. He didn't get along at all with him. Maybe, it was the irritating personality?

"Is that an insult?"

"You're the one doing people during _and_ outside of the job."

"I could hear you moaning from upstairs." Toma was about to go forward for Phinny's throat when his boss lost his control for the constantly fighting couple.

"Shut up, both of you! Or, you won't get that Christmas raise!" That shut them up both fast. The only reason they were doing this job was for the money anyway.

"Oh, before I forget…" Toma walked towards his boss's desk, slapping down some big bills from his pocket.

"This weeks earnings." He finished, happy with his work. His boss looked at the bills of money with respect. Phinny only rolled his eyes.

"So, about my recruit…" Phinny brought him up again, hoping to get his boss back on track. The thought of another recruit was news to Toma's ears. They usually only hired at the end/beginning of the school year. Their boss took a deep breath, thinking.

"You think he's interested?" He finally asked Phinny.

"Probably. He's a foster kid, he probably needs money." Phinny thought this out already.

"That's your only leverage?"

"Let's just say there is a boy he could be willing to make the money for."

[]

Shion has had enough of school this year. It was December already and he couldn't wait for another break to get his mind off of things. Homework was piling up and he had semester exams soon. Finding time to study was hard enough. Finding time to see Nezumi was a whole another story.

It's been a couple days since they woke up together. In fact, he hasn't even seen Nezumi for a few days. They were supposed to be in class together but then Nezumi got kicked out for a couple days for some comments he had made.

It was taking its toll on Shion. He couldn't help but have his mind wander, thinking about his boyfriend. He couldn't stop his mind from thinking of things he would never have imagined himself thinking before.

He thought about the time before, his mind wandering to Nezumi's bare chest hovering over him. Nezumi's lips so sweet and hot against his own, a tongue wrapping around his. So hot, that Shion couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

His body was growing more and more frustrated by the lack of touch from Nezumi. He missed the subtle kisses and the way Nezumi's body moved across his. The want was heavy in his eyes; he knew he needed to see Nezumi soon. He might not fully understand the changes happening to his body, but he knew when he wanted something.

So, he kept a look out for the boy. Hopefully, he would spot him down the hallway or by a nearby classroom. He wondered if he had enough time to pull Nezumi over for a quick kiss. Would it surprise him? Probably. But Shion always wanted to take Nezumi completely off guard. He devised a plan in his head, something that wouldn't look suspicious.

He was smiling to himself, thinking of all the possibilities the plan could consist of. He suddenly felt cheerful and calm, his mind telling him he'd be seeing his Nezumi soon. Hear that? His. He never really thought about it. They've been dating for a couple of weeks and Shion still hadn't believed it, but now he was accepting it as it was, as it was meant to be.

Caught up in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed when a particular boy with a ponytail had come up behind. Shion's brain was whirling, not paying attention. Nezumi slipped behind him quietly, as if a feline. He let out a hand, and poked Shion's shoulder lightly.

Shion jumped slightly, caught off guard. Nezumi had to take his other hand to his mouth from laughing at the silly boy. Shion turned around, eyes wide.

"Did I scare you?" Nezumi asked, innocently. Shion gave him a playful eye roll.

"I was thinking." Shion replied.

"About what?"

"About us." Shion said it honestly, but it was enough for Nezumi to take in a deep breath. He looked down at Shion, at the boy who'd he'd seen naked, who've he has captured in his arms. He bent down, so he was close to Shion's ear.

"Say something like that again and I'm going to take you against the nearest wall." Nezumi's voice low so only Shion could hear. The only indication he'd said something dirty was by the instant redness of the brunette. He tried to wave off Nezumi's comment as best as he could, but not very well.

"I wouldn't mind." Shion coughed hesitantly, unsure if he was saying the right thing, giving the right hints. Nezumi looked at him with pure passion. He wanted to grab the boy and push their lips together so that they smashed together. He wanted their bodies pressed so hard against each other it would become hard to breathe.

He slipped his hand into Shion's, careful no one noticed. He pulled him towards a hallway a little off, that many people didn't go into often. He almost threw the boy against the wall, making sure no one was in sight. When the coast was clear, he grabbed Shion's cheek, turning his lips towards his, and grabbed them in a delicious kiss.

Shion wasn't ready for the aggressiveness that was Nezumi. He didn't realize how possessive he could become with just a couple of words. His lips were being nipped and ravaged by Nezumi's teeth. The inside of his mouth was occupied by Nezumi's tongue, which slid on the roof of Shion's mouth. A groan escaped Shion; he could hardly hold it back.  
Nezumi's hand caught Shion's hand, pinning it above his head, against the wall, pinning him. Shions other hand was at Nezumi's back. Shion was rubbing small circles under his shirt, and he could feel Nezumi's body quiver at the touch.

Nezumi's other free hand couldn't help but sneak towards Shion's back, squeezing the ass beneath his fingers. Shion let out a gasp, his crotch moving forward so it was against Nezumi's.

The touch was like fire, warmth they were both wanting. Nezumi could feel his body move into action so he was rubbing their crotches together in a furious motion. He wished they hadn't had layers of clothing covering each of their, now, erections. Shion's knees felt they could buckle from the pleasure and the push.

Nezumi's teeth bit softly on Shion's tongue; giving him nips that would probably leave little love bite bruises. His hot breath was intertwining with Shion's, their scents mixing with one another. Nezumi could hardly tell what was right and wrong anymore.

"Wow, guys, there are _kids_ around." A voice came from the entrance of the dead-end hallway Shion and Nezumi were in. Nezumi instantly let go of Shion's wrists and ass, taking a step back. Shion almost fell to his knees, if the wall wasn't there.

When Nezumi realized who it was they were dealing with, he went forward, towards the interrupting boy. He grabbed him by the scruff of his skin tight t-shirt.

"What. Do. You. Want." Nezumi tried to say it calmly, but it was said more as a threat. It was as if he was daring Phinny to say something stupid, to give Nezumi a reason to hit him.

"Just your attention." Phinny laughed. He couldn't believe how hot and heavy it was getting on this side of the hallway. He simply couldn't believe what he had walked in on again. They were like little bunnies in heat.

"Well, you fucking got it." Nezumi snapped.

"Oh good, now, if you'll just let go of the front of my shirt?" Phinny felt a bit uncomfortable being a couple inches off the ground. Nezumi let go, pushing him away a bit.

Shion walked up behind Nezumi, putting a hand on his arm to tell him to calm down. Phinny couldn't help but find the action quite cute.

"I have someone I want you to meet!" Phinny said, with enthusiasm. He was excited for Nezumi to meet the big boss. They would have a lot to talk about.

"Um, no." Nezumi said it so simply and fast Phinny had thought he had made a joke of some sort. But he hadn't.

"It's important."

"So was this!" Nezumi pointed at Shion and the wall, waving at what they had just done.

"Nezumi, if it's important, you should go." Shion commented a bit away from Nezumi. He wanted to make sure Nezumi couldn't wrap his arm around him again, or Shion might lose his sanity again.

"Who is it, then?"

"No one you know." Phinny replied, now picking at his nail, obviously bored with Nezumi's obstruction to not going.

"And if I come?" It was in Nezumi's nature to ask what he would be getting from anything he did. Phinny's eyes glistened at that.

"Money." Nezumi's eyes grew a bit larger as he thought of the possibility of money. He never had it growing up, to him now, money really did buy happiness. He also couldn't help being a bit curious by whom this person was. Phinny saw that shift in his demeanor.

"Follow me, then!" He said half-shouted, voice a bit higher pitched than usual. Nezumi and Shion walked forward, ready to follow. Phinny bit his lip.

"Shion can't come." He tried to say in a reasonable voice. He was hoping, Nezumi would take this lightly, but of course, he made a scene instead.

"Like hell he can't!" Nezumi yelled, as if saying it louder would get the point across. Pulling forward he was nose to nose with Phinny.

"I'm following you, and that means Shion too." Phinny nodded; a bit irritated by Nezumi's over protective barrier he had on Shion. Nezumi took one of Phinny's suspenders, which were hooked to his dark reddish-brown corduroy pants, giving one a good snap, so that it made a stinging noise when it took contact on Phinny's skin. He winced. Phinny nodded as the pain dulled softly, leading them forward.

Phinny took them down the usual route, the easiest one to avoid supervisors and cameras. He brought them all down to the basement area, where the hallways separate to their own secret compartments.

Shion looked around in amazement. He'd never known this was here. He wondered how long it had been for them to make it, or what time in history it was built. Even the fading colors of the bricks made him stop and look and touch, like he was testing a science experiment.

Moving forward, Phinny brought them to the main hallway of his job. There was a slapping noise a few doors down, and loud moans coming from the 3rd door to the right. Shion's eyes bulged a bit, and Nezumi sniffed the air with disgust as he smelt the odor of sex.

Phinny couldn't help but grin at their first experiences down here. He opened the door to his boss's room, not bothering to knock, and led them in. They took in the room with stride, standing awkwardly at the door.

His boss sat in his chair again, only this time he wasn't reading porn. He looked up, a huge grin starting on his face, not believing he actually had convinced them to come.

"Oh, please, come in." He told his guests, waving them in. Shion was the first to take the invitation, walking inside. Nezumi was bit on edge with the whole thing, but he eventually slid into the room himself.

Phinny's boss got up from his spot, his stomach hanging a bit off his pants, like he had a couple too many donuts for breakfast. He walked to the door, about where his guests were standing, extending his hand. Nezumi looked up at him, curiosity dancing in his grey eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rikiga."

* * *

**Wow, I'm a liar. You guys really shouldn't trust me when I say I'll get a chapter out early, when I probably won't. I had a bit of writer's block. I had to write this chapter 2 and a 1/2 times to get it how I wanted. I suck, I know. Forgive me, please? I even brought an extra long chapter with me back. **

**Oh, and smut! Originally, it was just kissing, but as more time passed I hadn't updated, I was like "oh, better up the smut." And let me say, gosh, I've really been holding myself back. That smut was _fun_ to write. I hope it was as good for you guys as it was for me, lovelies ;)****  
**

**Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow this story, because hot damn, your reviews keep me going.  
**


	15. Out of Line

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**NezumixShion**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**Out of Line**

_**"I don't want anyone to look to me, not for protection, not for happiness, not for love, not for anything."**_

**― P.D. James**

"Hello, I'm Rikiga."

Nezumi looked up at the man, with cold eyes. He knew the man was being fake. The voice was too high and his smile wasn't true. The man, Rikiga, was obviously putting on a show. Nezumi didn't appreciate it one bit. He didn't like fake personalities.

"I know who you are, the former Latch Bill Reporter, I believe. I'm Nezumi." Nezumi said, proudly. He didn't take the hand that was offered to him, only brushed it off. Rikiga look slightly offended, before awkwardly slipping his hand back by his side. His smile faltered a bit, a clear look of irritancy settled in his eyes. Rikiga didn't like be ignored or reminded of his former position. Instead, he turned to the brunette next to Nezumi.

"You must be Shion. Rikiga." He didn't hold out his hand this time. Once was embarrassing enough. So he simply nodded, his eyes trying not roll. He wasn't in the mood to meet them.

He was bit intrigued by Nezumi, the boy also known as Eve. He wasn't sure why this Shion kid was here, though. Phinny has refused to explain his connection with Nezumi. Rikiga turned back to Nezumi, a smile back on his face, as if he had forgotten the earlier rudeness.

"I absolutely adore your performances, Eve!" Rikiga beamed voraciously. He had seen the boy acting more the once, and he was struck in awe every time. He was simply stunning when he was up on the stage. Nezumi looked at him bored.

"Eve?" Nezumi heard Shion question. Now that he thought about it, Shion had never seen him act. He was new to the school, and Nezumi only acted in the spring performances and performances in town. He had probably never heard of Nezumi being called Eve.

"He is simply an endearing actor!" Rikiga continued, too much of Nezumi's dissatisfaction. Shion turned to Nezumi.

"Wait. Is your real name Eve?"

"No, stupid!" Nezumi sighed, exasperated. Shion looked a little put off by Nezumi's attempts to brush the name off. He wasn't going to let Nezumi forget about this easily.

"Oh, come now, sit, have some drinks." Rikiga offered them a seat at the other side of the room.

There were two couches across from one another. A brown, glass, coffee table sat between them. Stacks of paper and wine bottles scattered the top of the table, proving the disorganization of the room. Nezumi reluctantly took a seat, Shion following suit.

Rikiga poured the couple a glass of wine. Nezumi didn't even look at his. Shion eyed his glass, hesitantly, not planning on drinking it anytime soon. How Rikiga got drinks inside the school, Shion didn't know, but he really didn't want to find out.

"Why are Shion and I here?" Nezumi questioned, almost instantly. He got straight to the point, not bothering with extra greetings and not wanting to bring up his acting career again. He took in his surroundings.

Phinny stood, leaning against the smooth yellow wallpaper, by the door. The room itself looked a bit older. The designs on the wallpaper looked almost 19th century, and the brown trim looked a bit more southern. It was a beautiful room, although, for the area, the room was a bit too classy.

"I'm sure Shion has his own reasons for being here." Rikiga had never planned for the extra boy, was he, maybe, interested?

"I came on my own accord, with Nezumi." Shion answered for Nezumi. Rikiga looked at the boy again, his voice seeming so familiar; he wished he could place his finger on it. Shion's voice and tone was so polite, Rikiga knew someone quite like that.

"Do I, by chance, know you?" Rikiga had to ask, it would bother him if he doesn't figure it out. Shion looked at him, truly looked at him, and shook his head.

"Wait, who's your mother!?" Rikiga had to ask. He reminded him of her too much.

"Karen?" Shion replied. Rikiga felt something in his mind click. Memories flooded his mind as he was reminded of Karen. He remembers the nights Karen sat with Rikiga, watching him play on his father's computer, or making him dinner when he was hungry.

"Karen? Karen is your mother!?" Rikiga spoke her name with joy. Nezumi looked between the two, utterly confused.

"How do you know Karen?" Nezumi suddenly felt very defensive, as if an unknown force was attacking his family. Karen wasn't his family, but she was the closest he'd have to a real mother in years, and he'd protect her, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"She was once my older brother's. I'm sure they dated for some time. She used to babysit me when I was a young lad." Rikiga explained. He couldn't believe he had forgotten all about Karen until now. And now, he was meeting her son, it was quite unbelievable to him.

She had dated his brother for a short time before she found Shion's father and fell in love. But even after, she stayed with the family, babysitting Rikiga when he was only a toddler. He didn't remember much of her, but she was one of his favorite babysitters of the dozens he had while growing up.

"She never mentioned you." Shion hadn't meant it as rude, but Nezumi had to hold back a laugh. Shion's true innocence made him laugh often. Rikiga looked a bit taken back, biting back sarcasm.

He realized how off track he was at the moment. He went back to the issue at hand. Turning back to Nezumi, Rikiga began again.

"I am looking for an employee." He asked. Nezumi wishes he could say he was surprised by this request, but honestly, he had been expecting it from the moment he had walked down those steps. He heard of an underground business, but until now, he hadn't seen it in action.

Walking down the steps, to the room, he had smelled the sickly smell of sweat and bodily fluids. There were various thumps against the walls, the sound of skin slapping on skin filling his ears. Those extra rooms were being used for more things than sleeping down in this basement. He had known from the very beginning.

"You're asking me to…" Nezumi let the sentence hanging, making sure he understood. A small smirk hung off his lips.

"You're quite attractive. We could make good business." Rikiga put on his business associate smile, a crooked smile that showed too much teeth to be a real smile. Shion looked back and forth between the two, trying to make the connection. He didn't exactly know what the other meant.

"I knew there was something down here. It's an operation." Nezumi began. Rikiga's smile urged him on, to keep going.

"School here can get very stressful. You help find a release and you get to live in luxury. It's a win-win situation." He finished with a grin, taking his eyes over the room again. Expensive vases lined the wall, a wine cabinet stood next to his desk. Nezumi slightly shook his head, a bit impressed.

"Are you interested?" Rikiga joked, with a slight chuckle.

"Not particularly."

"You could bring in quite the amount of customers." Rikiga stated.

"So, you're asking me to whore myself out?" Shion's eyes grew wild at these words. He started to shake slightly, anger beginning to boil beneath his skin. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and Nezumi was hardly defending himself!

Rikiga was insulting Nezumi's whole being. He was telling Nezumi he was nothing more than a dirty prostitute, and nothing more. Rikiga was dangling Nezumi's feelings on a thread, for quick extra bucks. Selling a body was nothing for fun or money, Shion thought. It was for love.

"I pay well. You can even choose the girls you want to take!" Rikiga was trying to make a deal, but he only made it worse. Shion couldn't take it. Rikiga's words were pounding in his mind, embedding themselves to his mind.

"Are you serious?" Nezumi asked, even though he knew Rikiga was. He was beginning to play with the older kid.

"Oh please, you're just like me." Rikiga continued. Shion looked at Rikiga with new distaste.

He couldn't say exactly what he was thinking at the moment; too many things were flying left or right. He wasn't sure what Rikiga had said next, but he knew it was dirty and demeaning. He also knew, it made him angry and left an awful taste in his mouth.

Shion swung his fist down on the table, making the glasses jump and the papers shift. He put both of his feet on the couch, using the couch to push off, and launch himself at the crude man, sitting before him. He used the coffee table as leverage, scattering papers and spilled wine. He saw the fear and confusion in the man's face before he landed atop of him, pushing him against the couch.

Phinny jumped up from his spot on the wall, pure entertainment in his eyes, doing nothing to help his boss, only wanting to see how the situation would plan out. Nezumi stood up, but completely surprised and confused by Shion's outburst.

Shion was in a fury, grabbing the collar of Rikiga's vest in a ball in his hand, curling his fingers in the fine fabric. He straddled the man's hips, keeping him below him, defenseless. He lifted Rikiga's top off the couch so he would face him.

"How could you say that?" Shion roared at him. Rikiga looked like a mess. A button had flown off his top, his pants were falling a bit down his hips, and his hair was disheveled by being violently pushed into the ground. He didn't really have an answer for Shion.

"How can you say such vulgar things about NezumI!" He fumed, ranting on. He shook the man this time, as if it might jog his memory. Rikiga's mouth remained closed; scared he would say something that would make the situation worse.

Shion's eyes were wild, dark circles hung themselves underneath. His hands were raw from bunching the material, his back hurt from leaning over. But at this moment, he could care less; all that mattered was the man between him and the couch.

"Shion! Stop!" Nezumi grabbed at Shion's shoulders, trying to pry him off the Rikiga. He had finally realized what was happening and sprung into action, stopping Shion before he did something he would truly regret. He had never seen Shion quite like this, in fact, he never suspected the boy to do anything like this. It took him by total and utter surprise.

Shion's fist in Rikiga's shirt loosened a bit, allowing Nezumi to pull him back. Rikiga flew himself back, crawling on his back. Nezumi grabbed both of Shion's shoulders, helping him up, and spinning him to face him.

"What were you thinking!?" he barked, demanding an answer. From the corner of his eye, Nezumi could see Phinny helping Rikiga up, so he was sitting up slightly on the couch. He held Shion before him, but Shion shook Nezumi's hands off his shoulders.

"Idiot! He was insulting you! And you just sat through it!" Shion exclaimed. Nezumi's eyes widened, assessing the situation before him. Shion had done that, had said that. He did all that for someone like Nezumi. Nezumi was taken back, a lump sat somewhere in his throat. He ignored it.

"That doesn't matter!" Nezumi could feel himself fill with anger. He was grateful; to have Shion defend him like so but another emotion emerged. He was angry and pissed off now, though. He never wanted Shion to do something like that for him. Nezumi wasn't anything special, he wasn't worth defending.

Shion looked disheveled, his cool lost. He started to slowly calm himself, so he was able to think straighter, but he was confused.

"How can you not be angry?" Shion questioned Nezumi. He hadn't realized tears were beginning to stream down his face. They were just there all of a sudden. He clenched his fists by his side, his body starting to shake slightly. Nezumi looked at him with warm eyes, as if thinking deeply.

"You shouldn't shed tears for someone else." Nezumi brought Shion closer, so their bodies were almost touching, speaking to him directly. After a few seconds, Nezumi wrapped his arms around Shion's waist bringing him in close, holding him in his arms, as if shielding him.

Rikiga was looking at the two of them now. His face was in a passive line, still reeling from being thrown down. Phinny had a large smirk on his face, enjoying the entertainment for the day. Nezumi's arms tightened a bit before he glared at the two by the couch.

"We're leaving." Nezumi addressed them both, letting his arms go back to his sides. Shion wiped the tears away from his eyes, a bit calmer, but just as livid. Rikiga looked around, as if finding a way to block their exit.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" Rikiga called out, as Nezumi led Shion to the door. He ignored the ass.

"I didn't mean to offend a relative of Karan's!" He continued, but his efforts continued to be ignored. Nezumi gave him no glance as he let the door close behind him and Shion, leaving the room with just Shion.

Rikiga and Phinny stood in the now empty room, flabbergasted at how fast the plan went down the drain. Rikiga looked a bit irritated, and fearful for his life. Phinny merely chuckled. He had to tell this one to Toma. He would be devastated he missed it.

"So, do you think he's interested?" Phinny asked his boss.

"Fuck off." His boss answered promptly.

[]

Nezumi had gotten Shion back to his own room quite easily. Shion stayed mostly quiet, probably still surprised by his own actions. Phinny wasn't there, so it was much easier to get Shion to relax. Nezumi sat him down in a reading chair with a book he had taken from his room.

He told Shion he wasn't going to talk about what happened. Shion had nodded; knowing full well they both had to calm down before they could have a straight conversation.

He handed Shion the play book 'Waiting for Godot'. For Shion, he wouldn't understand it, at all. It was a confusing work of art, the amount of brain power Shion would have to use would wear him out and, hopefully, he'd sleep it off.

When Shion awakes, he'll end up pestering Nezumi with questions about it. Shion was too much of a realist to understand the truer meanings. It would give the two something to discuss though, instead of the earlier events.

After Nezumi had closed the door behind Shion, he had nodded off after an hour into reading. Nezumi went back to his own room, to talk to Mitty, to see if he knew anything about the organization downstairs. It wasn't surprising to him that Mitty had heard something, but never used the services.

Instead of dwelling on it, Nezumi took a trip to the library, looking for no book in particular. A part of him hoped he would find a book he'd never heard of before. He went through the sections, looking for something to catch his mind, and he found himself immersed in the library for hours.

Shion finally awoke 3 hours later, realizing how tired he truly was. He held a blank stare, as if trying to think what had woken him, but he was still a bit out of it. But then again, there was a noise. Sitting up, Shion had heard it again, and again. It was a ringing. He looked around once more and then realized it was his own phone.

Flying across the room, the play book falling to the ground, he reached out for his cell phone that was on the table next to his bed. He doesn't use it often, so he hadn't thought anything of the noise from before. He flipped it open, pushing talk as he did so.

"Hello?" He talked almost breathlessly, he didn't even check caller ID.

"Hi, Shion." A female voice was on the other end and Shion smiled to himself.

"Mom? You're only supposed to call in emergencies. Are you ok?" The cell phone didn't have prepaid minutes so every moment spent on the phone, was money leaving his mother's pockets, so it was only a phone for emergencies. He usually forgot it, though.

"I'm fine, well, kind of!"

"Mom?" His mom seemed a bit worried. Shion felt genuine concern but it was a bit nice to hear his mother's voice on other line; he enjoyed how her sound reverberated in his ear. It was like she was close to him.

"I'm sorry, dear. I have some news." Karan began, clicking her tongue twice, as if trying to find her words.

"A fire had broken out at the bakery and repairs are costly. I'm having a bit of trouble making the payments." She continued on. She felt like a horrible mother, putting her money troubles on her son. He had enough to worry about with school. Shion's stomach sunk as he tried to think of a quick response to the problem.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to come home?" Shion added, quickly. He was scared of the answer. If he went home, that would mean leaving the school. Even if Shion as on scholarship, they had to still pay a monthly bill for food and board. It was hard on his mother, he knew.

"I'm ok. It had happened when I was out looking for new frosting tips. The fire burned a good part of the second kitchen, leaving me with one. Oh, no, nothing like that! Unfortunately, Shion, I don't think I can make the cost budget to send you back home for winter break. I am so sorry!" Karen felt terrible. She wouldn't see her son for months now, but the cost of sending him home could certainly run her out of business in a few days. She hated the sacrifice she had to make, even trying anything to go around it.

Shion sighed, a bit less worried. He felt sadness settle in his stomach at the thought of not spending a Christmas with his mother. It was one of his favorite times of the year, especially where he lived in the north. The snow was heavy and thick, and the warm bakery would make the sweetest and most delightful cakes.

He was also hoping for a chance to see Safu again. He missed talking to his childhood friend, they'd always been close. Even if it was just a bit, he'd like to hear her voice to remind him of home, and even ask her how his old classmates were doing.

"That's fine, mom! Just, you keep doing what you need to. Are you giving yourself lots of breaks?" Karen shouldn't be surprised. Her son continues to worry about her, as if he was already an adult. Karan smiled, leaning against the wall phone. She was closed at the moment, but preparing cakes for tomorrow's sales.

"I am taking a bit of time off, to get the seasonal cakes ready. You know, I decided to add a new cake to the list. It's French, called a Buche de Noel! Can you believe that, a little bakery like mine, serving cakes from France!" Karan continued with a chuckle. Shion giggled along with her, glad to see his mother a bit carefree.

"I'm sure they'll be delicious." Shion added.

"Oh, I sure hope they will be! I tried making one today, before I put it on the shelves. I tweaked in my own recipe, I was really hoping it would turn out well. Instead, it turned out a bit gross! Guess I didn't whip the eggs enough. They really need to be fluffy before you add the cake flour and the sugar. It was quite the amateur mistake of me, but I was really liking the texture of the frost-"

"Mom! You're going on one of your baking rants again!" Shion poked fun at his over excited mother, who began to laugh.

"I guess, you're right. I better get off, before the phone bill gets even more expensive." Shion didn't want to put the phone down, though.

"I'll talk to you later."

"I love you."

"I love you too, mom." Shion finished. The phone on the other end beeped, notifying Shion the call was dropped and he felt a clench in his throat. Flipping the phone closed, he laid it on the bedside, thinking for a moment.

He knew he had to help his mother out. How? He wasn't sure. But he recalls hearing something about the odd job third floor bulletin board. It was a board filled with odd job requests, where one could make a few extra bucks. He hadn't gone to it before, because he hadn't planned on sending his mother money until now.

Shion grabbed his light jacket, throwing open his room door, and starting off to the third floor, knowing he should make some money. Plus, now he had winter break in the school to keep himself busy. Making way, he passed students, who were mindlessly wondering the boarding rooms. It was only a weekend, so not many were along the main school building.

Finding purpose, Shion stepped around large groups of friends, avoiding clashing with them. By the time he made it across campus and up 3 flights of stairs, Shion was bit tired. He wasn't used to exerting such energy. He made way to board on the wall between the Photography I room and the Cooking 2 class room.

Various flyers of different colors sat themselves, pinned against the cork board, as if waiting to be picked. There were some flyers about cleaning rooms, paying $10, which was obviously not enough money for the work. Other flyers said something along the lines as "Suck my Dick" as if that was a job someone would want.

Shion shook his head and continued looking. He passed by papers about book organizing in the library, with a numbers that you could rip off at the bottom. Shion took one, just in case. Continuing looking, he came upon a bold flyer on the bottom right of the board, it was almost untouched. Looking closer, Shion was intrigued.

"**IN NEED OF DOG SITTER"**

It was put in big, bright letters, as if to catch attention. Shion picked it up and stared at it intently. He read the rest. He realized he fulfilled most of the requirements and he could put in the time now that he's not going anywhere for winter break.

What caught his eyes was the amount they were paying. It was a loud sum for just dog sitting; it must be for one of the richer families around the school. It was also off of school grounds. Not many people lived off the grounds; only the ones with the extra money could afford it and still attend.

Something at the bottom caught his attention, as he ripped off the number at the bottom. He would defiantly try to get this job, if the pay was so high. Looking at the words on the bottom of the page, it was in small letters, as if, trying not to bring attention to itself.

'**The Household of Inukashi'**

The words were almost faded, but Shion didn't think anything of it. He simply grabbed the number and walked away.

Shion couldn't believe his luck of finding such a job. There was just one thing he didn't understand. The printing date on the bottom was from the beginning of September, so the paper has been here for about 4 months. Shion didn't understand why. It looked like an easy job, with great pay, he was sure something like this would have been scooped up almost instantly. Was there a reason no one else wanted the job?

Oh well, someone else's loss was his gain.

* * *

**Hello my beautiful followers and reviewers, I am back, with a new chapter. This one is out at a much better time than the last one. I hope you guys didn't think I would leave you hanging with the ending of the last one!**

**Important things:  
**

**- Sorry about wrong word usage or bad grammar. I've been out of school for a month and a half and my brain is like completely shut down. I should go read a literary work instead of more fanfiction.**

**- I am not just making this like some Christian fanfic by mentioning Christmas or anything, but as a critic, I see Shion as a Christian and Nezumi as an atheist, just so you guys know. Anything said about religion has nothing to do with me or my views.  
**

**- The story is set in America, because I live in America, and I couldn't possibly write it for if they live in Japan because I would probably (most likely) mess up historical facts and offend someone.**

**- I realize some of you are really intrigued by the quotes and the book titles I put in. I'm glad they are interesting you! Some of the quotes are by some amazing authors I really recommend. This chapter spoke something about the play 'Waiting for Godot'. When I read it, I had the hardest time finding the hidden motifs, even though I find myself more of a Nezumi. So if you look into it and understand it, kudos to you.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews and the follows and the favorites they are all so sweet and make me smile! In fact, a couple were so sweet they actually put tears in my eyes! Which is embarrassing, but I just have to thank you. I'll be sure to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.  
**

**Please continue to support me by writing reviews and following!**


	16. A Dog's World

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**NezumixShion**

**Note: The grammar in this chapter may be really bad. I quickly scanned over it before submitting, but I have to go to a wedding in 15 minutes so I'll fix it when I get back.**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**A Dog's World**

"_When truth is replaced by silence, the silence is a lie."_

_-Yevgeny Yevtushenko_

The hotel was incredible. Actually, Shion wasn't even sure if it was a hotel. It was way too big and it loomed over the buildings surrounding it. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it from the dorms since it was only a couple minutes away from the west corridor.

Apparently, the family that owns this place was very prominent, and it showed. The place is a famous hotel, known for the friendly and unique way of serving their customers.

It seemed each customer could rent a dog for their room, a companion while they slept. Many business men used this hotel since they get lonely or bored waiting for their next meeting. Other families used the dogs as play things, so their children had something to do. Shion had never heard of it before, but it sounded like a great idea.

The place was beautiful. A large garden sat out front, bringing anyone who drove by's attention to the hotel. It was a dark brown color, giving it a rustic look, spanning a couple acres. The windows were wide and high, allowing light in.

Shion could see various people bringing carts out to their cars, bringing their luggage and yelling at their children to behave during vacation. Dogs ran across the yards, safely crossing paths with visitors, who then let themselves be pet by the tourists.

Walking up the circle drive, Shion walked inside to the front desk. He was stunned by what he saw. A giant chandelier hung above him; creating an alluring effect that light was bouncing from all the walls. Two giant staircases met in the middle of the room creating a single stair case. The decorations on the wall probably cost more than Shion's house. He was in awe.

The place was buzzing with people, more than he had expected. Every front desk was helping someone and even more people were walking around, taking pamphlets and brochures for their families' events. The walls were high and the colors matched the wooden floor. He wasn't sure where he should go.

Waiting in a line of about ten families, gave him some time to go over everything he would say in his head. He was nervous; this was his first real job. He's done the lawn for others before, and had been a house maid for another house, but nothing where he'd get paid money like they were paying here.

"Shion?" Someone poked his shoulder. Turning around, he came face to face with an attractive younger woman. Although, he was sure she might be his age. She had a darker skin color, an exotic rich brown. Her brown locks of hair were pinned back in a ponytail. Her clothes were of the highest standards.

"That's me." Shion put on a big smile. He was hoping he didn't sound too enthusiastic. She wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead, grabbed Shion's arm, and began to drag him out of the main hall as he hobbled behind her.

"We've been severely low on staff and with winter break coming up we're booked solid. You're job starts now!" She quickly led him off to a room full of kennels and barking. Shion was guessing this is where they were keeping their many dogs. He didn't expect his job to start right away like this.

"What about training?" Shion asked meekly. He didn't want to mess up or anything. She gave him a short stare, and blew hot air out of her nose as if the question irritated her.

"What do you need training for, just wash the fucking dogs out back." She directly told him, pulling him with her to a back patio. There was a large fence around the back yard and a wall surrounding the fence. Dogs were running around, playing and lying down. There had to be a dozen dogs out here and the backyard area was big and spacious.

"You can clean them with the water from the mini river and we have cleaning stuff in the shed. Keep note of the sheet on the door that tells you what dogs need the extra cleaning stuff, for their coats and tick shit. That it? That's it. Bye." With that, she turned away from Shion, telling him she was done talking to him. But just as quickly, she turned back around, yelling over her shoulder.

"By the way, I'm Inukashi!" Shion waved, confused, as she girl went around the corner of the house, leaving him alone with a dozen dogs. Shion stood there, eyes bulging, not understanding much of what she said at all. Shaking his head and kicking a stone, he decided to start by making it to the shed.

He petted each of the dogs that came up to him, they were friendly, and various dogs rubbed their noses against him. Now that he was closer to them, he noticed how dirty some of them were.

Opening the shed door, he pulled out the supplies he needed; keeping note of what dogs needed special treatment. He got to work immediately, taking dogs down to the river, and washing their fur. Some had a lot of dirt caked in, while others seemed to be mostly clean. He could only guess some of the dogs were outside longer than others.

They all seemed pretty healthy, wagging their tails and licking his hands every time he gave one a treat. He wasn't sure how long he sat there cleaning dog by dog. The amount of time it took to fully bathe each one mattered on the size and their treatment. But, before long, he noticed the sun starting to set and he knew he had to make it back to school, but of course, Shion didn't want to leave the job half finished. However, he was exhausted and wanted to stop, his fingers hurt to bend and he was pretty sure he had soap soaked into his blood stream. Wiping his forehead, he just wanted to be done.

"What would Nezumi say in this situation?" Shion said aloud. He sat back on his place on the ground, rolling his shoulders, stretching them. His hair was being whipped around a bit in the wind but he ignored the stray hairs getting in his eyes.

"_I've got a great ambition to die of exhaustion rather than boredom!" _He exclaimed, mimicking his Nezumi's voice in an almost perfect tone. He laughed quietly to himself, a grin staying on his face as he completely forgot about the dogs. Now that he got thinking about Nezumi, he couldn't _stop_ thinking about Nezumi.

All he could think about was his troublemaker grin and how much he hated when Nezumi poked great fun at him. But, then, how could he find himself falling so much for him? When Nezumi had said that ludicrous notion that he liked Shion, Shion, couldn't believe it. At first, he thought it was a joke. But then, Nezumi showed well that he wasn't joking at all.

He thought that he'd hate the attention Nezumi was giving him, but before long, he began to enjoy it. From the subtle smiles in the hallways or when Nezumi would put a note in Shion's back pocket that would say something so ridiculously dirty that he'd blush right there, in the middle of the hallway. Not to mention, his defined chest and his gorgeous, soft hair to the touch. Shion couldn't ever imagine himself getting attached to that kind of guy but now, he couldn't see himself not getting attached.

"Omg, you scared me. I thought that was really Nezumi." Inukashi yelled out to Shion from the open doorway where she was letting the dogs in for the night. Shion's grin stayed as he quickly stood up, but maybe a bit too fast. He wobbled a bit but seemed to find his footing; however, his feet were numb to the touch.

"Sitting like that would do that to you." Inukashi teased. Shion couldn't help but roll his eyes. It was a comment that would Nezumi would make, so he was so used to them.

"Thanks for the advice. Did you say I sounded like Nezumi? Do you know him?" Shion asked her. In fact, he'd never even heard her name before. If she knows Nezumi, does that mean she's one his stalkers? Because, Shion has seen plenty of those.

"Wow, talk about rude. He hasn't even mentioned me?" Inukashi faked offense, putting a hand over her heart like she'd been shot and took a step back. He shook his head, no, but Shion felt a little bad now. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings.

"Figures. That boy has more than a stick up his ass." She muttered under her breath and Shion looked at her in surprise. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to defend his boyfriend or let it go? But he left it, because she seemed to be teasing Nezumi, not insulting him.

"Sorry." Shion didn't know why he was apologizing, but he thought it necessary. Inukashi scowled at him.

"Don't apologize for things that don't matter. It's irritating." Yep, Inukashi was defiantly reminding him of someone he knew a bit too well. They must hate each other then. If Nezumi and Inukashi have such the same personality, it must create friction between the two. Maybe, Shion wouldn't mention the fact he thought them so alike.

"I can't believe he didn't mention me to his boyfriend." Shion's head snapped up so fast he had to close his eyes for a moment. Wait. Does that mean she knows? If she does that mean's Nezumi told her. But, he thought they weren't telling anyone. Thoughts were running wild in his heads as he tried to think of an excuse or deny it but his throat felt dry and his hands were sweating. Inukashi burst out in annoying laughter.

"What a great expression! So, I guessed right." Shion almost threw himself into the river to hide his blush. He had been tricked and he felt bad for being so bad at keeping these kinds of things a secret. Nezumi was going to be pissed.

Shion sputtered nonsense for a couple of seconds.

"I've been Nezumi's frenemy for awhile. He can't hide anything from me." Inukashi let out another bellowing laugh and put on a smile that took up her whole face. She couldn't wait to tease Nezumi about this at school. This was just comedy gold. They were just such different people, and here they are, in a relationship. With a boy, nether the less! Not as if Nezumi had a preference… but still! She was going to rub this into his skin as best as she could.

"Please, don't tell anyone." Shion spoke seriously now. He didn't want this to get out. He promised Nezumi it wouldn't and he was planning to keep it that way.

"Of course, of course. This will just stay between the three of us." Inukashi assured him. However, one other thing was still on Shion's mind.

"You can't tell Nezumi I'm working here." Shion told her, pleading for her to understand. Instead, he got another loud chuckle.

"Shion, you're setting me up, aren't you?" He looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Inukashi kept the secret to herself.

"Anyways, you're done for today. The dogs look fine, although we want a better job next time. Say, come by Thursday afternoon." Shion nodded, taking his orders well. He started to walk out the doorway before he felt something slip in his back pocket. Looking down, he noticed it to be a check, his pay for the day. Nodding, he continued down the corridor, waving good bye.

Inukashi propped her leg against a wall, giggling to herself at her luck. She'd be able to make fun of the two so badly, and, come on, they kind of deserved it. They were both holding secrets from each other aren't they. Shion's current job was to be kept from Nezumi. However, does that mean Inukashi has to keep Nezumi's previous job a secret to? Whatever the answer, she had leverage, and she was planning to use it.

[]

Shion had been worked to the bone. He finally understands why no one grabbed the job before him. Inukashi's family made him wash until his fingers were raw and his legs numb underneath his body. It was pure pain. The first couple of days left him sore and his arms hardly able to lift above his head.

When Nezumi had pulled him into his room for some late night kissing while Mitty went out to party, it was hard to admit to Nezumi he couldn't wrap his arms around his neck. He also couldn't pull his fingers through Nezumi's hair like he loved to. It kind of hurt him.

Nezumi began noticing something was wrong as the week went on. It was hard not to tell something was going on. Shion kept wincing whenever he was required to write something on the board. Sometimes his eyes seemed to droop, exhausted. It was enough to make Nezumi worry, however he didn't like to think of himself as a mother hen.

As the time waned on, he couldn't stop his mind from wondering why he was sore, and before long his mind got the best of him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Nezumi had asked Shion, only to be brushed off. Shion was just telling him he was fine over and over again. He was obviously lying but Nezumi didn't say anything. More pissed off by the fact he was getting lied to than not knowing what was going on. It only got worse when Inkukashi began making these jokes.

"Problems with the friend? Guess you're skills aren't the only thing making him sore!" She whispered in his ear the other day. It was enough to make him stop in the middle of the hallway, stunned. This obviously told him, she knew. He wanted to ask how she knew but she was already off to her next class. Plus, it meant that Inukashi knew something he didn't. Which, in turn, made him even more pissed off than before.

Cornering Shion was a bit harder since he was always going to class to class, or studying during lunch. It hardly gave them time to talk, let alone, confront each other. Nezumi's temper was only growing, though. Before long, he was just going to pin the boy against a wall and force the answer out of him.

He got his opportunity not long after he started to notice Shion's soreness. Their Literature Teacher had required Nezumi to tutor Shion again since the boy doesn't understand the basics of a haiku, which Nezumi finds incredibly easy.

Sitting back in the library, reminded Nezumi of their first kiss. Shion's chapped lips and expression made his week. It was defiantly one of his best memories, even with the fight at the end of the session.

Shion sat across from Nezumi trying to write a haiku. Nezumi could only feel exasperated as he desperately wanted to bring the matter up, but begging himself not to ruin the moment. But, Nezumi could only find himself picking on Shion in a very irritating manner.

"This haiku doesn't make sense." He pointed out. Shion looked up, a little annoyed.  
"How? It's 5 to 7 to 5, and, the words tell a story." Shion replied, hoping to prove Nezumi the Great wrong.

"There's no indication to nature." When Shion heard this he smacked his head against the table and sat there in that position for a moment.

"You're not going to do any better in that position."

"Thanks." Shion sarcastically bit back.

"No problem." Shion's head stayed down and Nezumi thought this was a better time than ever.  
"Why are you so sore?" He asked again. Shion's eyes shot straight up, and his mind seemed to be reeling. He looked like he was trying to grapple onto any excuse he could muster.

"No excuses!" Nezumi poked fun. Shion looked up, sat for a few seconds, and ran out of the library. Nezumi watched him as he ran, mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe he actually _ran away _from Nezumi. He wished he could say this is the first time someone had left him like this, but it's not. However, he never expected Shion to actually run away from him. If Nezumi thought he was pissed before, he was fuming at this point.

[]

Shion was feeling better today. After a week his body was more used to cleaning two dozen dogs a day. The hotel was very kind of the pay and he even got lunch and dinner for the days he had to work in between classes. However, having to deal with Inukashi was a whole different story.

She was big mouthed and stubborn. Her only enjoyment at this place was yelling at the maids and making the management insane. Since her parents owned the place, she could do whatever she wanted, without being told no or being yelled at. She was selfish and constantly picking at the things that Shion did. If they weren't to her expectations, they were to be redone.

Sometimes her friends would come over and they would make fun of the overweight maids or the maids with too much perfume on. One time one of their pranks included Shion to fall head first into the river, so he came up soaking wet and burning bright red. It was enough to make him want to quit, but he stayed with it.

He was cleaning the dogs again, at this time; he was cleaning this shaggy brown dog that loved to roll around in mud. Inukashi named him Harlie.

It was kind of funny. For a girl who pretended not to care about anything, she really cared about the dogs. She named them, spoke fondly of them. Shion had never seen her as angry as the time Shion accidently used the wrong solution on a dog, giving it lumps. Inukashi went off on him. Her only care seemed to be the dogs.

The dog shook his body, spraying Shion with a shower of water. His hair clumped in pieces and was dripping down the side of his face. The vest he was wearing was soaked through, the dark blue now a lighter shade.

He heard footsteps from behind him and he turned to see Inukashi looking slightly amused. She walked down a small hill, stopping by Shion, a grin on her face.

"Hey, Shion. I'm in a really bad mood. Want to give me another Nezumi impression?" Inukashi frequently mentioned how much she enjoyed Shion's impressions. She wouldn't admit it, but she really seemed to be getting closer to Shion, despite her rude personality. Sometimes, she would come talk to him. Shion could tell she was lonely and just needed some company.

"_I don't even want you to nod, that's how much you annoy me. Just freeze and shut up."_ Shion said in the exact irritated tone Nezumi would have as if he was saying it. Shion had heard him say it a month ago to some girl that wouldn't accept being refused by Nezumi. Inukashi let out a bellowed laughter, laughing so hard tears came to her eyes.

"I don't sound like that." Nezumi's voice sounded from on top of the hill where Shion now noticed him sitting. He opened his mouth, creating a large 'O'. Suddenly, he could feel a blast of heat on his cheeks and Shion could hardly stop himself from ducking his head and turning away.

"Oh, man, I knew this would be good." Inukashi called pure amusement now in her eyes as she recovered from her fit of laughter.

"Shut up, bitch." Nezumi commented.

"Strong words from a gay boy." She responded. Nezumi gave her a hard stare, losing patience in her and didn't enjoy how she was speaking to him. But, before Nezumi could respond, Shion spoke up.

"Don't fight you two! You guys are friends." Nezumi scoffed and now it was his turn to chuckle. He put his hand underneath his chin, shaking his head. Inukashi looked offended.

"No, we're not." Nezumi told him.

"I hate him." Inukashi said at the same time. Shion didn't understand they looked like they were messing around with one another. Even if they sounded like they were fighting, instead, it looked like they were teasing one another. Shion couldn't take their words seriously.

"Anyways, Shion, I'm a little pissed you didn't tell me you were working for this tyrant." Nezumi blew out a bit air, coming to his feet. He started down the hill, walking up to Shion. He wasn't going to let him run away this time. Shion felt it was time for the truth.  
"Well, you see, my mom is a bit low on money." Nezumi took this to account, still a bit offended.

"Why didn't you ask me for some to borrow or something?"

"That's why! I didn't want to borrow money from you for something I could have easily got myself. You're my boyfriend. I'm not going to use you like that." Shion was angry now that Nezumi would even offer. His relationship with Nezumi didn't give him any excuse to take money he could pay back and Nezumi knew that. If Shion received in money, it was probable that he wouldn't be able to pay it back and he didn't want to do that.

Nezumi felt a small pain in his chest when he head Shion's words. It was strange. His whole life he was used to being used and thrown away. If he offered money to someone they would have taken it without a problem, not caring if it put Nezumi in debt or caused him to not be able to pay for food for the next week. But then here is a boy that comes from nothing kind of how he did. Nezumi would have taken the money, but Shion only kept refusing it. It took all his willpower not to hold the boy close, thanking him for being so pure, for being one of the only things keeping Nezumi sane at this point in his life. At this point, Shion was the only thing keeping him going.

"Sorry for offering." Nezumi mumbled, feeling a little awkward, he didn't normally apologize. For anything. Shion even seemed a bit surprised, taken back. Inukashi almost sputtered out the water she was drinking.

"God, Shion, you're done for the day before any of your guy's homo rubs off on the dogs." She waved her hand, giving him permission to leave. She stood hands on her hips, hoping they'd leave before she saw anymore of this nonsense. She'd never seen Nezumi act like this, it was disgusting.

Nezumi walked forward, throwing an arm around Shion's waist, pulling him closer to him. Walking away from the river, Shion walked close by, his left hip hitting softly into Nezumi's with every step. It was such a little thing but to him, it felt so crude to do in front of Inukashi, but he didn't deny that he didn't enjoy the extra touch.

"I'm glad you got work off. I want to take you home and mess you up." Nezumi whispered in Shion's ear as they walked by Inukashi. Shion's blush was bright red and he put his head down, pretending he didn't hear, earning him a chuckle as they walked out of the backyard.

Inukashi, stood there after hearing Nezumi, her face utterly priceless as she tried to form a sarcastic sentence, but all she could think about was what he just said.

"I'm going to throw up!" She yelled after them.

* * *

**I am back, I'm not dead. But with me, I come back with an apology. I am very sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I had huge writer block where I just didn't know where to go with this story. I stopped writing for a week, thinking, and I finally know what I'm going to do, I'm back on track.**

**With that, you can expect chapters to come out a lot more quickly than they haven't been, since I finally have everything in order in my mind and in my writing. Expect next chapter to be about Nezumi and Shion over winter break, mostly alone ;)**

**Thanks for staying with me, but I have one request. I am 6 reviews from a hundred. Help me out, and Review!**


	17. Salty Memories

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**NezumixShion**

**Note: I have my first varsity tennis match in like 10 minutes so I'll go through and fix grammar mistakes afterwards!**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

**Salty Memories**

**_ "Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart."  
_―Haruki Murakami**

He was feeling cold. Shion couldn't understand why. He shivered once, twice. Shion didn't want to open his eyes though, if he let himself see the light of morning, he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. He tried pulling on the covers but that ended up doing nothing. What were they stuck on?  
Turning to his side, he tried to grab around at whatever was making the covers stuck. Maybe they were on the ground. His hands roamed around his bed until he hit a body.

He was shocked at first, his eyes sprung open. To his delight, it was still dark. But, then it took him a few minutes awake to realize the person next to him was Nezumi. It took him another few minutes to realize Nezumi was hogging all the covers.

Shion grabbed at the covers, pulling with all his might, only ending up not moving them one bit. Sighing, he continued to pull.

"Nezumi." He whispered, but Nezumi refused to stir. Shion put his feet against Nezumi's back pushing against it while he pulled at the covers. It did nothing, so he continued to pull and pull, until finally the covers gave way. Unfortunately, so did Shion. He went tumbling off the bed in a heap of covers on the floor. His left hip probably bruised.

Pushing all the covers off of him, he sat up in pure darkness. But, then he heard a voice.

"What are you doing on the ground?" An annoyed Nezumi said from on top the bed. Shion looked up at what he thought was Nezumi's face but he wasn't completely sure where he was.

"You hogged the covers! Again!" Shion insisted. Nezumi let out a small groan. He rubbed at his face, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, getting to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Shion asked him. But he soon found out, when Nezumi came over to his side of the bed and bent down to give Shion a hand up. Grabbing at his hand, Shion got heaved up so that the covers fell to the floor. Nezumi didn't apologize, but he sounded exhausted. Shion felt a little bad for waking him.

"You want to go get something to eat?" Nezumi yawned. Shion looked over at him, wondering if he was serious. Turning to the alarm clock, he was surprised by the time.

"It's 5 in the morning." He complained. His body was a bit sore and not quite awake yet.

"So, I'm hungry."Shion let out a little growl, but complied, allowing Nezumi to pull him into the dimly lit hallway.

Looking over at Nezumi, Shion couldn't help but notice how good Nezumi looked with grey sweats hanging off his hips. The grey boring t-shirt that clung to his chest didn't look so boring when put on him.

"We're going to get in trouble." Shion mumbled feeling a bit underdressed in his own sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"No, we won't."

"What about all the dorm monitors?"

"Most of them are on winter break." It was true. It was winter break, finally. It gave Shion a break, and Nezumi didn't really care for holidays. However, this is the first one that he's actually looked forward to a bit.

The thing was, usually Nezumi spent the winter holidays alone. This usually led him to thinking they weren't anything special. But now, for the first time he wasn't alone. Due to Shion's money troubles, he was stuck here just like Nezumi.

This kind of led them to sleep in the same bed together. Nezumi doesn't want to admit it, but, it took some great begging on his part. Shion refused for a good couple of days, but soon he was worn down, and agreed to it. Waking up to each other was becoming normality again.

Most of the students went home for the holidays except a dozen or two, leaving the school under staffed, allowing the students to do whatever they want and to run amuck. The kitchen was open for anyone; however, it was closed after 11 until 6 the next morning. But, Nezumi was confident, no one was watching.

Making it down the hallway and to the dorm kitchen was easy, and they opened the swinging doors, a whole kitchen set to their own use. It had a mini island in the middle of the room, a fridge and oven connected with a stove top sat apart from one another, connected by counters against the wall. It was clean, everything put in order.

"What do you want?" Nezumi asked Shion. Shion thought for a moment.

"You know how to cook?" Nezumi slapped Shion's head lightly, rolling his eyes.

"Do I look incompetent? Of course I can cook." He looked slightly offended. Shion sighed.

"How about something light?"

"_There ain't a body, be it mouse or man, that ain't made better by a little soup."_ Nezumi told Shion.

"Your soup can't be that good."

"I was born a great cook!" He chided like a child.

"_...no one is born a great cook, one learns by doing." _Shion retaliated.

"Don't you Julia Child me!" Nezumi continued his 'vicious' fight even though he was laughing a bit at this point. Shion has sure learned a lot. Nezumi took a little pride in Shion's new ability to finally learn a decent amount of good literature. Shion joined in, laughing along next to his boyfriend.

"Then let's get started." Shion started pulling out milk and chicken base. Nezumi pulled out meat and some vegetables. Each with their different tools of cooking went straight to work. Shion went to creating the base of the sauce, adding spices that his mother taught him to use when he was young.

He was used to cooking for himself, usually making dinner for his mother and him. They rotated schedules on who made dinner. Due to his mother's business, it was usually Shion, but he didn't mind. Seeing his mother's face light up after a hard day's work made Shion happy.

He didn't know why he was remembering this now. But he knew that he enjoyed cooking for others. It was fun and the delight on their faces was hard to miss. It was entertaining to him, and he truly enjoyed making people happy. Maybe, that's why started dating Nezumi in the first place.

Shion has noticed these past months, Nezumi was slowly changing, and others were noticing too. He was more open, a bit nicer, just as sarcastic, but a little different. Inukashi kept telling him she never saw him care for anyone more than a fly, but Shion has seen him close to hysterics, like that time when Shion was about to be attacked in the alley way. He seemed to like to joke a lot more now, not as serious.

Nezumi seemed to know his way around the kitchen. While Shion was adding butter, Nezumi was cutting up carrots, the knife flying as it connected with the board after each cut and bite sized carrots were left in its quake. He was fast at what he was doing, not a care in the world. Shion was a little worried he would cut off his own finger like that.

Combining the ingredients that they each had and the soup was done. It smelled good, and even though it was just early morning, Shion was feeling excited to dig in. Now, that he smelled the food, he was feeling quite hungry.

Nezumi jumped up on the counter to sit, his legs hanging off the edge. Shion joined him after he poured bowls for the two, handing a spoon for himself and Nezumi.

Nezumi stuck his spoon in right away, blowing on the soup lightly, and sticking it in his mouth. He put on a scowl and put the spoon back in the soup.

"You used too much salt." He blandly said to Shion. Shion opened his mouth to retaliate but Nezumi stuck his spoon into his mouth.

"See." He tried to prove his point. Shion sputtered on the soup, trying to swallow without choking. He thought it tasted fine.

"It's good."

"Too much salt."

"Don't act like a baby refusing their food." Shion lightly hit Nezumi's shoulder. Nezumi leaned forward and grabbed another spoonful.

"Then let me feed you." Shion's cheeks blew bright red, embarrassed by the thought. He couldn't believe Nezumi would even ask, well, actually, he could believe it. He just didn't want to think about it. He didn't understand how Nezumi could say something so lewd with such a straight face.

"No way."

"Why?"

"Because that is re-" Shion was interrupted by another spoonful entering his mouth. He flayed his arms around but that did nothing as he was forced to swallow. Nezumi chuckled softly, enjoying seeing his boyfriend in such a vulnerable state.

"That was rude!" Shion sputtered. Nezumi shrugged his shoulders, but suddenly, a spoon was in his mouth too and he was choking on it, trying to swallow. When he finally got all the soup down he glared at Shion.

"Touche." He told him, his eyes like slits. Shion couldn't help but grin. The two were having fun and he didn't want to ruin it.

Instead of making a fuss, Shion decided to do the next best thing. He lightly tapped Nezumi's shoulder. Nezumi looked over, doing the same thing back to Shion. Shion did it again, only harder this time. Nezumi retaliated. They continued until they were poking each other until they were bruised, but they were laughing, falling backwards so they'd lie back on the counter.

They laid there, stomachs up, their bodies so close to touching but still so far away. Their arms touched each other's lightly and both of them could feel the electricity between their skin. Morning light was coming in through the window, making the dim room a bit lighter. It was still nice. The air was cold, due to the winter temperatures, and the kitchen was large and empty. It kind of felt like he and Shion were looking up at the stars.

"Hey, Shion?" Shion turned toward Nezumi, who called him.

"Yeah?" Nezumi looked over at him, taking a hand to sweep over his cheek.

"I never wanted to ask, because it was rude, but what happened to your cheek?" As he said it, he took a finger and stroked the pink line lightly, as if tracing it. Shion could feel a slight shiver go down his back. He leaned into the hand, letting it hold onto his scar.

"You, not be rude?" Shion had to point that out first. Nezumi put down his hand, the moment ruined.

"Shut up." He mumbled, angry his moment was over. Shion chuckled softly, thought for a minute, and continued.

"I was hit with a hot iron bar when I was younger." Shion told Nezumi. Nezumi waited for Shion to continue before he said anything that could make it worse.

"I was 5, when I went over to Safu's house one day. Her dad was a drunk, loud and obnoxious. He frequently used to hit Safu. Anyways, that day he was especially angry, and I accidently dropped one of the house vases. He was furious. Safu's mother was making a fire in the fireplace, so a hot iron was sitting in there, getting ready to move firewood. Safu's father took it and smacked me with it. It was bad, permanent scarring." Shion felt a lump pass through his throat.

He didn't tell many people this story, only the people he trusted or he had known for a long period of time. But he didn't have many friends, so there wasn't anyone to tell. Sometimes a rude bystander or a classmate would ask him about it. He never answered with the truth. It wasn't his best memory.

"My mom found out, went bonkers. Safu was crying, I was crying. Mom was yelling and Safu's grandmother had run over to the house to freak out. Safu's mother was screaming, cussing, begging her husband to apologize at least, but he was too far into his drinking for that night. By the end of the night, mom and I got nowhere, so we went home. Mom called the cops as soon as we got to our phone land line. But when the police arrived Safu's father killed himself and his wife." Nezumi looked at him, his eyes wide, a feeling in his gut that told him to hug Shion and to never let him go.

For such an innocent boy, he didn't look like he could have gone through anything like that, but, alas, he has. Nezumi never wanted Shion to be in that situation. He also had the feeling he wanted to punch a man's teeth out but he'd control himself for now.

"Maybe, that's why Safu and I are so close…" Shion continued, quietly. He closed his eyes, thinking of his past memories. He didn't like to think of them often, in fact, he usually blocked them out of his mind, but it was time to tell Nezumi the truth. Nezumi cleared his throat.

"Since we are getting everything out in the open… What happened to your father?" Nezumi asked him, silently hoping he wasn't pushing too much. Shion only shook his head, reassuring him that he can ask whatever he wanted.

"He's a run out. As soon as my mom had me, he decided it was too much, and left." He spoke quietly, his words only barely above a whisper, as if he didn't spoke them often.

"Mom really loved him. A lot…" Nezumi slipped an arm underneath his side, sneaking his hand against his back, pulling Shion closer so his head was in the crook of his head. He felt Shion's hair tickle his skin, and he could smell Shion's shampoo. It was a smell he hopes he never forgets.

"Maybe he'd still be there, if I wasn't. Maybe then, mom wouldn't be working as hard as she is. Maybe, she'd be living the life she truly deserved." Shion's voice broke. His face contorted and he felt a tear slip down his cheek. He felt stupid crying over this, but the more he thought about it, the more it hurt him. He wished he didn't think this way, so negatively, but before long his mind was clouded with thoughts that he'd been thinking since he was young. Only, he never told anyone until now.

Nezumi heard the sniffle; it was a noise he was too familiar with. When he was at the orphanage, the night chorus was compiled of sniffles and sneezes. The older kids, the ones who were there for a long time, didn't cry. They were only a barricade of emotion. The younger children frequently cried while everyone else ignored them. Nezumi had never felt the need to comfort them, but he felt like he needed to do something.

So he did the only thing he could do, he wrapped both arms around Shion's body, letting Shion's head fit in the divot of his chest as he felt him quiver in his arms. His right leg was against Shion's and his hand was against his back, supporting him.

"That's a lot of maybes." He whispered to Shion, digging his nose into his hair. They both laid there for a few minutes while Shion sniffled, trying to keep his emotions in check. Nezumi felt his shirt grow wet from tears. Nezumi stayed quiet, waiting for a time when he could speak up, but not sure when the right moment was.

He wasn't sure how to deal with crying others. He usually didn't care for people that cried but every sob from Shion felt like a pierce straight through his heart. He wanted to move in closer, hold him tighter, and tell him that he loved him. What a better moment to say it but now? But Nezumi hesitated, worried that the time for that wasn't now.

"Tell me about your past." Shion finally came up for air, directing the question to Nezumi. Nezumi knew the question was coming; it was of no surprise that he would be interested. Plus, it was only fair for him to open up after Shion had.

"There's really nothing to say. I've been alone since the age of 6. I was on the streets awhile, scavenging for shelter and food. I got put into the foster care system when I turned 11. From there, I was in and out of houses. Some didn't care if I was there, others cared too much. But I was rebellious, never stayed in one place too long. Eventually, I got sent here." Nezumi didn't feel any sadness for his past. After all, it was only the past. There was no way he could change it, even if he tried.

There was more he could have said; maybe more he should have said. But he left it there, hanging. He didn't want to say to much more. Was it because it saddened him? Maybe, but he'd never admit it if that was the truth.

"Did you at least have a favorite house?" Shion's sniffles were finally fading as he questioned Nezumi in deep interest.

"Well, I stayed with this old man for a couple months when I turned 12, I think. He wasn't too bad. I learned a lot from him." Nezumi was referring to this older gentleman, the mayor of a village. He had stayed with him for 8 months before moving on. He was taught a lot from him, more than he'd ever learn out on his own. So he was thankful for him, and admired him.

"Have you seen him since?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to?" It was a good question. In fact, it was so good that Nezumi didn't have an answer. He wanted to see him, tell him how he was doing. But another part of him didn't care what the old man thought of him. He wasn't trying to impress him by proving he survived this long.

But they had grown close at one point. It took a bit of time for Nezumi too warm up to him. In the beginning, Nezumi didn't eat a bite of food for days on end, making the village mothers fret. Then, he would play pranks on the kids he found annoying or spiteful. He was a troublemaker, but he didn't care, well, he still doesn't. But at least now he knows how not to get caught.

"Possibly." He let the sentence run on.

Shion eyes closed as he learned his head slightly against Nezumi's chest.

"You moved a lot, right?" He asked again; worry now registering on his facial features.

"Yeah?"

"Does that mean you will be moving away soon?" Shion looked up at Nezumi's eyes, wide with determination and clouded by thoughts. It was a look Nezumi didn't receive often from Shion.

"Not if I mess up again!" He couldn't help but hold Shion tighter around him. It was nice to hear him care for him. He was worried of Nezumi moving, wasn't he?  
Shion's cheeks burned a light red as he gathered his thoughts, embarrassed that he'd even act worried about it. But it was a thought that was constantly on his mind. Anything could change his foster parents minds and he would be out of there and into another house just soon enough.

"Please don't." Shion mumbled, so Nezumi couldn't hear him.

"What?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't go." Shion's voice grew loud now, and this time, Shion was the one hugging Nezumi, as if he'd slip through his fingers at any moment.

Nezumi took his left arm out from Shion's full body hug and cupped his face with his hand. Shion's eyes looked up at his, weary. Nezumi put a chaste kiss on his lips, reassuring him. There wasn't much Nezumi could say to tell him it would be alright. He didn't know himself. After all, he was nothing more than a parentless child. He had no control over his future. Was it fair? No.

He was a 17 year old who wasn't even allowed to speak up for what he wanted, what would make him happy. He only had to hope that things would go in his favor, even if the probability of it was low. But that was his life. He was used to it at this point.

But they sat there. Together, comforting each other as these memories they never wanted came to surface. It was beautiful in its own way. It was an amazing feat how the two could become so connected by a couple of words. It was easier to connect with someone after you learn a thing or two about their past. Nezumi was learning a lot. How to care for someone was one of them.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. But it was an incredibly necessary chapter and there was a lot to take in with pasts and stuff. I hope I wrote the pasts alright, because truth be told, I have read other No. 6 fics and I didn't want to copy anything so I took a whole different direction.**

**In other words: I HIT 100 REVIEWS... well actually more bUT THANK YOU GUYS ANYWAYS. I was at a wedding the day a whole bunch came in and I was like reading them on my phone and I started crying and everyone thought I was just really happy for the bride and groom but no, MY FABULOUS REVIEWERS MADE ME SO HAPPY I CRIED. SO THANK YOU.**

**To go on, I have to bring something up. Now, I know I rated this 'M' but, I was thinking, would it be better enjoyed if I brought the rating down to 'T' and got rid of all the 'M'. I mean they'll still have sex but it won't be descriptive? I'm totally fine with writing smut, don't get me wrong, but what do you guys want? Review or Pm me your answer puh-lease.**

**Please Review and Follow because I get so damn happy when you guys do!**


	18. White Fights

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**NezumixShion**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**White Fights**

**"_For the listener, who listens in the snow, / And, nothing himself, beholds /  
Nothing that is not there and the nothing that is."_**

-Wallace Stevens

There was a peaceful calm in the dorms. It was still early morning and light showed through the windows nicely. With the white snow on the ground, it always seemed a bit brighter inside the buildings. If bright enough, sometimes Shion wouldn't even turn on the lights.

He was doing homework that was due at the end of break for his college preparatory classes. Even though he should have had his whole attention on the books in front of him, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. It kept going over the morning before, when Shion and Nezumi had shared their soup together. He wasn't sure why his mind kept going back to that time, but what he did know was that he was feeling something in his gut.

It wasn't a good feeling either. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, squirming in his seat. He felt restless.

Deciding it was time to take a break, he got up from his chair, moving around his room, looking for something to keep his mind off of things. He found himself by the window to the west of the room. Shion looked out, as if searching for something that wasn't there.

His breath frosted on the window, he couldn't imagine how cold it was out there. But he really felt like he needed to go outside. Or do something to get his mind off of things.

Grabbing his sweater from his closet, he threw it on over his head. A pair of gloves in one hand and a hat on his head, and he was ready to go outside. Slipping on boots, he made his way down the hallway to the door outside.

When he opened the door, to leave the dorm, he was blasted with a gust of cool wind. He put his hands in front of his face, protecting it from the wind. Blowing hot air out of his mouth, he continued down the steps where he stepped into a white patch of snow.

He giggled a little when his foot sunk into the snow. He took step after step until he was a bit away from the dorms. He walked towards the line of trees by the woods near the boy's dormitory.

He found the tree he was looking for, a tall one with a thin trunk. In the spring the bark of the tree was a light tan and leaves filled the branches. Shion usually sat under this tree when he had something on his mind, or something was bothering him. And here he was again, using it as a way to think and escape. Collapsing against the trunk, he laid back into the cool wood. His bottom in the cold of the snow, but he didn't mind. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wonder, enjoying the quiet.

He knew what was bothering him, but he didn't want to think about it, but that didn't stop his mind from going back to it.

There was something bothering him about Nezumi's relationship with himself. They were doing fine, great, really. Shion felt comfortable with Nezumi and he knew that Nezumi cared a great deal for him, too. Only he was having doubts.

Maybe, it was because he's never been in a relationship. Or, it could have been because he's never been too secure about himself. Either way, he was feeling weird about him and Nezumi and he couldn't get the feeling to disappear.

Sticking a finger into the snow, he created little pictures. He made a little bird, pretending it was trying to fly away. He heaved a heavy sigh. Why was he having doubts now? When their relationship hit such a critical point. They had revealed things to each other they didn't tell anyone else, and Shion had felt closer. But after waking up the next morning, he felt awkward. Not nervous, like he just wanted to push away instead of pull closer.

He really liked Nezumi. He was someone Shion could really count on. He had talked to Anne about their relationship. She tried to give advice, before she left for winter vacation, but nothing she said had applied to Nezumi and his relationship.

He suddenly had a thought of who he should talk to. Gathering himself, he got up, his mind set to making it to the hotel. He was sure Inukashi was there, and he could ask her. If not, he'd talk to the dogs and they'd be there.

After taking a short bus ride into the city, he found himself in front of the threshold, to the back area where the dogs resided. It was like they could smell him, because all at once they started barking.

Coming to the back fence he could see them all excited to see him, clawing at the fence and whining for him. Shion gave them a warm smile and opened the back fence with the key Inukashi entrusted with him. The dogs about tackled him to the ground they were so excited to see him. He hadn't been around in a while, because the weather had been horrible, but he was at least here to see them.

One of the smaller dogs led him to a toy that Shion knew was his favorite. He threw it and a huddle of dogs chased after it, playing and wrestling for it. This older dog stood by Shion's feet, letting his head be pat.

"What am I going to do?" Shion asked him, not expecting much of an answer. He kicked a bit of hard snow from underneath his shoe.

"I don't even know what I'm feeling. Doubt? Fear? Regret?" Shion crossed his eyes, and internal conflict inside him.

"Talking to yourself or the dogs this time?" A female voice called over. There stood Inukashi in sweatpants and a large jacket. Her hair back in a ponytail and a blue scarf was wrapped around her neck.

"Hi! I guess both. How'd you know I was here?"

"The dogs never get more excited for me or you." Shion raised his eyebrows; it was his first time hearing this. He smiled shyly at her, even though she simply ignored the gesture. She leaned against the wall near the door she had come in.

"What's up with you?" She looked suspicious.

"Do I look troubled?"

"Yes." He didn't realize he looked so different than his usual self. But, he had a lot on his mind and he couldn't help but let it show.

"Do you care?" Shion turned toward Inukashi, addressing her.

"Not really. Unless, what is it about?"

"Nezumi." Inukashi let out a hoot. She always wanted to be in the drama between those two, even if it didn't concern her. Or, something else to hold against Nezumi was always good too.

"Please tell." Shion saw the flicker of amusement in her eyes, but he didn't care what she thought.

"I'm having, I think doubts about the relationship." He began, hoping he started at a good part. Inukashi tried to suppress a surprised grin.

"You aren't the first."

"What do you mean?" Shion questioned.

"You see, Nezumi has been in loads of relationships over the years. I've seen women _and_ men fly by like money out of a drug dealer's pocket. They never stayed for long, in fact; I believe the longest was a week, maybe two. Nezumi isn't one to play with something for too long. He'd much rather play with it, break it, throw it away, and get a new one. But, people aren't as expandable. That was a problem for him." Shion nodded, understanding, but wishing he didn't. He swallowed a lump in his throat that seemed to be stuck there. He motioned for her to continue.

"I've never seen him stick to someone as long as he's stuck to you. Which all in all, may be a good thing. It might mean he's maturing. But, it could also be a bad thing. He may have been interested in you for a good couple of months now, but with his past, it could easily change at the drop of a hat. Understand?" Shion nodded, really feeling the lump now.

"Say it out loud." Inukashi motioned.

"I understand."

"Good, then you understand that you can't expect too much from our 'little' Nezumi. He may be a big boy but he still acts like a preteen with sexuality issues. For all you know, you could just be an experiment. See if he likes long term stuff." Inukashi knew she was probably breaking up a couple, but she hardly cared. She was having too much fun and Shion deserved to know.

"But, it doesn't seem like it. He seems to be having fun when he's with me. And, I don't know." Shion let his sentence trailed off, embarrassed.

"Well you guys have done it, right? Usually, if he's keeping you around, you must be a beast in bed. Wow, Shion, didn't realize you had it in you." She wiggled her eyebrows at the now blushing Shion who looked like he swallowed a bug.

"No, no!" This time Inukashi was the one raising her eyebrows. This didn't make sense. Nezumi wasn't one to let his body go without a good fucking.

"But you guys have done stuff, right?" Inukashi continued. The giant blush and the stammer in Shion's voice proved Inukashi right. So, Nezumi and he had done something's together, but not sex yet? She thought for a moment.

"I get it! He just wants your virginity." She snapped her fingers, proud of her revelation. Shion took a double take, hoping she was joking. When he saw she wasn't, he stopped fidgeting, really taking that in mind.

"But, I haven't even hinted sex!" Shion tried to defend Nezumi to some point, but he was losing a battle.

"Do you honestly think that matters?" Shion didn't know what to think anymore. The doubts were clouding his mind and filling it with matters that were probably ridiculous. But as ridiculous they may seem there was a hint of possibility.

"I don't know." Shion answered honestly. Inukashi gave him a short stare. She flicked some dirt from under her nail in a show of disinterest.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"What are you going to tell Nezumi?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to break up with him?"

"_I don't know!"_ Shion's voice hit a new note as anger flooded in. He threw his hands up in exasperation and desperation. He needed an answer but where. He didn't know what answer he needed.

"I'm going home." Shion added, stalking away from where Inukashi was. Inukashi stared at him with wide eyes.

"You mean back to the dorms?"

"No, back home." Shion finished. Making his way to the gate, he petted dogs that he passed and with one final wave he left Inukashi in the backyard alone. She watched him go, not believing how much drama she might have just caused. Not really caring all the same, though.

Shrugging her shoulders, she got back to work, to feeding the dogs.

She didn't understand what Shion meant by the 'didn't know'. Of course he should know. It was pretty obvious what Nezumi was using him for. Did he honestly think that a boy like Nezumi could change like he did that quickly?

Inukashi coughed slightly into her hand, relishing in the cold. She didn't enjoy the cold that much. It kind of scared her. It reminded her of freezing to death, and death wasn't something she was very fond about. Nezumi was the only one to know what her true fear was.

Maybe, that's why they didn't get along. They both knew things about each other that could ruin each other's lives, yet both kept quiet. But this also created turmoil.

The two got along like oil and water. Both were complete opposites, but they were only able to hold together by their small similarities. Inukashi hated it.

She started to sweep off the front porch when she heard a voice, singing in the distance. She knew that voice anywhere. Nezumi.

She huffed up her chest, not really wanting to see him right now. She continued sweeping, a part of her hoping if she ignored the voice he wouldn't really be there. She heard the fence jiggle as Nezumi climbed it. She still refused to give him the key to the door.

"Yo, Inukashi. Is Shion working?" Nezumi asked her, falling to the ground on his feet. The dogs growled at him. Good dogs, Inukashi thought. They truly knew how to judge ones character.

"No. In fact; he just left." Nezumi looked at her in confusion.

"I didn't realize he was scheduled to work today."

"He wasn't." Inukashi stopped her grin from spreading to the rest of her face. This was getting too good. Nezumi looked even more confused.

"Then why was he here?" He walked closer to Inukashi. Getting closer, Inukashi noticed he was wearing dark blue jacket and the scarf he always wore when it got cold.

"Just needed some advice…" She let the words trail off, edging him on. Nezumi jumped onto the short shed against the wall. He sat on it with his legs out and swinging.

"I feel like you're not telling me everything." He said with a dangerous smirk. He didn't want half-assed remarks from her. He was in a good mood but not in that good of mood.

"I might not be but I don't think Shion wanted me to tell you." Nezumi's smile was thinning fast.

"Tell me."

"Now, what kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

"You're nothing near a friend." Inukashi grinned, feigning a hand to her heart as if he stung her with his comments.

"Still."

"Tell me." Nezumi repeated. Inukashi let a satisfied sigh out of her mouth.

"It seems your little lover boy finally figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Nezumi eyes widened a bit, trying to understand what she meant. His ponytail was coming a bit undone from the cool winds.

"He came to me this morning. He seemed to doubt your relationship."

"But there's nothing to doubt."

"There is to him. He figured out you're just using him." Nezumi eyes instantly turned to slits.

"What did you say?" He spoke with a hiss.

"He wanted to know about you. I only told him the truth." Inukashi replied, a smirk dancing on her lips. Nezumi knew the truth was enough to turn any relationship around. However, he felt differently in his relationship with Shion. It was something new, something he wanted to stay. He couldn't believe Inukashi told him, how insolent could one woman be?

"That was the past. This is now."

"Do you think that matters to him? The past is still there, even if you choose to ignore it." Nezumi only growled at this, growing frustrated.

"I can't change that."

"Yeah, well Shion can't change his thoughts either." Inukashi turned away from Nezumi, wondering why she was feeling a bit angry now. She didn't care what happened to the two, but now, she felt like she should be protecting Shion from Nezumi. She didn't want the feeling, but it was there.

"So, what are you trying to tell me?" Nezumi finally asked after a heavy silence.

"Apologize for your past. I don't know, just do something. And right before he's about to leave for his mother's…" Inukashi almost clamped a hand over her big mouth. Nezumi turned to her quickly, an understanding registering on his face. She hadn't meant to tell him, but the words slipped off. Anyone knows what Nezumi will do with that information.

"If that's it, I'm off." Nezumi jumped off the shed, an idea already forming in his mind.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Inukashi called after him as he walked over to the fence. Like she needed to say something, he was probably going to do something stupid anyways.

She watched him hop the fence to go back to the dorms, and a part of her hoped they'd make up but the other part wanted to watch their relationship fall and crumble.

[]

Nezumi walked quietly back. A lot was on his mind now. He thought Shion was doing fine and comfortable in their relationship. But apparently, that must not be true.  
It was true that Nezumi felt like he might have pushed Shion into being with him. It was a bit unexpected; neither expected their relationship to flourish like it has. But now, Shion seemed not be able to trust him. He understood why.  
He used to go from lover to lover, experimenting and learning about what he liked best. None of them made him feel any particular way. They were there for pleasure and that was the end of it. Many didn't feel the same way, but that was their problem. He made sure to make that very clear from the beginning.

However, the moment he knew he took an interest in Shion, there was no way he was going back. He never took such a deep into any else before, and he wasn't going to deny the inevitable. If a part of him wanted to go out on a limb and try for a real relationship, well, he was going to do just that. Even, if it meant leaving his past behind.

The others meant nothing to him, but Shion was something that Nezumi wanted to care for and look after. He felt a deeper connection with him, and with true honesty, something about the boy's innocence churned something inside of Nezumi.

He shuffled his feet through the thick, fluffy snow. Every step he took he knew he had even less time to get his thoughts in order to tell Shion what he truly thought. Knowing himself, he's probably going to spurt out nonsense and rather hurt his feelings than build them. But, he was used to things like that.

Coming around the dorm building from where he got off the bus from the city, he noticed the snow was beginning to stop here. He shivered and walked on, his boots crunching into the snow.

However he took the situation, he knew he had to do something fast, before Shion drifted so far away from him, he wouldn't be able to come back.

* * *

**Hey guys! This chapter is a thousand words shorter than my usual amount but if I continued, the chapter would have been really long, and I probably wouldn't have updated for another week because I'm getting really busy! I'm going to have 1 more update until school starts, and then it's going to slow down again, truly sorry.**

**I am pleasantly surprised by the amount of people telling me they want 'M'! I didn't realize so many of you wanted it so bad :O but what the people want, the people get. Smut shall be getting heavy soon, oh hoho.**

**I'm not sure how much longer this fic will be. I'm guessing at the least 5 more, but probably near 10 since I can't believe I'm already on chapter 18! I feel like it went to fast, but I guess it didn't. But don't you guys worry, I'm not going to just randomly stop this fic. It will gradually stop.**

**You guys are all the sweetest with your reviews! Thank you so much, and please continue!**


	19. Severed Doubts

**Rating: M**

**This contains malexmale action, you've been warned!**

**NezumixShion**

**Note: I hope there are no grammar mistakes but I have to be up in 4 hours and I'm exhausted, so fuck it.**

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

**Severed Doubts**

**_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."_**

**_-Lao Tzu_**

It was hard to pretend nothing was wrong, and it was even harder to convince himself nothing was wrong. But he knew there was a problem, and Inukashi had confirmed everything he didn't want to believe. That bitch. Did she have no boundaries?

She could have told Nezumi everything that she had told Shion. But, instead, she was secretive and insensitive, just like her shitty personality. There was no wonder why she had no friends, except for those dogs she's grown so attached to.

And then Shion went to work for her. Nezumi would have been happy for her to never meet his boyfriend. Shion had no business knowing someone like her. Not to mention all the dirt she had on Nezumi. But with that information, he knew things about her. They were blackmailing each other about each other.

There was a long list of things Nezumi didn't tell Shion about his past, and he wanted to keep it that way. Sure, he's opened up more to the boy than to anyone he has before, but he had done things that Shion would never approve of. Maybe, that's what created the rift in the relationship in the first place. Nezumi wasn't in terms with himself but expecting Shion to be.

The true matter of the situation, though, is that Nezumi is scared. The fearless boy, who could take on the world, was scared. It was embarrassing. But Nezumi would deny those fears for the rest of his life if he had too.

The straight path from the bus stop to the school was short but Nezumi felt like his nerves were on fire. Why do you care? He's just a stupid boy with a big heart. But even as Nezumi told himself that, he knew there was so much more he couldn't explain. He never realized he could care for someone so much, but here he is.

He probably would have enjoyed it better, living his life without empathy or a care in the world. But what did he do to end up so confused? What was his mistake? But, what a question. His whole life has been a mistake. Did he really think that this one thing would go right for him?

"_The truth is incontrovertible. Malice may attack it, ignorance may deride it, but in the end, there it is.__"_ Nezumi chuckled to himself softly because of the irony behind Winston Churchill's words were still fresh in his mind.

Kicking a stone into a pile of snow, he blew hot breath into the cold air, feeling frigid in his scarf and large coat. It was a bit big on him but he had memories in the pockets. He'd had gotten it from his first foster family.

He wasn't sure how long he walked, but before long he was at the foot of the boy's dormitory. It seemed so empty, so hollow, to him. He was used to hundreds of boys footsteps being heard from outside. Their voices would waver around the building into the open air.

With it so empty, though, it gave him time to have a real conversation with Shion.

Walking in, he started for Shion's room, taking a deep breath. He didn't understand why he was nervous. He felt so weak, like a child needed the heat of his mother's presence. Only, in this case, he needed Shion. That's all he knew.

Making it to Shion's floor, he somehow knew Shion wouldn't be in Nezumi's room. He stormed to the door, forgetting to breath in deeply again, before pounding on the door.

"Shion! Open up!" His fist collided with the door frame at every syllable. He heard a bump from inside the room but no response.

"If you don't open the door right now, I will break it down." He kept pounding, sure the rest of the building could hear him at this point, but he really didn't care. If he let Shion run away right now, who's to say he would come back.

"You wouldn't…" A voice squeaked from inside. Nezumi knew it was Shion and he wasn't going to let him out.

"Do you really believe that?" Nezumi responded. He pounded for a few more seconds without an answer. He was growing desperate.

Finally, after waiting a minute, Nezumi put his forehead against the cool wood of the door. He breathed slightly, closing his eyes.

"Please, Shion?" He called to him, begging him with his voice. He said it again, just in case Shion hadn't heard him the first time. He waited and just when he thought he might actually bring the door down, he heard the click of a lock.

Stepping back, Nezumi watched as the door was opened and Shion appeared, looking disheveled and panicked. Nezumi could hardly contain himself from grabbing Shion by the waist and bringing him closer to him.

"You actually opened the door." Nezumi felt himself breathe out in relief. Shion gave him a small look before slamming the door again. Thankfully, for Nezumi's fast reflex's (and Shion's slow reflexives) he was able to stop the door by putting his foot in the space between the door and wall.  
"We have to talk." Nezumi began again. Shion gave him a soft look this time, a look in his eyes of sadness.

"I think so, too." Shion realized he needed to face the problem face on. If he kept avoiding Nezumi, how would that hurt him? He'd be abandoned without a reason, again. He didn't want that for him.

Nezumi walked into the room. Taking in his surroundings, he noticed a suitcase of the floor, clothes piling in it and littering the floor. He felt sick. Shion was very serious.

Turning toward his boyfriend, Nezumi stood in the middle of the room, awkwardly. But, Shion didn't let the silence go for too long.

"Nezumi… I've been having some doubts about our relationship." Shion spoke honestly. If was to come clean, he'd be doing it right.

"What do you mean?" Nezumi's eyes crossed slightly.

"Just… this. I never expected to date someone in high school. In fact, I didn't even expect to have any friends! And, you're so different from me. We've only been dating a couple months, but it feels like I've known you for so much longer. Even though, I still don't know that much about you! It's making me all confused."

"Is that all?" Nezumi asked, trying his best to be patient. Shion only took another small breath.

"No… I guess in the end, I just don't know why. I don't provide anything for you. You like to tease and joke. But you're also rude and sarcastic. But, somehow, I can't help but find myself still liking that side of you. The fact there is nothing about me that suggests you should be mine. It's just probably not meant to be." Shion let it off his chest, but he was shaking slightly. He could feel warm tears rim his eyes, but he didn't want to cry. Not now, not about this.

Nezumi groaned and hit his forehead with his palm.

"You're helpless!" He scolded Shion. Shion's eyes went wide, slightly offended.

"Um, excuse me?" Shion asked, making sure he heard him right.

"You heard me, helpless!" Shion was tempted to ask Nezumi again what he meant.

"I can't believe you are so worried about that." Nezumi stepped closer to Shion, who as instinct took a step back. But, Nezumi kept stepping closer and closer, until he was so close he could hear Shion's breath. He leaned down, grabbing one of Shion's hands to his utter surprise.

"All it sound like to me, is you are having doubts about yourself?" Nezumi talked calmly, a hint of a smile in his voice. Shion looked away, taking what Nezumi said into account. Was he right?

"Shion. I love you, OK?" Nezumi said it calmly, even though he felt like exploding. Shion stopped moving, freezing in his spot.

"What?" Nezumi grinned, coming forward, rubbing the top of Shion's head with his knuckle.

"You heard me!"

"I'm not sure I did." Now it was Shion's turn to grin. It was a small smile, but it was there.

"I love you." Nezumi replied, repeating what he said before. Shion shook his head, reminding himself why he was angry in the first place.

"How many people have you told that too?" Shion asked, suspiciously. Nezumi's eyes bulged, taken back. But he had a truthful answer for him.

"No one else. Shion, I grew up an orphan, alone my whole life. Do you think I would be freely saying the "love" word as I liked?" Nezumi asked him. Nezumi made a point, but Shion still felt a little off.

"But… why? Nezumi, I'm just a high school boy who only cares about grades. I'm nothing special." Even as the words left his mouth, he couldn't believe he was saying them. Nezumi was right. His own fears were coming out. He felt uncomfortable, like he needed to run. Nezumi clucked his tongue in worry.

"I love you because of that. All you do is complain about me, but you support me. You give me attention. You give me care. You give me a reason to continue. Do you understand? You have given me everything I would need." Nezumi responded. Shion choked up slightly, shocked by the words as they came out of his mouth. He bent his down low.

"This is so cheesy." Nezumi growled to Shion's entertainment.

"I guess…" Shion added, finally finding the words to speak.

"Should I continue?"

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling-"_ Shion moved forward, clamping a fierce hand over Nezumi's mouth to stop him from continuing his embarrassing speech.

"You're so annoying with your recitations!" Shion laughed, feeling a little giddy at what Nezumi was saying. He could feel his doubt sweep out from under him. It was amazing how Nezumi could make him feel better with only a couple words. And, well, with a love confession.

"But, you love it!" Nezumi teased again. He pulled Shion closer, their eyes connecting, a current flowing between the two of them. They could both feel the kind of tension in between them.

Their mouths collided feverishly. Each of them was grabbing at each other's mouths, feeling the warmth between them. It was a connection they'd never felt before during any of their kisses.

Nezumi's tongue was slipping out of his mouth, grabbing at Shion's, meeting in the middle. Their lips were stuck together, neither wanting to pull their lips away from the other. Both of their eyes were closed, taking each other in by only their touch.

A hand was grabbing at Shion's ass, squeezing it softly so his body was lifted up and Shion's crotch graciously rubbed softly against Nezumi's. But, it wasn't enough. Nezumi was feeling desperate and needy. He needed the heat, the friction, soon, or he wouldn't be able to contain himself.

A hard erection, through jeans, rubbed against the front of Shion's velvet pants. Even though layers of fabric were between the two cocks, it felt like there wasn't a barrier. Shion could feel every twitch of Nezumi's member, but it only made him more excited.

Nezumi's hips were rolling provocatively, moving quickly against Shion's, who matched his beat. Shion's hand was grabbing at Nezumi's hair tie, letting his hair fall to his shoulders. Shion ran a couple of fingers through the locks of hair, loving the feeling between his fingers.

Nezumi pulled away slightly, earning him a slight whine from Shion, but he only winked. Coming back, Nezumi started to kiss Shion's cheek, then to his nose, to his other cheek, to his ear, down his jaw line, and finally, down his neck. Firm, partially wet kisses were cascaded down Shion, who buried his nose into Nezumi's hair, wrapping his arms around his neck.

It was a great feeling to hold him again, to his absolute delight. The kisses were becoming rougher and more frequent. Deciding, to do something unlike him, Shion grabbed at Nezumi's cheeks from either side, pulling his face up to face him. Nezumi gave him a small look of confusion.

Shushing Nezumi, Shion went forward, planting a small peck on Nezumi's lips and to his nose. There, he just started kissing various areas on Nezumi's face. Shion couldn't help but giggle when he saw Nezumi's expression. It was just too cute.

Nezumi was rubbing small circles on Shion's lower back, taking his shirt off, feeling the bare skin beneath his fingers. He wasted to go lower, deeper.

Nezumi, to the unsuspecting Shion, quickly slid his hand into Shion's pants, earning him a sharp gasp from Shion. He groped Shion's ass, trying to refrain from prepping the boy right here and now.

Nezumi started to walk forward a bit, positioning Shion so he'd fall down onto the bed with him. His plan was successful. Beneath Nezumi, Shion laid, disheveled and light headed. A faint of a blush was still warm on his cheeks. He looked delicious.

Bringing his head back down, Nezumi licked at Shion's upper lip, asking for entrance, which he was granted with soon after.

After a couple of minutes, Nezumi was already undoing Shion's zipper. He was impatient, but he didn't care. He'd been waiting for this forever and it was finally his chance.

He was a bit surprised when Shion didn't complain.

Slipping a finger into Shion's boxers, he felt the erection, growing. He almost growled with desire. Almost, ripping off Shion's boxers, he left Shion on the bed, exposed and open. Shion let out a small yelp, bring his knees to his stomach, to protect his private parts.

"Oh no, you don't…" Nezumi whispered into Shion's ear that turned an even brighter red. Nezumi grabbed Shion's knees, ripping them apart, fully exposing Shion to Nezumi.

He could see every curve and divot in his body. His broad chest went down to a flabby, but surprisingly strong stomach. It was just the right texture for rubbing against.

The line of his crotch went down to his hardened member, standing tall, begging for heat. Shion was probably feeling hot for a long time. It's Nezumi's fault to keep him waiting for so long.

Shion whimpered slightly, squirming in his spot. Nezumi only gave him a sickly sweet smile, before taking off his own shirt and bending down to his prey below him. Making marks down Shion's body was sweet and satisfying.

Making his way down to that erection that was intriguing him so much, was almost painful for Nezumi.

Shion looked down at him with red cheeks. Nezumi suddenly had an idea.

He sat up a bit, showing Shion his hands before putting them behind his back. Shion looked at him in confusion, before Nezumi bent over, wrapping his warm mouth around Shion's member causing him to let out a long moan, understanding.

Nezumi licked slightly at the sides, allowing his tongue to feel the entire foreign object in his mouth. His mouth created a perfect 'O' around the erection, allowing him to get full coverage.

As Nezumi continued to bob his head up and down, giving Shion the utmost of pleasure, Shion couldn't help but watch in the position he was in. He was laid out, an arm around his eyes, even though he could still see.

The sight before him was almost… erotic. Nezumi was doing what he was doing with just his mouth; he couldn't help but feel slightly more turned on by that little show of information. Even with how embarrassing it was.

Shion let out another groan, before he realized he was going to climax soon.

"Nezumi." Shion moaned his name, leaving shivers down Nezumi's back.

"I can't hold it…" Nezumi understood and pulled away right away, to the irritancy of Shion. It hurt to have him stop so close to his climax and he needed to feel something. Taking one of his hands, Shion went to grab his own cock, but Nezumi stopped him.

"Let's try something new." Nezumi whispered. Shion knew what he was talking about but there was a haze in his brain he couldn't control. Everything Nezumi did, he couldn't help but need more of it.

Nezumi bent over, sliding a finger down the mounds of Shion's ass, before getting to his entrance. He traced a line around the outside, before putting half a finger in. Shion hissed slightly, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Slowly, Nezumi continued to put his finger in further and further to the expense of Shion. Shion let out a groan of pain as Nezumi's full finger was deep inside him, and already, he was trying to fit a second one in. Shion didn't think it would fit.

But he was wrong, a second finger, and then a third fit inside of him firmly and to his outmost discomfort. He squirmed in his position, trying to find a comfortable position that wouldn't come to him. The foreign objects inside him were making him feel pain like never before.

"It hurts…" Shion whimpered. Nezumi looked at him, worry breaking through his lust. He leaned over, keeping his fingers inside of Shion, and giving him a quiet peck on his lips for reassurance.

"It will get better. I promise." Nezumi whispered in his ear, and giving him a soft peck against his nose. Shion could only nod, his eyes shut and his mouth in a grimace.

Nezumi got to work to make Shion as comfortable as possible. He slipped the fingers out, and quickly right back in. Shion let out a yelp of pain and Nezumi flinched. But, he continued, until Shion's groans of pain were becoming quieter as he grew more and more used to it.

Twisting his fingers around, he stretched out the muscle, creating a scissor motion, opening the entrance as much as he could.

It was quiet, just the sound of the occasional groan from Shion and the slap of his fingers against Shion's entrance. The sound was erotic to Nezumi and he almost wanted to grab Shion by the behind and fuck him senseless. Of course, he held back. Not very well, though.

After a few minutes of thrusting his fingers into Shion, Nezumi stopped, taking off his pants.

Freeing his erection from their spot in his boxers, he grabbed one of Shion's hands, intertwining their hands, causing Shion to open one eye. Shion looked at him with soft eyes, and gave him a small smile. Nezumi kissed their entwined fingers and went to work.

Grabbing a condom from the bedside table, he put it on his cock.

Positioning himself correctly, he held his cock in his other hand, pressing the head against Shion's entrance. Slowly, he began to insert himself. The heat from the head of his dick to the bottom was unbelievably slow, but seeing Shion in pain held him back.

Shion groaned and squirmed, wanting the pain to go away but not feeling it leaving his body. Where was Nezumi's promise? But, he trusted Nezumi. He would wait until it was his time to feel good.

His whole cock was inside Shion. He let out a muffled noise as he felt the heat straining at his erection. It was hot, but tight.

He started to pull out, but then thrust back into Shion, hearing him yell out again. But, he continued, over and over again with Shion below him, making pained noises. Just a few more Shion, Nezumi thought.

And, he was right. With a few harder, faster thrusts Nezumi had hit something inside of Shion that had made him make a new sound. It wasn't the pained ones Nezumi had been used to hearing at this point. He found Shion's spot.

Angling himself, he tried to hit it again with success. Shion let out a mewl of a moan, feeling pleasure erupt from where the pain had been. He could feel everything inside of him, but it didn't disgust him. He felt good, in fact, he needed more of it.

"Faster." Shion huffed out, his breath hot and heavy. Nezumi happily complied, feeling the tight entrance wrap around his member. It fit around him, and the feeling was heavy and cruel. The pleasure was almost sinful.

Nezumi thrust deeper and faster, the friction between the two becoming harder, the rubbing of their body's creating heat between the two. They were both sweating and making noises of pleasure.

Shion felt his legs pulling even more apart, allowing Nezumi to get even deeper inside of him. The rock of the bed could have probably been heard several floors down but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the pleasure.

Nezumi felt energy coursing through his veins as he felt everything that was Shion. He hadn't lied. He really did love the stupid boy. He was obsessed.

The thrusts were happened quickly now, and their voices were growing louder. Neither could contain themselves, and Shion was gripping onto Nezumi for dear life.

A few more powerful thrusts left Shion climaxing, his cock spurting out the white, sticky substance all over his stomach and chest. The noise was so alluring that it was almost orgasmic.

Continuing, Nezumi slowed down a bit, but not before emptying his own seed into the condom. Pulling out, he panted, letting the events of what had just happened fully wrap around his head. He threw the condom away and sat on the edge of the bed. Shion panted next to him.

"You, alright?" Nezumi huffed. Shion nodded, catching his breath.

"You didn't lie." Shion told him. Nezumi was in confusion, until he realized what Shion had meant. So, Shion had felt better. This satisfied Nezumi to know for some reason.

"Are you telling me I'm good in bed?" Nezumi teased. Shion's face turned a dark red and he put up his hands, shaking them.

"That's not what I meant!" Shion mustered, embarrassed. Nezumi grabbed Shion's hands out of the air and bent down, planting a small kiss on his lips.

"I know." Nezumi lay back, rolling to the side of Shion. There, he got close to Shion, lying next to him.

Shion watched as Nezumi lay there, in complete peace and with a satisfied grin on his face. He was like a little lost puppy that had been kicked too many times. But, he always came back. He was curled into Shion's side, just like one too.

Shion couldn't help but smile, and lay with him, brushing his nose into his soft hair, feeling it tickle his cheeks. He was content, all feelings of doubt lost from his mind once again.

"I think I love you, too." Shion mumbled. He lay back, enjoying the relaxation, taking a hand through Nezumi's hair.

"Don't say it when I'm asleep." Shion yelped, surprised Nezumi had heard him.

He felt embarrassed once he realized that Nezumi had heard him. But he felt a little relieved too. He was glad that Nezumi knew that he loved him. He was even gladder Nezumi loved him back.

* * *

**Yes, yes, you are all very welcome. I thought, since you guys have been so good for me and sticking with me, you deserved the butt sex. And, the butt sex you received. I hope it's to your liking! **

**This chapter was supposed to be out last week, but, alas, I am being slowly worn down by school again. It's been like 5 days and I want to just sleep my life away. Anyways, chapters are becoming almost impossible to write right now. I'm not home until late at night every single night, due to shitty high school stuff to do. So, please, please, stick with me until I get everything in order!**

**I was going to end the story here, actually. But, that was at first. After rereading, I decided I can't end here. There are too many open lines I never closed and that is important before I end it. So, this is not the last chapter even though I thought it might be.  
**

**I put this on my other story, but since I've been busy, if you want to follow me or ask me stuff, my tumblr is on my profile now. So, it is there for your disposable, but don't do anything creepy or I will cry.  
**

**Thanks to all Reviewers who are being completely supportive. Even when I'm packed with things, I see a review and I think "Oh, I need to write!" Thank you all so much!**


End file.
